Rent
by LittleMissHyde
Summary: The Chaotix are down on their luck. With no work and no money, they're struggling to pay the electric bill, and the landlord wants his rent. But when a wealthy client makes them an offer they can't refuse, the trio set off on a mission to reap the hefty reward.
1. Ransom

**AN: **I took a few liberties with the story, including Vector's stance as an ex-smoker and the inclusion of Sonic X-treme characters.

The bulb flickered into existence, illuminating the empty office in a depressing flash of light that lit up every inch of the immaculate room. No leaning tower of paperwork, no empty coffee mug staining the oak desktop, and certainly no messages left on the answering machine. Everything was in a state of organized bliss.

Vector heaved a deflated sigh as he closed the door behind him, taking up his usual seat behind the large desk. Even his notepad remained untouched, sporting nothing but silly caricatures doodled by a bored Charmy during school vacation.

The crocodile frowned as he flicked through sheet after sheet of silly scribbles, one of which depicted him and Vanilla surrounded by a dozen tiny hearts.

_How many times have I gotta tell him not to draw these things? _He lamented, often feeling more like a babysitter than a detective. He regret the day Mighty had decided to go on a journey of self discovery. The armadillo kept sending postcards of his trip, but they only served to make Vector feel worse. How was he affording it?

Sliding his headphones over his ears, Vector switched on his Walkman and kicked up his feet, resting them on the aforementioned notepad. Having to rewind the cassette was a pain. When he made it big, he was going to buy himself a brand spanking new iPod.

The ceiling fan would be the next thing to go. It was old and noisy, and Vector opened a single eye to glance up at the rickety thing. When he got a bigger office, he'd get air conditioning so he didn't have to listen to the constant racket.

He blew a bubble from the gum in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste. He'd quite smoking back when he was in high school, but when he was rich and famous, he'd be sure to buy himself the worlds most expensive cigar and smoke it with pride.

These hopeful thoughts soon desimated the minute Charmy came barging through the door. His familiar, erratic buzz alerting Vector to his pesence long before he crashed into the room. The crocodile rubbed his temples vigorously, considering it a miracle he hadn't already taken up the smokes. Gum just didn't have the same heavy flavour needed to calm his nerves after an entire day with the hyperactive six year old.

'MORNING GRAMPS!' The chirpy child beamed as he came to a mid-air hault before Vector's face. 'WHAT'S WRONG? YOU GOT A HEADACHE?'

'Please,' Vector groaned, placing his head in his hands. 'Use ya indoor voice.' Then, slamming his fist on the desk he growled, 'And who're ya calling gramps?!'

The bee merely shrugged and sat down on the torn sofa, cheerfully kicking his legs back and forth as he contemplated his next move. Sometimes the crocodile wondered why he even bothered opening up on weekends. Nobody ever seemed to have work for them, and it only seemed to prolong his pain and suffering.

'Whatta waste of electricity,' He sighed, popping another strip of gum into his mouth. It certainly wasn't the same as a good cigarette. 'I shoulda stayed in bed.'

'Bad day?'

Vector lurched forward at the sound of Espio's voice, almost swallowing his gum whole. Coughing and spluttering, the croc churned up a ball of pink goo and spat it across the room, gasping for breath as he sat back in his chair. The chameleon transpired before his eyes, gazing stoically at the blob of gum sticking to the floor.

'Eww gross,' Charmy exclaimed, jumping to his feet and holding a wired trashcan above his head. 'Now do it again, only this time aim for the net!'

Espio folded his arms across his chest, calmly waiting until his boss regained his composure. The ninja liked to keep his fellow detectives on their feet, regardless of the fact that neither of them were particularly fond of his tactics.

'What the heck is wrong with ya!' Vector bellowed, scowling angrily at his employee. 'I keep telling ya not to sneak up on me like that!'

'No work I presume?' Came Espio's reply. 'In that case I'll preoccupy myself with some meditation.'

Vector watched as the chameleon took his usual spot by the far wall, making dozens of unusual symbols with his hands.

Rubbing a hand down the back of his neck, Vector returned to his seat, exasperated by the sheer lack of comfort his friends had brought him. So long iPod. So long air conditioning. So long exspensive cigar. Even the sofa, which was being demolished by an already disinterested Charmy, wouldn't be replaced any time soon.

In three weeks not a single payment had been made into the Chaotix bank account, partly due to Vector's undying altruism, and partly because nobody took them seriously enough to actually require their services. The one job they had been lucky enough to acquire had turned out to be a wild goose chase, and ultimately, a waste of time.

Fang the sniper had attempted to hold up the Station Square bank, only to be promptly defeated the minute Team Chatoix arrived. Unfortunately the whole thing was nothing more than a distraction perpetrated by Rouge the bat, who was already making off with half the profit whilst Fang was busy blowing himself up. Needless to say, they never saw a penny for their trouble.

'And to think the bank fined _us _for damage control.' He bemoaned, shoving another strip of gum in his mouth. 'I'm in more debt now than when I first rented this joint.'

From his quiet corner the chameleon added, 'Good things come to those who wait.'

Vector rolled his eyes, 'I been waitin' twenty years now. Charmy will you stop plucking the lint outta those cushions!'

The bee flicked a ball of white fluff onto the carpet and gave his boss a sheepish look. If he weren't so darn cute he'd have been fired a long time ago.

A sudden click drew everyone's attention the answering machine, breaking through the tension that had fallen upon the group. Vector's heart jumped slightly in his chest as he eagerly awaited the oncoming call.

_Please,_ He thought to himself, crossing his fingers underneath the desk. _Please don't be the landlord. I ain't got no cash for the electric bill._

An eternity seemed to descend upon the group, until a voice finally seeped through the fuzzy speaker. It wasn't the landlord, it was a client, and their first one in almost a month. Charmy could hardly contain his excitement as he gallantly flew around the room. Vector silently waved his hand in a 'Sit down and shut up' gesture.

'Is this the Chatoix Detective Agency?' A male voice enquired, sounding a little unsure. Vector was still in shock, and it took him a while to remember he needed to push the button.

'Yeah sorry, this is the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector speakin', how can I help ya?'

'I'm looking for someone.'

'This isn't a dating service!' Charmy shouted, much to Vector's dismay.

'No, no no,' The voice repeated, sounding fumbled. 'I heard you're quite adept at hunting down missing people.'

The gang shared a puzzled look. They'd searched for poker chips before now, even collecting the odd sea crustacean or two, but they'd never had to track down a missing person before. The crocodile immediately saw dollar signs.

'That's right, no job is too big or too small for the Chaotix!' He valiantly exclaimed.

'Good, because I am willing to pay you a handsome fee for tracking down my daughter. She went AWOL three days ago, and I have reason to believe she's been abducted.'

Espio intervened, 'What makes you think that?'

'Because I found a ransom note saying, 'You're daughter has been abducted.''

'Ah.'

Vector stroked his chin thoughtfully. Just what exactly was a handsome fee? A hundred bucks? Perhaps two, if he was feeling particularly generous. Hell, the croc would work for twenty dollars if it got the landlord off his back.

'Just to clarify,' He asked, edging closer to the phone. 'How much money we talkin'?'

'Name your price.'

_Interesting,_ The croc thought. 'Okay, how 'bout a hundred thousand?'

Espio and Charmy shared a look of disbelief. There was no way the stranger would agree to such ridiculous terms, if he even had that much money to begin with. Almost as soon as it had risen, their elation began to fall with the realization that Vector had just ruined their only chance of getting paid.

'Very well,' The voice agreed without hesitation, much to everyone's utter shock. Charmy shot up so fast his head crashed into the ceiling, saved only by the appropriate helmet he refused to take off. 'Just promise you'll find my precious Tiara.'

Vector froze. Tiara? Why did that name sound so familiar?

'I'm gonna need a few details from ya,' He replied, hand shaking as he picked up his pen. Perhaps he could buy that iPod after all. 'Your name please?'

'Professor Gazebo Boobowski.'

Espio turned ashen, fighting back the urge to break character and hyperventilate. ''Forgive me for being dense, but wouldn't that make your daughter Tiara Boobowski?'

'That is correct,' The solemn man replied. 'Please find her. I think that horrid Robotnik may have stolen her away from me. He's after my rings, I know it.'

'We'll do our best,' Vector replied, and the man hung up, leaving nothing but a heavy silence in his wake.

For once in his short life, Charmy seemed at a loss for words. Espio's pupils shrunk into his skull, and he appeared to be clenching his jaw in an attempt to remain stony faced. This time, Vector really did swallow his gum. But none of that mattered, because if they could pull this off, they'd be a hundred thousand dollars richer.

'Boys, dust off ya wallets, we're taking them out for dinner.'


	2. Suspect

As they were still very much poor, the most either of them could afford in terms of lunch was a quick hot dog from the vendor outside Twinkle Park. He seemed to make a decent living off the many tourists loitering about the city.

Vector chowed down in amusement, reminiscing about his first part-time job. He'd been in the fast food business too, but unlike the hot dog vendor, things quickly went South after he got caught dunking an ice cream cone in the deep fat friar.

Charmy had forgotten his pocket-money, so Vector had to splash out an extra couple of bucks to feed the annoying bee. Espio didn't like hot dogs, but he wolfed one down out of courtesy.

'Well,' Vector said, patting his bloated stomach. 'Where do we begin?'

'Perhaps we should start with Dr. Robotnik?' Espio suggested, wiping the grease off his hands with a paper napkin. 'The professor implied he was a suspect.'

'Good idea,' The croc nodded. 'But where do we find him? Nobody knows where he is since he went into hiding.'

'Why don't we set a trap?!' Charmy declared around a full mouth.

Vector raised a curious brow, 'What sorta trap?'

'We get a box, a cardboard cutout of Sonic, and a piece of string-'

'I don't think that's gonna work' Vector interrupted, scratching the back of his head. 'Eggman ain't stupid. He won't fall for a cutout.'

'Then let's get the real one!'

The crocodile ran a hand down his face. Sometimes he wished Espio were more conversational so he had somebody else to talk to. How had he found himself lumbered with a bee who spoke too much and a chameleon who spoke too little?

It had been less than an hour, and already their only lead had run dry. Vector opened his wallet to look at the empty void replacing the last dollar he had just sacrificed. The landlord was going to kill him.

Eggman could be anywhere, and without huge mechas or miraculous airships firing rockets at the city, Vector found himself at a complete loss.

Whilst he contemplated the best way to skip town, a familiar face rounded the corner, looking anything but happy. Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog he'd fought back during Metal Sonic's subsequent escape, came trundling towards them with Sonic in tow, helplessly flailing as he tried to break free.

'Move aside,' She bellowed, heaving the much taller hedgehog through the gathering crowd. 'Sonic owes me a date!'

The blue hedgehog dug his heels into the earth, 'I told you, I was saving Medieval England from the clutches of a dark sorceress!'

'And if you think I'm going to believe that, then you must think I'm an idiot!'

Sonic stuck a finger in his ear, trying to prevent the girl's voice from bursting his drum. Vector sympathised him, knowing just how dangerous Amy could be. Her ridiculous hammer may look like a child's toy, but it had given him a thorough crack to the skull back when they'd gone head to head.

Sonic eventually stopped struggling, letting his arms hang limply by his sides. Charmy stifled a giggle as he hovered in place, amused to see that the blue blur, a guy who could do anything, was completely powerless against a determined twelve-year-old girl.

'Hey Sonic,' The bee enthusiastically waved in the hedgehog's direction. 'When you're not busy with your girlfriend, could you give us a hand?'

Sonic opened up his mouth to protest the use of the word "girlfriend," but when he caught a glimpse of Amy's evil eye, he quickly decided against it. Not interested in having a chat, the girl stomped right on by, ignoring the Chaotix completely.

'What's up?' Sonic called as they ran to catch up.

Vector cleared his throat to speak, but Charmy rudely cut him off, 'We need you as bait. Please be our lure!'

Sonic blinked, and Amy faltered. 'Bait?' They asked in unison.

Vector grabbed Charmy with one hand and muffled him with the other. If he had a penny for every time the child had said something spontaneous, he'd be a multi-millionaire by now.

'We're looking for Eggman, ya haven't seen him have ya?' He tightened his grip on Charmy, who was squirming irritably in his grasp.

Sonic folded his arms across his chest, 'What do you want with Baldy McNosehair?'

A wry grin slid across the crocodile's face. There's one he hadn't heard before. 'I'm tracking down some information for a client.'

The hedgehog ran a finger underneath his nose, flicking his eyes to the sky as he mulled this information over. The croc felt his brow dampen with sweat. It was hot outside, but the perspiration was icy cold.

After a long pause the hedgehog replied, 'He was in the Night Babylon area last I checked, having some kind of brawl with that Knucklehead.'

_Knuckles..._

Vector mused, knowing all too well just how gullible and naive the Echidna was.

'Night Babylon?' Espio mimed, glancing at the train station behind him. 'Guess we'd better go investigate.'

Vector thanked Sonic for his help and turned to make a beeline for the station. Before they crossed the threshold into the foyer, he peered back at the amusement park, watching as Amy tried to pry Sonic free of the signpost he'd latched on to.

'Good luck kid,' He chuckled to himself, slipping in through the open door. 'You're gonna need it.'


	3. Journey

**AN:** I'm not quite sure about the geography of Sonic's canon, so for the sake of this fanfic, I'm going to assume that Station Square and Night Babylon are separate districts of Central City.

'One more week, that's all I'm asking for!' Vector yelled into his phone, drawing much unwanted attention from his fellow passengers. 'I'll get ya rent for ya, just as soon as I find this missing broad!'

Charmy was dozing peacefully by Espio's side, his helmet slipping down his face until it obscured his eyes. The chameleon was reading a paper he'd found on the seat, occasionally glancing at his irate boss, who was having a dispute with the landlord. He'd been ringing everyday in search of his missing money, often being diverted to Espio when Vector didn't feel like talking.

It was a miracle they hadn't been kicked off the train, and Espio felt a faint yet ever-present blush illuminate his cheeks. Exhaling, the ninja picked up a small blanket and covered the sleeping bee. It was impossible to concentrate with all the shouting. He'd read the same paragraph thirteen times already.

For a moment the chameleon considered camouflaging himself against the soft fabric of his seat. Vector could be so short-tempered at times.

'It's no good,' The croc hung up solemnly. 'He's serious this time. No more extensions. We got until tomorrow night to figure out who's behind this abduction.'

'Aren't you going to apologize?' Espio gestured to the crowd of gawking passengers.

The croc rubbed the back of his neck, 'Aw geeze, sorry, things got a little heated just now.'

'Indeed,' Espio replied. 'I'll never know how Charmy sleeps through your outbursts.'

The crocodile reached for a stick of gum, disheartened at the revelation that he'd used the last strip prior to his phone call. With sagging shoulders, he lowered his head between his knees and let out a deep groan, sucking in large, whooshing breaths as he surveyed the situation.

_Maybe I can borrow a couple'a smokes off of someone? _He pondered, soon dismissing the idea when he realized the chances of anybody giving him anything but a punch were slim.

Outside the sun was beginning to set. Their journey had taken longer than expected, and they were greeted by a crimson sky descending upon the bright neon lights of the gambling district.

'What now?' Espio asked, folding his arms across his chest and crossing a leg at the ankle. 'Night Babylon is a big area, how are we going to find the doctor?'

'I dunno,' Vector admitted, mimicking his cohorts stance. 'Sonic said Eggman was round here somewhere. He can't be that hard to find.'

Espio nodded, 'A guy of his size will stick out like a sore thumb.'

'I heard he used to have a hidden base round here. Gimme Shelter or somethin'.

'Good place to start.'

Vector shook his head, 'If it's still there.'

Robotnik was well known for fleeing his menagerie of hidden bases the minute they were discovered. Vector remained puzzled at how the scientist could remain so elusive when his supposed "secret bases" were as conspicuous as he was. The most notorious of which was Eggmanland. Vector remembered the time they went to investigate the doctor's self-titled death trap, only for Charmy to get side tracked by the rides.

'How's he so big when all he does is run?'

'What?' Espio asked, confused.

'Oh nothin',' Vector ran a palm over his scalp. 'Didn't realize I'd said that out loud.'

The train screeched to a halt outside the vibrant station. As seats emptied and passengers stepped off, Espio gently shoved Charmy's shoulder in an attempt to rouse the child. It didn't work, and the bee merely rubbed his nose before rolling over. With no other choice, Espio reluctantly knelt down and gave the boy a piggy back.

'Heavy sleeper,' He murmured, hoisting the bee further up his back. 'What are we going to do with you?'

Night Babylon was the most tourist laden district of Central City, adorned with hundreds of bars, casinos and nightclubs that drew people from all across the world to it's expectant doorways. Every street was littered with flashing signs that encouraged every passerby to spend their heaping wads of cash.

As the trio set foot upon the brash purple flooring, they were awestruck by the ensuing army of excited customers eager to enter the many hotspots scattered about the lively city. Most of them were gamblers drawn by the thrill of a potential payout, and for once, Vector was thankful he didn't have any money to spend. He feared the temptation would be too great.

Espio, seemingly sensing his worry, gave a short sideways glance, 'No distractions. Remember, we have work to do.'

Outside the air was humid, and sweat dripped down his scales almost as soon as they hit the close summer air. Wiping his brow with the back of his glove, he shook loose drops on the floor nonchalantly. He wanted to go back inside almost as soon as he'd left, longing for the cool gust of an air-conditioned foyer. Twilight had brought a sinister heat that swathed the horizon in a delirious haze.

'Where to begin?' Vector asked rhetorically.

Charmy slid down Espio's back, and the chameleon had to jolt him upright, 'Doesn't Knuckles have a thing with that bat thief?'

'Rouge? I didn't know dirty little thiefs were his type.'

'I'm almost certain she owns property around here,' Espio said, searching the zoo of buildings that surrounded him. 'Club Rouge, I believe.'

Vector clenched his fists into tight balls, 'shoulda' called it Club I'm-Gonna-Steal'All-Your-Hard-Earned-Cash.'

'I don't think that would fit on the sign.'

The crocodile bared his sharp teeth in a sneaky grin. There was a chance he could kill two birds with one stone. If Espio was right about Knuckles, then perhaps that bat thief could lead them to the echidna, and, by proxy, Eggman.

'Let's go pay our friend a visit,' Vector sneered, adjusting his glove cuffs.


	4. Predicament

**AN: **And now we introduce a pair of familiar faces. Long time no see guys! Also of note is that I based these two off my own personal interpretation and not that of the Archie comics.

Club Rouge was not what Vector had imagined. As opposed to being hidden away down a dark and uninviting alley, the large, luminous building was standing slap bang in the middle of a busy street, making a bold statement to anyone who happened to stroll by. Something about its sleek and sexy demeanour reflected the personality of it's host, and Vector had no doubt that he'd find the thief inside.

As they approached the main entrance, two bouncers paused their conversation to observe the trio's approach. Vector and Espio immediately went on the defensive, giving a now wide awake Charmy a surreptitious glare. Of all the times he needed to keep his mouth shut, now was the moment he was most likely to open it.

The two men in dark shades folded their arms across their chest, trying to intimidate the Chaotix as they came to a stop just short of the white line marking the limitations of customer-security interaction. One of the bouncers, a green duck with a red neckerchief, impatiently tapped his foot, displaying his desire to move around and his irritation at being forced to remain still.

His co-worker fared slightly better, being less lanky and more on the stocky side. His pale fur was decorated with a green scarf and a comfortable looking woolen hat that failed to cover his ambitious hair. Vector had to wonder how he wasn't suffering from heat stroke wrapped up in all that warm clothing.

'Hold it!' The bulky polar bear held a hand inches from Vector's face. 'Your name?'

The crocodile did not appreciate this gesture, feeling his blood begin to boil. He considered it incredibly rude to shove a hand in someone's face. Charmy shot forward, only to be stopped by Espio, who had reacted just in time to grab the bee's collar.

'There a waitin' list or somethin'?' Vector quizzed, watching as two people walked right on in.

'I'm under strict orders from the boss,' The bear replied from behind his shades. 'Not to let anyone resembling a chameleon, a bee and a crocodile through these doors.'

'That's discrimination!' Charmy exploded, trying his best to wriggle out of Espio's hands. 'When I get free, I'm going to sting you so bad!'

With a calm demeanour the crocodile waved Charmy down, instructing him to be quiet whilst he handled the situation. It came as no surprise the bat thief was taking precautions. Her charms were nothing compared to her whiles, and Vector had an inkling their trip wasn't going to run smoothly. Violence was always a last resort, but from the look of things, this bear wasn't going to back down.

'If you continue to cause problems, I'm afraid I'll have to personally exonerate you from the premises.' The bear threatened, almost hopefully.

'Yeah, yeah, exonerate!' The duck repeated, ecstatic. Then he paused, completely stumped. 'Hey Bark, what's exonerate mean?'

Bark sighed, letting his tough guy façade dissolve for one brief moment, 'It means to remove them from our presence.'

'Oh right, right!' The duck nodded so fast his glasses almost slid off. 'Bean gets it now.'

Vector rubbed the back of his damp neck. Exonerate wasn't the right word, and he was baffled at how two seemingly stupid creatures could be hired by someone as sneaky and cunning as Rouge.

'Don't ya mean evacuate?' He corrected helpfully.

Bark stared at him for a long time. So long in fact, that the crocodile almost thought he'd somehow managed to pull off Espio's camouflage technique. When the bear eventually did speak, he had nothing but contempt for the detective's brazen reply.

'Don't correct me!' He growled in a husky voice. 'I know what I meant and I meant exonerate.'

Vector was almost certain the bear had no clue what such a big word meant, and though he was more than willing to argue until the sun came up, more pressing matters were at hand. He needed to find a way into the club before Rouge got wind of their arrival and fled. There was no way they'd be able to keep up with her.

Bean clicked his tongue and hopped from foot to foot, 'Are we gonna beat these guys now? Come on let me beat them!'

Bark extended an arm to hold his friend back, 'No. That chick doesn't want us making a scene outside her club.'

The duck stomped his feet like a child having a tantrum, and suddenly Vector was reminded of Charmy. In another life, the two of them could have been best friends.

'Look, you're not coming in, so scram!' Bark pointed to the road, flexing his muscles to deter any attempt the gang would make at forcing their way through.

Vector did as he was told, dragging Espio, who in turn was dragging an uncooperative Charmy, with him. Once they were round the corner and safely out of view, the team huddled in a small circle to discuss their next strategy. Entering by conventional means was a no go, as was kicking the door down and barging their way in.

'Anybody got any ideas?' Vector quizzed, having not thought this far ahead. 'Anything at all?'

'I HAVE ONE!' Charmy screeched, only to be bonked on the head by an aggravated Vector.

'Be quiet! Those two may still be listenin'.'

'Okay!' Was his equally high-pitched answer. 'All we have to do is get a dress, a wig and some lipstick, then one of us will dress up like a woman and lure those two away!'

The silence that followed was enough to discourage the bee from making another suggestion. He certainly had an active imagination.

Espio considered blending in with the environment so as to sneak in unseen, but Vector was afraid the chameleon would get distracted. For someone who focused solely on concentration as a way of life, Espio's habit of finding something _other_ than work to dedicate himself to was rivalled only by Charmy. And, being only six years old, the bee at least had an excuse.

'Maybe we should sneak in round back?' Vector peered into the alley at the back of the building, finding nothing but trash cans riddled with garbage bags. There was a door, but it was padlocked, and they'd left their lock picking equipment back at headquarters.

'I knew I shoulda taken that breakin' and enterin' class,' The crocodile deplored.

'It's getting late,' Espio gestured to the large, flashing clock residing in the centre of town. 'Might I suggest we simply approach the odd couple guarding the doors? I think I may know how to gain access via conventional means.'

Vector scratched his head, 'Ya sure?'

'Trust me.'

The crocodile sighed, 'I hope ya know what ya doin'.'

They made their way back to the club's entrance, where Espio presented himself to the henchmen. They seemed rather unimpressed by the whole ordeal. Bark in particular seemed completely unphased by their determination.

Back again?' He smirked.

Espio nodded, 'We'd really like to speak to Rouge.'

'And I'd really like a little recognition, but life's not fair.'

'How about we cut a deal?'

Bean seemed eager to intervene, but Bark spoke before the words could escape his beak, 'We don't accept bribes. We may be petty, but at least we have our pride.'

'Pride is something you and I have in common,' The ninja replied, taking a step toward the abhorrent bear. 'Which is why I would like to challenge you to a duel.'

Bark considered this with a furrowed brow, pinching the end of his chin whilst deliberating the best course of action, 'It's been ages since I last had a good fight.'

'So you'll agree to our terms?'

'What are you after?'

'If we win, you grant us access to the club. If we lose, then we'll _exonerate _ourselves from your presence.'

Vector had his fingers crossed behind his back. Charmy watched in fascination, his tiny wings slicing through the air with swift, rapid movements. If they didn't accept the challenge, it was on to Plan B: A full-fledged street brawl. Either way, they were getting inside.

'Okay,' The polar bear said, removing his shades to reveal two gleaming eyes accompanied by a wide grin. 'What'll it be? Two against one? A tag team? Or perhaps you'd like to take me on by yourself?'

His arrogance infuriated Vector, who was instantly reminded of the blue hedgehog. As much as he admired the blur's courage and skill, the one thing he couldn't stand was his unrepentant self-assured attitude and cocky disposition. At that moment, he wanted to knock the bear right off his pedestal.

'It will be you and my cohort,' Espio motioned to Vector. 'Against the duck and I.'

'A two way battle, I like it.' Bark responded, calling to his overzealous friend, who also removed his sunglasses. 'Don't cry too hard when I wipe the floor with you.'

Bean bounced on his heels, 'Do I get to use my dynamite? I've been itching to blast some bombs lately.'

'No weapons.' Espio asserted. 'It shall be a simple game. Best out of three wins.'

Bark bashed his knuckles together, 'Finally some decent action in this town. I hope you've got good medical insurance, 'cause when I'm through with you, you'll be slurping your food through a straw.'


	5. Interrogation

'That was surprisingly easy.' Espio mumbled, traversing the busy dance floor that paved way to the bar. 'I'd expected them to put up more of a fight.'

'Yeah,' Vector added, secretly elated at having defeated the obnoxious bear, however anti-climatic it may have been. 'I've never met anyone so bad at rock, paper, scissors.'

Wading through the semi-drunken clubbers loitering here there and everywhere, the duo managed to secure a spot at the counter, hoping to catch a fleeting glimpse of the bat they'd come all this way to interrogate. There was no sign of her, and Vector grew tense. They'd been through too much for this journey to be wasted.

'Perhaps we should ask somone?'

Espio leaned over the bar to get a good luck at the barmaids, all of whom were engrossed in mixing and shaking numerous alcoholic beverages. It didn't seem like they'd be getting served anytime soon. Upon closer inspection of his surroundings, the chameleon noted a partially obscured door hiding by the stage. It had the word "Private" printed in fancy script.

'Look,' He nudged Vector with his elbow. 'That door may lead us to our target.'

'How are we gonna get through?' His boss enquired, pointing to a third, unknown security guard lingering by an enormous speaker. 'If those two idiots weren't supposed to let us in, there's no way that guy will.'

'Leave it to me.'

And like that, Espio was gone, sneaking around in stealth mode whilst Vector tried his best to keep a low profile, which wasn't easy, considering he was a five foot ten crocodile slumped on a tiny bar stool.

_They just don't cater for the burly gentleman no more,_ He mused, shuffling uncomfortably on the small area of cushion he was perched atop.

Espio slipped behind the stage, searching for the plug that connected the speakers to the main computer. If he could distract the security guard long enough, it would allow himself and Vector to pass through unseen. All he had to do was temporarily cut off supply to the club's music, leaving everyone disoriented enough for the two of them to enter backstage.

Whilst he was busy searching, Vector suddenly felt an air of discomfort settle on his nerves. There were too many people looking at him. Common tourists and club regulars kept making passing eye contact as he examined the room, and though it was merely coincidence, this only served to make the crocodile more paranoid.

_Hurry up Espio,_ He clenched his fists together, twiddling his thumbs and trying to stare at the counter. A hard drink was beginning to sound better and better.

Then everything went quiet. A soft hum was all that remained of the music, forcing Vector to stick a finger in his ear to dispel the ringing sensation. The ninja had done it. Hundreds of disappointed guests stood about looking lost and helpless, leaving the security guard to deal with a few angry customers who demanded answers.

With a toothy grin, the croc made a beeline for the door, currently being held open by a still invisible Espio. With one last glance at his handiwork, the chameleon shut the door behind him, just in time to hear the throng of cheers that resonated off the walls as the music recommenced.

'Wow,' Vector drawled, surprised to find that even the narrow corridor they were standing in was flourishing with neon fluorescence. 'D'you think she bought all this stuff with her G.U.N wages, or from those jewels she's always stealin'?'

'I'm rather astounded myself,' Espio replied, keeping a sharp eye out for any unseen danger. 'I always had her as quite miserly.'

They rounded the only corner, almost slamming into one another when the crocodile came to an abrupt stop. Before them, a steep set of stairs led to a fluffy red carpet and the soft sound of smooth jazz. A distant voice spoke incoherent words that remained unanswered, fluctuating between anger and impatience.

Holding up a hand and making brief signals to his team-mate, Vector began to tip toe down the steps, followed by Espio, who had once again used camouflage to allow him ease of access. Vector couldn't see him, but he recognized the barely audible shuffle of feet scraping along the ceiling. If anything went wrong, Espio would act as bodyguard.

With his back to the wall, Vector peered round the dimly lit corner, sheilding himself in shadow to keep from being seen. Sure enough, the bat they had been seeking was wandering up and down the overly feminine room, one hand on her hip as she barked insults into the mouthpiece of her phone. He strained to hear, but no matter how hard he tried, Vector couldn't discern who she was talking to.

A quick survey of the room detected no traps, but Vector knew how sly the thief could be, having first had experience of her exploits. Better not take any chances. He held back until Espio's disembodied voice whispered in his ear.

'All clear, I didn't find anything untoward.'

The crocodile nodded, choosing to wait patiently until his suspect had finished her conversation. He was anything but impolite. Of course, Rouge was was as chatty as she was greedy, and it took another three minutes to finally tire herself out. She slammed her thumb down on the end call button, dumping the phone on her expensive looking art deco desk before turning up the stereo and slumping in her comfy desk chair.

'I bet she bought that fancy furniture with my payment!' He hissed between a clenched jaw.

'Calm yourself, lest you want us to get caught.' Espio warned from his hiding spot.

Inhaling until his chest heaved with air, Vector boldly stepped onto the soft floor to confront Rouge about the whereabouts of both his money and the echidna. The white bat merely glanced up from painting her nails, lowered lids not faltering for even a second.

'Long time no see _princess_,' He mocked, glowering at her with all his might. 'I've gotta few questions that I'd like to ask. Namely, the whereabouts of my payment?'

Dipping the brush back in the polish, she continued with her grooming session, completely ignoring the intruder before her.

'Ahem!' Vector cleared his throat, slightly annoyed. 'I said, I'd like to know whe-'

'I heard you the first time,' She replied, finishing off her last nail. Placing the brush back in the jar, she firmly screwed the lid shut, leaning back to let the polish dry. 'This whole tough guy act is so tedious.'

'What!?'

She lifted her hands to her pursed lips, ever so slowly blowing on the semi-dry polish, 'You act like such a brute, but the truth is, you're a big softie at heart.' Finally she peered at him from beneath her dark lashes, 'Lets skip the empty threats and get to the point. What are you really here for?'

Vector could feel his fists begin to tremble. She was teasing him, and he didn't like it. He might be a nice guy beneath his scales, but he wasn't about to let a lying thief walk all over him. He took a wavering step forward, trying his best to control the growing urge to wipe that smile off her face.

'I don't like hittin' women,' He growled through bared teeth. 'But just 'cause I don't like it, don't mean I won't do it.'

The bat smiled, slipping on her long white gloves in a deliberately slow and seductive manner, 'Are you planning to hit me? Be my guest, it won't make any difference. Your money is long gone.'

'Where?'

Rouge clasped her hands atop the table, 'A girl has to look her best, and looking as perfect as I do isn't cheap. You won't believe how much it cost to get that manicure. And don't get me started on the shoes.'

At this, the croc snapped, lunging forward and grabbing the bat by her shoulders, hoisting her up so she was dangling mere inches above the floor.

'What did you just say!?' He screamed. 'Do you know what it's like for me, wakin' up every mornin' and scrapin' together every last bit of stinkin' cash I got, huh!?'

With two wide eyes and a shocked expression, Rouge stammered over her words, trying to find the strength to fight back, 'L..Let me go.'

'Or else what?' Vector's teeth were almost encapsulating her head, and despite her desperate writhing, he refused to loosen his grip on her arms.

He shook her violently, accidentally knocking over the jar of nail polish. Bits of paper fell to the floor, coming loose from the paperclips that had previously held them together. Espio dropped down from the ceiling, alarmed at seeing his boss acting in such a vicious manner. Vector had gotten angry, but he'd never lost his temper so brazenly.

'Calm down Vector,' He tried to put an arm on his friend, but Vector shook him off.

'D'you know what happened after I caught ya little scapegoat? The bank fined us for the damage you and ya sniper caused! All that money I been savin' up, gone, and all because you got greedy. You're a bad egg Rouge, thanks for nothin'!'

Taking a moment to recapture his composure, Vector gazed into the tiny pupils of a terrified Rouge, frozen in fear. Her mouth was hanging slack-jawed, and nothing but a tiny gulp manged to surface from the depths of her throat. His fingers had been gripping her flesh so tight they'd left red marks, and he suddenly felt guilty for his outburst.

'Come now,' Espio said, easing towards the visibly shaken Vector. 'Nothing good will come of this. Put her down and we can solve this peacefully.'

Lowering his head, the crocodile complied with his friend's order, gently placing Rouge back in her seat and picking up the nail polish. With a heavy sigh, he waited until the bat was willing to talk, somehow feeling far worse than he had done the minute he'd walked in. It was rare for him to ever go berserk, but he'd had a stressful day, and the sweltering heat was making him weary.

After combing her hair back into place, the bat once again leaned back in her chair, organizing the files that had been strewn along the floor. The red marks looked painful on her flesh, almost as if they burned, and Vector suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

'You're worse than that stinky echidna!' She huffed, rubbing her sore shoulders. 'At least he apologized.'

Vector folded his arms defiantly, 'You're not without blame y'know? This whole thing was your fault in the first place.'

'Of course,' She waved her hand dismissively. 'It's always the woman's fault. You men are so predictable.'

Espio placed himself between the bat and his boss, trying to prevent a repeat scuffle from breaking out. Rouge would be on guard after the attack, and she was a powerful foe when angered. The money was a lost cause, it was better to seek out information on Knuckles. He was their best attempt at finding Robotnik.

'We didn't come here to fight.' He assured her.

'Hah,' She scoffed. 'You could have fooled me.'

'Forgive my boss's actions just now, he's not in the right state of mind. We came here seeking information, not war.'

'What sort of information?' The bat asked curiously.

'We're searching for Doctor Eggman.'

'Nobody's seen him for months,' She leaned an elbow on the table, drawing circles on the wood with her finger. 'I bet he's working on his next scheme. Wonder what he'll do this time?'

'We heard that Knuckles may have some connection to him.'

'Could be true,' The bat let slip a sly smile. 'That dope. He's always getting himself into trouble. Never stops biting off more than he can chew.'

Vector turned his back on Rouge, idly pacing back and forth. She wasn't giving them answers, she was stalling for time. Who was she trying to protect?

'Who were you talkin' to before we arrived?' He asked, nodding at her abandoned phone.

'None of your business,' She said, sticking her nose in the air.

Vector slammed his palms onto the desk, causing the nail polish to fall over once again. Rouge braced herself, grabbing the back of her seat with two tense arms. She was prepared this time. If he tried to grab her, she'd return the favour with a screw kick to the face.

'Is this round two?' She grinned, letting a tiny fang peep under her lip.

'I ain't gonna touch ya,' Vector promised, letting hot puffs of air blow out of his nostrils. ' But I've only got a day before my landlord kicks me out, and I'm not leavin' here until I get some answers. You owe me that much.'

'I don't owe you anything,' She snorted, raising her boot so she could get a good shot.

With one swift move, Vector secured her foot with his hand, knocking her off-balance. When she tried to fly away, her wings got tangled in a set of string lights hanging off the wall, and she tumbled backwards, dragging the chair behind her. Two little heart-shaped bulbs flopped over her eyes, and she wriggled around in a messy heap, trapped by knotted wires.

'Don't just stand there,' She barked, wrestling with the lights. 'Give me a hand!'

Espio and Vector exchanged knowing looks. They had her right where they wanted her, and they weren't setting her free until she told them what they wanted to know.

'Oh fine,' Rouge huffed, finally agreeing to negotiate. 'You ask the questions, I answer them, then you set me free. Deal?'

'Deal,' The two said in unison.

'Right, fire away.'

Vector cleared his throat, 'Who was on the phone?'

'Shadow.'

'What did he want?'

Rouge scowled, 'He's under orders to watch over Eggman. G.U.N thinks he's responsible for a recent wave of illegal arms deals, but without proof they can't do anything about it.'

Vector scratched his chin thoughtfully, 'Okay, so what were ya so angry about?'

Rouge heaved a sigh, 'He's in New Soleanna. It's a beautiful resort town not far from the main city. I asked him to bring me back a gift, and he refused. How selfish.'

Espio seemed skeptical, 'Is that it?'

'Yes,' She rolled her eyes. 'I'm utterly jealous that he got to go to such a lovely city when I'm stuck here, bored out of my mind.'

Vector was beginning to feel slightly sorry for the black hedgehog. Having to work with such a high maintenance partner must have taken its toll on him. Being sent on a solo mission was most likely G. way of giving him a well deserved break.

'If ya say so.' Vector said, growing annoyed. 'Last question. Tell us where to find Knuckles?'

Rouge managed to pull herself into a seated position, shaking her body in a futile effort to scramble out of the wires.

'As far as I know, he's in New Soleanna.'

'With Shadow?'

The bat laughed, 'No way. I don't know why he's gone there, but he has. Why don't you ask him yourself?'

'Thank you,' Vector nodded. 'I will.'

The Chaotix turned on their heels and walked out of the room, ignoring Rouge's cry for help,. It seemed cruel, but neither Espio nor Vector trusted her enough to set her free. She was deceitful and cunning, and they both doubted her ability to stick to their agreed upon deal. It was best to let her stew a while.

Outside the heavy midnight sun beat down, a far cry from the air-conditioned bliss they'd encountered inside the club. Charmy saw them emerge and buzzed over, slightly angry at having been forced to watch over Bark and Bean - a side effect of being too young to enter the club - practice rock, paper, scissors all night.

'How's it goin?' Vector enquired, looking at the two oddballs.

'It's taken them a while, but I think they're finally getting the hang of it. Did you guys learn anything useful?'

'We may have a lead,' Espio concluded. 'Though it remains to be seen whether this information will yield any results.'

'I guess this means we're goin' to Soleanna.' Vector said, glancing at Bark, who was eyeing him from beneath his far reaching tufts of hair.

'Did you get what you came for?' The bear asked, losing some of his hostility but keeping an air of unfriendly rivalry with the crocodile.

'Yeah.'

'Good. Now take a hike.'

'Yeah, we will,' Vector said with a big grin. 'But before we go, your boss wanted us to pass on a message.'

'Oh really?'

'She's gotten herself into a bit of a twist.' He snickered. 'Could ya go and help her out?'


	6. Rogue

**AN: **Finally some real action!

'What happened back there?'

Vector leaned against the railing of the yacht, gazing out to sea. Foaming waves of crystal clear water splashed against the boat as it tore along the sparkling surface, drenching the crocodile from head to toe. His headphones were gone, abandoned on the bed he'd been sleeping in. His bare head felt cold in the chilly breeze that blew in from some far off place.

The chameleon awaited his response, but it seemed his boss was unwilling to talk. He'd gotten another call from the landlord, reminding him yet again that they had less than twenty-four hours to solve the case and return with their rent. It appeared that Vector wasn't handling the situation all too well, and nothing Espio or Charmy said could ease the tension.

'I've never seen you like that before. It was quite unsettling.'

The croc let out an irate grunt, turning his back on the vast nothingness. So much pressure had been placed on him as of late, and he was beginning to feel like Atlas, doomed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders for all eternity. Insomnia and fear were turning him into an old man, making him age before his time.

'That bat made me so mad,' He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. 'She gets everythin' she wants without any effort. But me, the guy who slaved away for years, the guy who tried to make this agency work, has nothin' to show for it.'

'Frustrating,' Espio agreed, watching the sun begin to rise in the dimly lit sky.

Dawn was approaching, and according to the captain, they'd reach Soleanna docks in approximately two hours. Charmy and Espio had managed to get some sleep, but Vector was visibly tired and unable to get the rest he so desperately needed. He would be of no use to them if he carried on in such a lethargic state.

'Go lie down,' The chameleon offered, trying to snap Vector out of his stupor. 'Charmy and I will wake you on arrival.'

'It's no use, I just can't seem to doze off. Too much goin' on inside my head.'

'Even so, you need to settle down. Standing out here will do nothing to clear your mind.'

Despite his reluctance the crocodile obliged with his friend's request, solemnly descending the stairs that led to the boat's living quarters. The door clicked shut, and Espio let out the breath he'd been holding. This had been their toughest mission yet, and they were nowhere near the end of their complicated journey.

'Where's he off to?' Charmy flitted over to the ninja, donning the captain's hat over his own helmet. Espio wondered how he had acquired such a thing.

'Resting,' The chameleon replied, watching the hat waver in the breeze. 'Be careful with that. We don't have the money to replace it.'

'Chill out.' The bee flew upside down, rushing to catch the hat when it blew off in the wind.

'See, that is exactly what I mean.' Espio said sternly. 'That man was kind enough to give us a free ride, so whatever you do, don't make him angry.'

He sat down on a nearby bench, brooding over the story the nostalgic sailor had told them. Apparently the captain had been one of Vector's first clients, long before he'd opened the detective agency. As a favour to the crocodile for helping him, the man had agreed to let them hitch a ride to Soleanna free of charge. It was impossible to reach the island without a vehicle, and Vector hadn't been keen on paddling to shore, so this offer was warmly received.

'Do you think Rouge was telling the truth?' Charmy pondered, straightening the slanted cap.

Espio shook his head, 'I'm not sure. I'd be lying if I said I trusted her, but she's our only current source of information.'

Charmy considered this, 'It smells a bit fishy if you ask me.'

The chameleon agreed. Rouge was stroppy, but he doubted her ability to start a fight over something as trivial as a lack of souvenirs. Her excuse was paper thin, and he believed she knew more about this whole mess than she'd originally let on. Only time would tell if she was planning something dubious, but until then, they had no choice but to take her word.

'Uh, Espio!?'

The chameleon snapped out of his trance, turning to the curious bee who was gawking at the vast body of water behind them. Glancing back, he narrowed his eyes and focused all of his attention on the three silhouetted figures speeding towards the yacht. It was too dark to see clearly, and though he strained his vision, he couldn't make out who they were.

'Charmy, go and get a closer look at them,' The ninja ordered, keeping his eyes on the approaching shapes.

'Aye aye!' The child gave a quick salute before dashing out to sea.

As the trio closed in, Espio began to make out familiar details. At first he thought they were on jet skis, but as the shadows began to fade and the light hit their bodies, he realized that they were actually floating. His mental alarm bells began to ring, and he called out to Charmy, beckoning the bee to hurry back.

'They're floating!' He exclaimed.

The bee looked slightly vexed, skidding to a stop in front of the chameleon, 'They're not floating, they're surfing.'

'Surfing?'

'Yeah, on hover boards.'

'What!?'

The child pointed to the assailants, whose features were now beginning to shine through the darkness. Birds. Pesky birds. All in goggles.

'The Babylon Rogues,' Espio frowned, watching the birds bound flawlessly over the undulating water. 'What do they want?'

Like the Chaotix, Jet, Wave and Storm were always trying to hit the jackpot, and somehow, Espio had a feeling they were being paid to launch an attack on the defenceless yacht. They weren't above using dirty tricks to secure what they believed to be rightfully theirs, and Espio knew never to underestimate an enemy.

'Go and wake Vector,' Espio ordered.

'What? But they're harmless.'

'Just do it!'

The bee was doubtful, 'What should I say?'

'That it's rude to keep our guests waiting.'

Storm was the first to arrive, crashing on to the boat with such force and speed that Espio barely managed to dive out of his way. Jumping to his feet, the chameleon back flipped away from Storm's oncoming punch, shocked at the unprovoked attack. Wave followed soon after, circling the boat with a wicked grin that illuminated the devilish twinkle in her eyes. As he leapt into the air a second time, Espio caught a quick glimpse of the C4 in her hands.

_Bombs!_

He panicked, lurching out of the way just in time to avoid being knocked off the boat by Jet's board. They were too fast, and the ninja knew he didn't stand a chance. If he wanted to fight back, he needed to knock them off their feet.

The cocky hawk flew at Espio, who ducked to avoid the attack, only for Storm to send his fist crashing into the chameleon's skull. Flying back, the ninja crashed into his team mates, who'd come bursting through the door. The trio fell back with a hefty crack, leaving splinters of wood all over the floor.

'I can't breathe!' Charmy coughed and spluttered beneath Vector, slamming his tiny fists against the bulky crocodile's ribs.

Espio scrambled to his feet, reeling from the force of Storm's attack. His vision blurred for a brief moment, causing him to see double. Four Rogues, that was the last thing he needed.

'What's wrong?' Jet smirked, hovering before them with a smug disposition. 'You weaklings giving up already?'

Vector tried to pull himself out of the gap in the door, but his tail was too big to fit through, and it kept jamming on the shards of splintered wood. Charmy squeezed out of the gap between his neck and shoulder-blade, once again thankful for his life saving crash helmet.

'Gimme a hand here!' The croc yelled, tugging forcefully at his tail.

Wave sped by her fellow Rogues, a deadly spanner in her grasp, poised and ready to strike. Espio and Charmy frantically pulled at their friend's tail, but it wasn't budging. The swallow charged full speed, swinging the spanner in a dangerous circle. In a split second decision, the Chaotix dodged, and Vector angled his body just enough to cause the bird to go spiralling through what little remained of the door.

At last he was free, but the joy was short-lived when Jet kicked him in the face, almost knocking the crocodile overboard. Teetering over the edge, Vector managed to pull himself back up, rolling out of Storm's way as he tried to knock the croc over the safety rail he'd been clinging to. Pivoting on his toes, Vector grabbed the bird's board, yanking it out from under him.

The albatross landed with a thud, smashing his beak on to the hard floor. Vector followed up his attack with a bounding hammer smash, but Storm raised his knee, colliding with the crocodile's jaw in a painful crunch that cut off the assault with a howl of pain. The albatross reached for his board, but Vector grabbed his ankle, yanking him back. The two broke out in a scuffle, and Vector straddled the bird, laying down punch after punch.

Espio slid along the floor, avoiding Wave's spanner whilst simultaneously producing three ninja stars from his glove. Spinning on his knee, the chameleon hurled the shurikan in the swallow's direction, forcing her to swerve out of the way. Charmy intercepted her, jamming his stinger into her arm and knocking her off-balance.

'You little runt,' She spun round to avoid flying into the mast, scowling at Charmy, who stuck his tongue out in return. 'What a shame I left my fly swatter at home.'

Accelerating at full speed, she aimed for the child, who audaciously spanked his backside to further infuriate her. Espio landed on the railing behind the bee, perched on one foot whilst focused entirely on the hawk rushing towards him. Moments before the collision, Charmy bolted up into the air, and Espio performed a somersault over Jet's head. With only a second to realize their mistake, Vector took Storm by the leg and swung him between his fellow Rogues, igniting a mass pile up as they all tumbled from their boards to impact the water.

'Ugh,' Jet spat a fountain of water from his mouth, splashing about in the sea. 'Yuck, I think I just swallowed some.'

'Quit your complaining,' Wave scolded, clambering back on to her board. 'This fight isn't over. I refuse to be defeated by a mere child.'

'I'm drenched. My feathers are all ruffled!' The hawk got back on to his board and hovered above the surface of the water. 'Oh well, it's nothing a quick race won't fix.'

Storm was having difficulty keeping his balance, slipping off the board twice before he finally rose in a shaky hover. His goggles had fallen down, lying diagonally across one eye and part of his beak. Wave tapped her temple, looking irritated by his stupidity, and the albatross fumbled with the strap, causing him to lose his footing and stumble into the sea once more.

Wave sighed, running a hand down her face, 'We can't take you anywhere.'

Storm bashed the water with his fists, showering the swallow in a mini tsunami, 'I'm not the one who got pummeled by a little kid.'

'That wouldn't have happened if I weren't so distracted with all your crying!'

Storm sat on his board, rising to Wave's level, 'Hey, I was_ not _crying!'

'Shut up!' Jet stomped a foot on his board, making them both fall silent. 'I am sick and tired of all this arguing. We'll never collect that bounty if we keep fighting with each other.'

The Chaotix stood by the railing, massaging their aches and pains. 'What's this bounty ya were talkin' about?' Vector enquired, rubbing his swollen chin.

The hawk gestured to Wave, who pushed the red stone on her necklace. It emit a white light that transformed into a small screen, producing a static image of a wanted poster that portrayed the detectives, offering a cash reward for anyone who turned them in to the authorities. They were officially wanted criminals, and they had no idea why.

'What the heck!' Vector leaned forward, getting a good look at the picture. There was no doubt about it. He, Charmy and Espio were outlaws on the run.

'We came to claim the reward,' Jet declared, trying to hide the small lump that had appeared on his head. 'But I guess it'll have to wait.'

'Boss?'

Jet looked at Storm, 'Don't worry, this fight was just a taste of what's to come. Next time, they won't be so lucky.'

Storm grinned, 'Yeah! I got a punch with the croc's name on it.'

'And I've got a score to settle with the brat,' Wave winked at Charmy.

'Good,' Jet smirked. 'Then the ninja's mine.'

He signalled to Wave, who pulled a small device out of her pocket. It looked like a detonation switch, and the Chaotix froze.

'What are ya doin!' Vector made a grab for the swallow, but she easily avoided his grasp. 'You tryin' to kill us!?'

'Of course not,' She replied, placing her thumb over the button. 'You're no good to us dead.'

'Consider this a parting gift,' The hawk added, clearly amused by the whole ordeal. 'A little something to remember us by. Farewell, until we meet again.'

Wave's thumb engulfed the switch, and in a flash of flame and heat, the entire yacht combust in an explosion that shook the earth to its very core. Chunks of metal and rope sank into the salty depths, shrouding everything in debris and dust. Plumes of smoke rose into the early morning sky, coating the air in a thick cloud of smoke that blocked out the sun's rays.

With quick bursts of wind, the Babylon Rogues made their departure, vanishing into the horizon, leaving nothing but laughter and rubble in their destructive wake.


	7. Survivors

The captain moved both oars back and forth, surprisingly content with the loss of his precious yacht. His khaki pants and plaid shirt had been charred in the attack, but he was no more worse for wear. In fact, he had a content smile on his face, as though he was unswayed by all the negative energy that surrounded him.

_We are all alive, be thankful for that, _He'd wisely informed them, patting a sobbing Charmy on the head and telling him to, _Forget about that silly old hat._

Somehow the lifeboat had managed to survive being completely demolished in the attack. It was fully functional, though it wasn't exactly in tip-top condition. Most of the wood was semi-burned and a few beams were chipped and flaking. A leaking hole allowed water to seep through, so Vector assigned Charmy the job of plugging it with his stinger. The bee was less than happy about this.

'D'you wanna' fly to the island?' Vector has asked, annoyed at the child's constant complaints.

'I can't fly anywhere until my wings dry out.'

'Exactly, now plug the hole and shut up, or else we'll all be swimmin' to Soleanna.

Espio was his usual quiet self, though Vector had noticed that he was considerably more frustrated with the state of his shoes. The chameleon had removed them three times in the space of fifteen minutes, tipping them upside down to dispose off the water that was making his feet squelch. Each time he slid them back on, his brow dipped further towards the floor. He just wasn't satisfied.

'D'you think if we hand ourselves in, we'll be able to claim the reward?' The croc asked, placing his hands behind his head.

'I highly doubt it,' The ninja replied, pulling on his shoes for a fourth time.

'How'd we become wanted criminals anyway?' Vector asked, bobbing his foot to the beat of his music. His Walkman was miraculously unharmed, cheering him up considerably.

'It's natural to assume that someone is framing us, but who they are, and why they're doing it, I cannot say.'

Vector looked to the clouds, trying to think of a suitable answer. Nobody he knew had a suitable motive for framing them. Eggman was their lead suspect, and Rouge was under suspicion, but he couldn't specify why either of them would resort to such petty tactics. And how had they pulled off such a feat? Nothing made sense, and Vector had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If news of their crime - whatever it may be - happened to reach Soleanna, they'd be hard pressed to stay incognito.

'I'm hungry,' Charmy sobbed, rubbing his grumbling belly. 'Are we there yet?'

'I dunno,' Vector shrugged, having lost track of time. 'I don't even know where we are.'

The captain looked at his watch, then at the far-reaching body of water, before glancing at Espio, who had possession of the compass. Vector let out a sigh. If the captain didn't know where he was going, how in the world were they ever going to reach their destination? Vector had never even heard of Soleanna until Rouge mentioned it, and despite his brilliant swimming skills, the croc had a better chance of stumbling into Atlantis.

'According to the arrow,' Espio said, gripping the compass in both hands. 'We're drifting North East. Is that good?'

The captain nodded, 'Indeed it is. According to my calculations, the island should be no more than twenty minutes away. Keep your eyes peeled.'

Sure enough, the vague blur of a distant city soon began to form on the edge of the expanse, and the closer they got, the more beautiful it seemed. Visually, the place was stunning, with a quaint yet artfully decorated collection of buildings that lined the streets, gondolas taking people on scenic trips around glinting rivers, and the towering castle that overlooked the main island, giving the entire city a European feel.

'Wow!' Charmy's wings droned helplessly, heavy with water. 'This place looks awesome.'

'It appears to be a monarchy,' Espio noted, observing the elegant castle.

'Correct,' The captain replied. 'Home to the gentle Queen Elise. She came into power three months ago, on her eighteenth birthday, shortly after her father abdicated the throne.'

'That's highly unusual.'

'Yes, but he's an old man, and he believed his daughter would be more suited to the job. He's always been more of a scientist than a ruler, and Elise is much adored by her subjects. She's a brave girl. I'm sure she'll be fine.'

They sailed around the island until the sandy beach of New Soleanna came into view. It was vastly different from the serene town they'd previously been exposed to, no longer sporting the old-fashioned scenery that coated everything in a blanket of comfort. Houses became hotels, the citizens donned Hawaiian shirts, and everything seemed to be shrouded in its own personal sunbeam, conflicting with the pale, subdued hue of the old city.

The docks were brimming with a multitude of coloured sails, all belonging to expensive looking boats that were tied securely to their designated pier. Pulling up alongside a vacant lot, the captain rolled up his torn sleeves and triumphantly held his head up high. They'd finally made it, and in one piece.

'About time,' Vector cheered, standing up and stretching his cramped legs. 'Thanks a lot buddy, you've done us a huge favour.'

'You're most welcome,' The captain held out his hand and Vector shook it. 'I hope you find what you're looking for.'

So do I.'

Stepping out of the small boat, Espio and Charmy paid thanks to the captain, apologizing once more for the loss of his yacht. Now that Charmy had removed himself from the hole, the life boat was flooding with water, slowly submerging below the deep brine.

'No need to fret,' The pleasant man reassured them, hand waving their concern. 'See that beaut over there?' The Chaotix followed his finger to the well crafted speedboat rocking on the rippling sea. 'That's one of mine. Cost me a heck of a lot more than that piece of junk those kids blew up.'

Vector's jaw hit the floor, and Charmy shot in the air so fast he didn't even realize he was able to fly again. How much money did the old sea dog have? Vector suddenly regret his decision to decline the man's offer of payment. He could have been a millionaire by now, instead of some poor chump scraping the barrel of life.

'I'll see you around,' The sailor called, climbing into his polished boat. 'Best of luck clearing your names.' He waved to them as he sped off, taking to the ocean once again.

The hustle and bustle of everyday life tore through the silence that had fallen, and the team remembered that they had a job to do. However rich that man had been, Vector chose to let it go, being thankful that they were still able to enjoy a place as scenic as Soleanna. The Rogues could wait, he had to find Knuckles, and if what Rouge told him could be believed, the echidna wasn't far away.

'Okay boys,' Vector said, pumping his fist in the air. 'Let's get lookin'. You know the drill. If ya hear a lot of shouting, you've probably found that knucklehead.'


	8. Ambush

It was a moderately warm day, and the beach held enough allure to tempt the Chaotix away from their duty. But regardless of how they yearned for the golden embrace of the sandy peaks, they found it impossible to relax with the constant wrath of their landlord's threat creeping up their spines. Business before pleasure had become their unofficial motto, and now was not the best time to get distracted.

Vector called a group meeting on the grass by the dock, only to grow annoyed when Charmy drifted off to gaze longingly through a candy shop window. Reminding the bee that neither of them had a penny to their name, he was further antagonized by Espio, who had taken the time to wander over to a fruit stall and drool over a selection of apples on display.

Dragging his team mates away from their objects of affection, he tersely chastised them for losing sight of the mission, before getting back to the topic at hand. However hungry, tired and sore they may be, they still had a place to call home. With the clock ticking, they needed to get a move on before they added homeless to their ever-growing list of inflictions.

As they strolled along the dusty streets, the trio found themselves flinching at every passing glance, cowering whenever a stranger made eye contact, and if someone tried to strike up a conversation, they rushed right on by, shouting something about being late for their none existant appointment.

'What sort of appointment is it?' Charmy quizzed the grumpy crocodile.

'It doesn't matter.'

'Is it a dentist appointment?'

'No.'

'Because I really hate the dentist.'

'It's not a dentist appointment!'

'Is it a doctor's appointment?'

'Shut up will ya!?'

'Or maybe you've got an appointment with the shrink?'

'Why you little!' Vector tried to grab the bee, but he was too quick, flying in circles around the croc's head. The world started to sway, so he shut his eyes, blindly thrashing around for the child, 'Stand still so I can beat ya!'

Groups of people had gathered across the street, watching the detectives with intense curiosity. Espio, suddenly on guard, tried to gain Vector's attention by tapping him on the shoulder, earning a slap across the face for his trouble. Rubbing his sore cheek, the chameleon called out to his friends.

'Stop it, everyone is staring at us!'

Vector's eyes shot open, and Charmy hit the brakes at such a high-speed that the resulting jolt injured his neck. A dozen staring eyes were focused in their direction, and the extent of their argument suddenly dawned on the trio, who were painfully aware of how awkward and incriminating they must have looked. They'd be sitting ducks if the Soleannan authorities were actively searching for them.

'Nevermind this big dumb croc!' Charmy shouted, waving at his audience. 'He's crazy, we're taking him back to the crazy home!'

'What!?' Vector looked furious.

'That's right,' Espio added, grabbing his boss by the wrist. 'He forgot to take his medication.'

Tugging at the crocodile's arm, Espio had to summon all of his strength to get Vector to budge from where he had taken root. It wasn't easy, as the hulking croc weighed a lot more than the lithe chameleon, and he wasn't exactly being co-operative.

Once they safely rounded the corner, Espio released his grip on Vector's arm, leaning back against the window of a clothing store whilst he caught his breath. The heavy beating of his heart eventually returned to normal, and he silently cursed his team members for acting so recklessly. After a quick check to make sure they weren't being followed, he allowed himself to relax.

'That was close,' He sighed, relief shining through his features. 'We need to be more careful from now on.'

'So ya decided to make me a nutjob?' Vector fumed, giving a giggling Charmy the evil eye. 'How's that supposed to help us!?'

'That was Charmy's doing, not mine. I was merely playing along.'

Vector woefully shook his head, 'So what do we do now?'

Charmy, who had glued his face to the store window, pointed to a rack of sunglasses on the other side of the glass, 'We should disguise ourselves so the cops don't recognize us.'

Vector and Espio looked unimpressed, 'I don't think wearin' a pair of shades is gonna' fool anyone Charmy. This ain't a cartoon ya know?'

'That's where the wigs come in!' The excited child added.

'I said n-'

Vector's sentence ended in abrupt silence as he found himself drawn to something far beyond the maze of clothing racks. Joining Charmy at the window, he squashed his face against the glass, peering at a hat stand situated beside a floor length mirror. What he saw amazed him, and it took all of his strength not to burst into fits of hysterical laughter. When he showed Charmy what he found so amusing, the child keeled over, gripping his stomach in heaving convulsions.

'Espio!' The bee cried, tears of merriment staining his cheeks. 'You've got to come see this!'

The chameleon cupped his hands to his face and gazed into the store, letting out a soft gasp when he realized what he was looking at. It was such a sight to behold that even the aloof ninja could hardly contain his snigger.

Knuckles was poised before the tall mirror, examining his reflection. Turning this way and that, he assessed the cork hat he wore on his head, looking as though he couldn't quite decide what to make of it. The Chatoix were all too keen to give the clueless echidna a hand, and Vector eagerly waltzed into the shop, followed by a flushed Charmy and a trembling Espio, who was doing everything in his power to keep his composure.

Almost as soon as he noticed the Chaotix, Knuckles whipped off the hat, hiding it behind his back with beetroot cheeks and slight indignation.

'What are you guys doing here!?'

'Nice to see ya too.' Vector smirked, gaping at the conspicuous hat poking out from behind the echidna. 'Is that an impulse purchase?' He asked, pointing at the offending item.

Knuckles produced the hat from where it hid, 'No, I was just trying it on!'

'I never placed you as a hat person,' Espio added.

The echidna's brow furrowed, 'I'm not! It just caught my eye.'

'If you say so.'

'I do say so!' He turned his back on the trio, dejectedly placing the hat back on it's hangar. 'I'm better off without it anyway. The last one I had ended up getting burned to a crisp.'

The Chaotix shared a baffled look, having no clue what the echidna was talking about. Charmy opened his mouth to ask, but Vector shoved him out of the way. Now was not the best time to engage in conversation. Not when they were in a rush, and certainly not whilst the media was only a broadcast away from making them public enemy number one. They had to find out what Knuckles knew about Eggman.

'Listen, as amusin' as it was to see ya in that hat, we didn't come all this way to make fun of ya.' Vector reassured, hoping he'd caught Knuckles on a good day.

'Then what did you come for?'

'We're looking for Eggman.'

The guardian's eyes grew wide for a moment, and he subconsciously curled his hands into fists. It came as no surprise that he held such a deep resentment for Eggman, possibly more so than anyone else. Their history together was wrought with all kinds of trouble, and if not for the echidna's extremely gullible nature, the doctor would not have succeeded in wrapping Knuckles around his little finger as often as he had.

Only after prolonged exposure to society had the echidna grown to understand the nature of others, allowing him to see through Robotnik's tricks. There was no doubt that he was still as naïve and foolish as ever, but he'd improved remarkably since their first encounter, and Vector knew that Knuckles was their last hope at finding Eggman. If that failed, they'd have to seek out Shadow, and he wasn't exactly keen on the idea.

'What do you want with _him?' _The echidna spat the word from his mouth like dirt.

'He's a suspect in our abduction case. We heard you might know where he is.'

The echidna scowled, 'What makes you think that?'

Vector paused, choosing his words carefully. Knuckles didn't like to be associated with the doctor, but Sonic had clearly stated the two had been in some kind of fight. If Rouge was telling the truth about Shadow, as she had been with Knuckles, then the doctor had to be in Soleanna somewhere, and the chances of all three being in the same place at the same time was more than just coincidence.

'We heard about the scuffle ya had in Night Babylon. What was that all about?'

'Did Eggman trick you again!' Charmy buzzed from Espio's shoulder.

'Of course not!' The echidna barked back, baring his teeth in an angry growl. 'What do you think I am, stupid?'

Charmy was about to reply when Vector, once again, pushed him out of the way, 'So what did he do to make ya so angry?'

Knuckles folded his arms and looked away, stubborn as ever, 'That idiot had the nerve to approach me on Angel Island - _My _sacred island - to pick a fight with his new line of battle droids. Needless to say, I made short work of them.'

'What would possess him to do such a thing?' Espio asked.

'Beats me,' The echidna scoffed. 'I guess he was after the Master Emerald again. I thought he'd given that up a long time ago.'

Vector considered this, but Eggman's current mode of operation seemed to clash with Knuckles's prediction. Ever since the Space Colony ARK incident, where Tails had created a fake chaos emerald, Eggman had been less and less inclined to try and steal the legitimate jewels. This was further fuelled by his discovery that Wisps held more concentrated energy than the actual emeralds themselves. As a result, he was constantly seeking out new power sources, determined to find something with more power than all of the emeralds combined. Perhaps Gazebo was right, and Eggman was after his rings.

'So what are ya doin' in Soleanna?' Vector quizzed, wondering what reason Knuckles had to chase after Robotnik.

'I want answers.'

'Answers?'

'Yeah, from the good doctor himself. That dirty coward ran away the minute his plan went South.' He jabbed at the air with his fists, slicing through it with enough force to generate small flames. 'Nobody tarnishes the sanctity of Angel Island and gets away with it.'

'I wonder what Eggman is planning?' Espio asked himself, lost deep within his own contemplations. 'Perhaps he's got a trick up his sleeve?'

Vector replied to the rhetorical question with a half-hearted shrug. The further they delved into the mystery, the more enigmas they seemed to create. Neither of them could answer the chameleon's question, but Knuckles was an ally, and a powerful one. They felt some comfort knowing that he was on their side.

'So how's Mighty doing?' Knuckles asked, stepping into the warmth of the sun. 'I can't remember the last time I spoke to him.'

'He sends us postcards every month, and sometimes he writes letters about how he's diggin' into the deepest depths of his soul.'

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, 'Really? Well, whatever makes him happy.'

They continued their conversation on foot, discussing in detail the events of their journey. For a little while, the Chaotix were able to feign some form of normality, shoving their troubles to the back of their minds in place of joy and laughter. It was peaceful, and the burning sun showered them in a glossy heat that seemed to chase away the perpetually dark cloud hovering above their heads.

But the serenity lasted for only a brief period, and no sooner had they turned the corner leading to the industrial complex, than they were being ambushed by a dozen armed soldiers in bulletproof vests and dark visors. Sirens wailed loudly as police cars screeched to a stop outside the rusty gates, helicopters flew overhead, barriers were set up, and the terrified public watched in abject horror as their peaceful resort town was overtaken by the G.U.N. military. It was havoc, as screaming citizens fled in every direction.

'Put your hands in the air,' A deep voice echoed from an unseen megaphone. 'Come quietly and do not resist arrest.'

'Shoot!' Knuckles spun round, glaring at his comrades. 'Mind telling me what's going on?'

'I repeat, put your hands in the air or we will open fire.'

Vector could feel his skin turn clammy, wiping the back of his wrist on his thigh. They were cornered, with nowhere to go, and no way of fighting back. One wrong move would result in a bloodbath of bullets and shrapnel tearing through their flesh. Even Knuckles, a guy renown for jumping headfirst into battles, had turned a significant shade lighter.

Espio concentrated all of his energy into one ball, waiting for his boss to give the order, but Vector was smart enough to know that even the ninja was at a severe disadvantage. His leaf storm attack was quick, but not quick enough to secure their freedom. The soldiers were on edge, and a simple sneeze would be enough to ignite their trigger fingers.

'What is going on here!?' The echidna hissed, trying his best to stay as still as possible. Any sudden movement could prove deadly.

The crocodile controlled his breathing, inhaling large gusts of oxygen to still his shaking hands. This was bad. Very bad.

'Listen Knux, I ain't gonna' lie to ya. We're in trouble. Deep trouble. But this ain't what it looks like. We've been framed, and we think it has somethin' to do with our case.'

The guardian frowned, keeping a careful eye on the rifles targeting the group. Sonic had once been in the same situation, having been used as an appropriate scapegoat for the military. If the blue blur couldn't outrun them, Knuckles and the much slower Chaotix had no chance of escaping with their lives intact. The proud echidna faced a dilemma that only had one solution, and he didn't like it.

'We'll have to surrender.' He lamented.

Vector watched as the infantry slowly edged towards them, practically itching at the opportunity to lay waste to the pseudo criminals standing vulnerable and helpless. It struck a nerve with the crocodile, furious that these people, hired to protect and serve the United Nations, were openly willing to murder a pack of unarmed, defenceless civilians. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?

'I won't ask you again,' Came the belligerent voice 'Put your hands in the air, or we_ will _fire.'

Slowly, the four of them lifted their hands above their heads, waiting to hear the clink of cuffs tighten round their wrists. Charmy was on the verge of tears, and Vector felt bad about being unable to comfort him. Not a word escaped their lips as the soldiers applied the restraints, locking both their hands and feet in thick, steel binds that cut into their flesh. Applying more force than was necessary, they dragged the Chaotix to the forefront of the crowd, shoving them to the ground where they remained, a row of gun barrel's pointed at their heads, daring them to move.

A G.U.N truck pulled up, ready to cart them off to whatever prison cell awaited. Two gun beetles flew out, accompanied by two laser hunters, ready to blast away should they try to run. Vector couldn't help but wonder just how serious their supposed crime had been in order to warrant such an extreme reaction.

'They're not messing around,' Espio said, lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper.

'Yeah, I'd just like to thank you for getting me involved.' Knuckles sarcastically remarked.

Two more people emerged from the vehicle, but the Chaotix didn't dare move, keeping their eyes firmly fixed on the grey earth below them. G.U.N had called out all the stops, and these guys were amongst their best agents. Vector winced when he realized who was approaching, and his heart sank deeper in his chest at the revelation of just how much trouble they were in.

'Well, well, well,' Shadow mused, joining Omega's side. 'What do we have here?'


	9. Revelation

**AN: **Though it has never been confirmed, I've always assumed that Omega was a member of G.U.N. Regardless of whether or not this is canon, I've made him an agent for the purpose of this story.

The truck rode over a bump in the road, sending Vector's skull crashing against the wall. Jolted from sleep, the croc sat up with a gasp, momentarily forgetting where he was. A blinding haze had descended on his vision, and he rubbed his tired eyes, taking note of the tight cuffs digging into his wrists. Itchy and uncomfortable, he writhed around in his seat, feeling a dull ache reverberate off his spine.

He'd slept through most of the journey, having no idea how long or how far they had travelled. Charmy was dozing to his left, eyes red and swollen from crying. Espio was to his right, meditating. Knuckles was beside the chameleon, keeled over from a punch to the gut. Vector remembered Shadow lashing out when the echidna refused to sit down.

Leaning forward, the croc placed his head in his hands, resting two elbows on their respective knees. It was like an oven in the enclosed room, and the stifling heat was giving him a migraine. Mouth dry and voice strained, he rubbed his throat with the tips of his fingers, carefully massaging his vocal cords in an attempt to ease the friction.

His captors sat on the opposite bench, reserved and quiet, as expected. Omega was acting as guard, guns prepped and ready to fire, scanning the room with a soft_ whirring _noise that echoed off the walls. The hedgehog was more laid back, arms folded across his chest, gazing at his feet. His expression was a blank slate, making him impossible to read.

'How long was I out?' Vector asked no one in particular.

'Long enough,' Came Shadow's deadpan reply. It was the first time he'd spoken since their journey began.

'Where exactly are we goin'?'

'That is of no concern to you.' The hedgehog sniffed.

Frustrated, the detective sat back, feeling the very last dregs of his patience beginning to slip. Before their arrest, he had considered Shadow an ally, and perhaps even a friend, but now the hedgehog's callous and cold nature was beginning to grate on the his nerves. All he wanted was an answer, but no one seemed willing to provide one.

'At least tell us what we've been charged with?' He begged, too tired to let his pride get the better of him. 'Cause honestly, we ain't got a clue.'

Edging closer to the brink of his seat, Vector stared at Shadow, who had chosen to disregard his question, determined to make the hedgehog acknowledge his existence. It was something the agent persistently refused to do, and it caused the crocodile nothing but grief. But unbeknown to the detective, a red line ran along the floor, giving agents permission to use lethal force should a prisoner cross it, and as he continued to scoot further towards his captor, Vector was unaware of how dangerously close he came to dancing on the verge of death, inches away from sealing his own fate.

'Just answer me will ya?' He snapped, sending smalls drops of saliva splattering against the hedgehog's face. 'I need to know why we're here!'

Caught up in his own rage, the croc lurched forward, crossing the invisible barrier that accidentally forced Omega into action. Jumping up, the robot aimed his gun directly at Vector's head, preparing to unleash a hail of bullets into his target's body.

Espio and Knuckles scooted back, helpless to assist their friend. The echidna fought against the reinforced chains, finding his struggle to be futile, whilst Espio reached for a ninja star, completely forgetting that G.U.N had confiscated them. Charmy found himself knocked to the ground by his boss's tail, dazed and confused as he tried to make sense of the scene unfolding before him.

Stumbling back, the crocodile curled into a ball, cowering beneath his arms in a pathetic attempt to deflect the bullets. He was going to die, and as he lay there waiting for the excruciating pain to overwhelm him, Omega closed the gap between them, the clink of his heavy body reverberating off the truck. A cold metal made contact with the detective's forehead, and he squeezed his eyes shut, ready.

But the pain never came, and the soft sobbing of a scared Charmy soon evaporated into quiet sniffling. Unfurling from beneath his hands, the croc sucked oxygen back into his lungs, feeling the throb of his pulse racing rapidly against his neck. His knees shook, rattling the bench beneath him, and he tensed his calves in an attempt to quench the sensation. Nobody spoke, letting a heavy silence fall upon the building tension.

Omega's head spun to face his partner, who had his arm locked in a firm grip. With a calm and collected demeanour, the hedgehog slowly released his friend's wrist, finally content with the knowledge that he wouldn't fire. Returning to his seat, Shadow once again fixed his eyes on the floor, and Vector found himself at a loss for words. Was this a regular occurence, or did he only save the people he liked?

'What is the meaning of this?' Omega demanded, sheathing his weapon behind a metal plate.

'Sit down.' The hedgehog's voice carried a slight hint of aggression.

'You mean to sabotage our mission?'

'Murder is not our mission, Omega. Now sit down. This is none negotiable.'

Though the machine lacked an ability to express emotion, Vector could tell from his hesitance that he was unsure of what to do. After a moments contemplation, the robot obediently joined his partner's side, staring ahead with two eerily soulless eyes, and for the first time since they'd met, Vector realized how much Omega unnerved him.

'I don't know what to say,' The crocodile stepped forward, extending a trembling hand toward the hedgehog. 'You saved my life, I owe ya one.'

As though a switch had clicked inside his head, Shadow's face dropped into a nasty scowl, and he kicked Vector in the ribs hard enough to send the crocodile flying back into the bench. Knocking the breath right out of his lungs, Vector lay in a heap on the floor, winded. His back arched in agony as he felt a sharp stab twinge at his spine.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed!?' The hedgehog growled, crouching before the crumpled detective. 'This line isn't for show!'

He grabbed the croc's chin, forcing his watering eyes to look at the red line he'd been about to cross for a second time. The rest of his friends looked on, and Vector knew exactly how they were feeling. Weak, vulnerable, useless. It wasn't a nice situation to be in, and he felt utterly humiliated for being made into a weeping shell of a man.

'That's the last time I'm going to intervene!' Shadow stressed, pinching Vector's chin painfully between his thumb and forefinger. 'Cross it again, and you'll have dug your own grave!'

Releasing the croc from his grasp, the hedgehog trudged towards a darkened corner, preferring to stand in his namesake than sit with everyone else.

Vector squeezed between Charmy and Espio, both of whom gave him a reassuring pat on the back. As he rubbed at his chin, it occurred to the crocodile that he'd suffered so much abuse in the past twelve hours he'd most likely set a world record. His entire body ached, and he was certain that, come morning, he'd be black and blue instead of green.

But then a more traumatic thought came crashing down on the emotionally drained croc. As soon as dawn arrived, they'd be behind bars, and their mission would no longer matter. With no home, no job, and no future, their only consolation was the promise of regular meals and a bed to sleep in. It didn't bring much comfort.

'How did we get ourselves into this mess?'

The question was rhetorical, but Omega answered none the less, 'You are guilty of performing acts of terrorism against G.U.N headquarters.'

'Huh?' Vector was puzzled by the robot's reply.

'Three subsidiary buildings were destroyed over the course of one night. We have video evidence of you committing the act.'

'Woah!' Vector's jaw hung low as he tried to take in that information. His friends were similarly stupified. 'That's serious business!'

Omega's head spun in a circle, settling back down with a soft hum, 'Yes, my search for Eggman was cut short because of your actions. Now I must locate him once again.'

With a sigh, Shadow pushed himself off the wall, walking toward the group until he was standing in the centre of the infamous red line. He looked fed up more than irritated, running a hand through his quills.

'I've never known anyone as stupid as you. committing your felonies directly in front of the security cameras. Were you trying to get caught?'

Whoever was responsible for the crime had done a fine job of implicating the Chaotix, and an even better job of ensuring they were imprisoned for a very long time. The real perpetrator wanted them out of the way, and although they'd figure out _how _such a task had been accomplished, they had yet to figure out _who_ was behind it, and _why._

'No,' Vector grumbled, stomping both feet on the ground. 'We weren't tryin' to get caught, 'cause we didn't do it in the first place!'

'We were framed!' Charmy buzzed, his wings flapping hopelessly through the clamp G.U.N had forced him to wear. 'You've got to believe us!'

'Well I don't!' Came the hedgehog's stern reply.

This caught the bee off guard, who was torn somewhere between having a temper tantrum and giving Shadow the cold shoulder, 'I used to think you were cool, but now I just think you're a big bully.'

The agent seemed unphased by this, 'I'm only following orders.'

Turning his back on the group, Shadow voiced his disapproval through a series of grunts, annulling any and all conversation pertaining to their arrest. He didn't want to discuss the issue any longer, but Vector was unable to let sleeping dogs lie, certain that there was more to the hedgehog's actions than he was letting on.

Shadow, why did ya save us?

Not only had the agent prevented Omega from shooting the crocodile twice, but he'd also dealt a swift punch to Knuckles in order to divert the robot's attention. It went beyond the rules and regulations of a G.U.N soldier, and the crocodile firmly believed that the hedgehog's morals played a large part in their continued existence. He held them in high enough regard to spare their lives.

'Do ya honestly think we're capable of doin' somethin' like that?'

Shadow peered over his shoulder, 'The footage speaks for itself.'

'That ain't what I asked.'

The hedgehog thought hard about his answer, 'Honestly? No, I don't. You guys are a lot of things. Bumbling, foolish, hopeless. But you're not terrorists.'

'Then why are we here?'

Shadow lifted a shoulder and let it fall in a lazy shrug, seeming to genuinely regret what he was about to say, 'Because I'm a G.U.N agent, and my mission is my top priority.'

The driver hit the brakes and everyone jerked forward, bounding back like they were attached to a piece of elastic. The engine came to an abrupt stop, and the sound of doors slamming made Vector's heart thump. Shoes scraped along gravel as the doors clicked open, allowing a beam of light to sneak between the small crack.

'We're here,' Shadow said, the lines of his brow creased in resentment. 'Line up, shut your mouths, and follow me.'


	10. Incarceration

Before they'd even stepped onto solid ground, the Chaotix found themselves being blindfolded by an unknown G.U.N soldier. It seemed the organization were taking extra precautions to ensure the safety of their prison, especially since Robotnik had completely decimated their last base. As a result, security was heightened, and all prisoners were denied any information as to the whereabouts of said establishment. It had become classified information.

Shadow led the way, assuming his tough, stoic persona that he wore so well. Omega was at the back, once again ready to shoot anyone he caught breaking the strict guidelines enforced upon convicts. He was frightfully animate when it came to violence, aware of every stray pebble skittering along the ground.

It was difficult to move with the cuffs restraining their movement, reducing the team to a slow shuffle that served to prolong their pain and suffering. It was the military's preferred method of breaking their inmates. The psychological trauma left them paranoid and influential, allowing the soldiers to have better control. They couldn't fight back if they were so terribly broken, and as they reached the entrance, Vector was beginning to think he should have let the robot put him out of his misery.

Once inside, the black rag obscuring their vision was removed, replaced by an unusual neck brace that fit snuggly round their throats. Shadow further explained it's purpose; an unpleasant close proximity detonation device, rigged to explode in the unlikely event that a prisoner should escape, essentially making it impossible to flee beyond a certain distance. The entire building, including the sea and the sky, was surrounded by sensors that triggered the brace should anybody stray too far.

None of them took the news particularly well, and as they were escorted down the sterilized corridor leading to their cell, Vector began to question whether they'd be spending the rest of their days locked away under false pretense, forever being remembered as violent criminals. It broke his heart to think of what his friends would say.

The room itself was specially catered to their individual abilities and skills, specifically prepared to prevent them from escaping. Large spotlights were directed at the cramped cell, acting as a counter to Espio's stealth ability. The chameleon let a gutteral snarl form in the back of his throat. He was powerless. They had stripped him of the last remaining ace hidden up his sleeve.

Thick bars sat close together, killing any hope Charmy had of slipping through the gap. An electric current ran up and down the cold metal, deterring anyone from making physical contact with them. Both the floor and walls were constructed from strong alloy steel, rendering it impossible to burrow out of the prison, something which caused distress to the echidna, who glanced hopelessly at his fists.

A retinal scanner sat beside the cell, designated to the hedgehog's DNA. After unlocking the bars, he removed the cuffs from around his captive's wrists, ensuring they were safely inside the room before letting the bars click back into place. Without a word, he walked away, leaving them trapped inside their eternal coffin, abandoned, with nothing but the echo of footsteps and their dying hope to keep them company.

Settling down on the icy floor, Vector rubbed his swollen flesh, tracing the painful blisters that had risen on his skin. It felt nice to have his hands back, but the liberation was a small victory in comparison to the freedom he had lost. He examined his surroundings, envisioning the bleak future that lay ahead.

An open toilet sat against the far wall, ugly and uninviting. The cell's only bed was a small block of wood hanging off two rusty chains. It was too small for Vector to fit on. What little he could see of the corridor was blocked by the many G.U.N Hunters patrolling the area. The croc counted five, but there may have been more. Two security cameras sat adjacent to one another in the corner, protected by a shock field.

Charmy sat before the bars, gazing forlornly beyond the cage. His wings were no longer clamped, yet they remained still. The bee was too depressed to fly. Espio leaned against the wall, ankles crossed, arms folded. His eyes were shut, but he wasn't meditating. Knuckles paced back and forth, punching the air every once in a while. He'd been labeled an accomplice to the Chaotix.

'Is this really the end?' Espio asked solemnly.

'No, I refuse to believe it!' The echidna looked at Vector expectantly. 'There's got to be a way out of here, right?'

The croc shrugged. He wasn't quite ready to give up, but he was in no state of mind to plan an escape. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure he could. The military had dedicated their time to finding each member's weakness, making it impossible to break out. And even if they did manage it, the neck brace was nothing but a hinderance to their plan. Without knowledge of the technology, they'd never be able to remove it. Was there a chance it would explode? Vector simply didn't know.

Crawling atop the tiny bed, he rolled onto his side, resting his head in the nook of his arm. Perhaps he'd feel better after a long nap. It would certainly clear his mind, which was currently swarming with a jigsaw of shattered puzzles that he was unable to piece back together. Everything was a mess of mental debris that blocked the passage to rational thought. He had to dispose of it before he could plot their subsequent bid for freedom.

Shutting his eyes, Vector waited for sleep to consume him, but just as he was beginning to drift off, a large hand grabbed his ankle, yanking him onto the floor with a dull thud. Bashing his head against the solid earth, Vector sat up with a yelp, rubbing vigorously at the back of his scalp. Knuckles stood before him, looking displeased.

'What did ya do that for?' The croc yelled, feeling a small lump begin to surface.

'Quit hogging the bed! You're not the only one who's tired.'

Vector cringed at the small bump protruding from his skull, 'If ya wanted to lie down ya should have just said so!'

The echidna trudged over to the make-shift bed, testing the strength by pushing both of his fists into the wood. It seemed sturdy enough, after all, it had supported the much heavier Vector. Sitting atop the uncomfortable block, Knuckles crossed his arms and stared displeased at the opposite wall. His constant squirming seemed to indicate that he wasn't satisfied.

'Are we really expected to share one bed, or is this a temporary cell?' He asked inquisitively.

Vector got to his feet, stretching his arms behind his neck. He'd found himself inclined to believe this was little more than a holding cell. Somewhere along the line he'd figured out that G.U.N would most likely prepare a solitary confinement chamber unique to each member of the team. Dividing the group would be another step in the organizations goal of psychologically breaking them. Nobody, not even Espio, was able to survive weeks of lonesome seclusion.

Another tremor of rumbling nerves ran through his gut. Or perhaps it was hunger? He could no longer tell. They hadn't eaten a thing since the greasy hot dogs not twelve hours before. Or perhaps it was thirteen? Vector discovered that time no longer existed within the unforgiving walls of the prison. Everything he held dear had been taken away. His cell phone. His Walkman. His pride. Would things ever return to normal?

'Do you think they'll feed us?' Charmy asked, slumped on the floor beside Espio.

'They'd better,' Knuckles warned, kicking up his legs until he was sprawled along the bed. 'Just as long as it's not beans.'

The door at the bottom of the hall opened, drawing everyone's attention to the approaching black hedgehog. His head was bowed, and his mien wore the usual poker face they'd come to know so well. It was obvious he hadn't come to bring them food, and the young bee gripped his stomach mournfully. The hedgehog used the scanning device to release the lock, revealing a dozen or so Hunter robots. There were more than Vector had originally thought.

The agent's eyes settled on the echidna, who had pulled himself into a seated position. 'You have a call waiting.'

Knuckles seemed puzzled by this, 'A call? From who?'

Shadow shrugged, 'I'm just the messenger.'

Curious, the guardian hopped off the bed and stepped out of the cell. Shadow sealed the bars before leaving, ensuring the remaining prisoners were properly secured. As he was escorted down the corridor, Knuckles glanced at them over his shoulder, giving them a quick wave to ensure he was alright.

They passed through the large door, revealing a maze of forks diverging from the center of the room. There were halls running diagonally, vertically and horizontally, and if not for Shadow's guidance, the echidna would have gotten lost along the many branching pathways. They were taking a meandering course through the building, and Knuckles tried to memorize the route. If by some miracle they did manage to escape, he'd at least know his way around.

Turning the corner, they arrived at a small, square booth just big enough to fit one person inside. It created a false sense of privacy, and the echidna knew that G.U.N personnel would be able to hear everything he said. Shadow urged him to enter the claustrophobic space, informing him that it may be the last chance he got to communicate with the outside world.

The interior walls were made of a dark material, not quite metal and not quite wood. Knuckles wasn't sure what it was, but something about the texture reminded him of the Black Arms ships that attacked the city not long ago. Had G.U.N been harvesting their scrap metal for use in construction?

A red bulb flashed erratically above the phone, and Knuckles glanced through a small glass panel in the door. Shadow had his back to the booth. Something about the hedgehog's stance made him look visibly on edge. The echidna didn't want to keep him waiting. Reaching for the receiver, he lifted the phone off the hook and placed it to his ear, eager to find out who was on the other end.

'Uh, hello?'

'You took your sweet time! Don't you know it's rude to keep a woman waiting?'

Knuckles felt his brow crease at the sound of Rouge's voice. Of all the people that could have called him, why did it have to be her? With a grimace, the echidna shifted slightly, afraid to let Shadow catch him shouting into the phone. She always knew how to push his buttons, and Knuckles had a sneaking suspicion that she was about to do just that.

'What do you want?' He snapped.

'That's no way to talk to a lady.'

'Well when I see one, I'll remember to be polite.'

The bat made a small sound of irritation, 'If that's how you're going to be, then perhaps I should just hang up and leave you to rot?'

'Be my guest.'

Knuckles could hear nails tapping impatiently against a hard surface, 'Fine. And while I'm at it, I think I'll pop by that shrine of yours. The Master Emerald must be feeling lonely.'

'Hey, you leave my Emerald alone!'

She started to laugh, and the echidna felt his temper begin to rise. Was this all just a game to her? Was she so devious as to take advantage of his incarceration? He felt like an idiot for having put any faith into the woman at all. And he had put faith into her. The two had worked together in the past, and he often found that beneath her coquettish nature, there was a soft and caring heart.

'Do you think this is funny!?'

'Not at all,' She replied, catching her breath. 'I'm disappointed actually. My shoulders are ever so sore. I was hoping you'd come and massage them for me.'

'What!?'

The guardian's cheeks flared up, and his fists started to shake. She was unforgivably flirtatious, even over the phone. Rouge had him under her thumb, twirling him round her little finger like ringlets of hair. The sound of a rattling receiver could be heard down the phone, and she knew he was struggling to keep his composure.

'You've been a naughty boy haven't you Knuckie?'

The echidna's face was completely enveloped in a fiery heat, 'I thought I told you not to call me that!'

'They're naming you as an accomplice in the attacks.'

'Tell me something I don't know!?' He growled, fighting a growing urge to slam the phone down. 'Why are you calling me?'

She heaved a sigh, 'I just wanted to see how you were, is that so wrong?'

He placed a fist on his hip, biting the inside of his cheek. Since when did she care about his well being? It seemed she was acting like her usual immature self. He still hadn't forgiven her for tricking him into visiting Eggman's amusement park. Though he should have known that Eggman would never leave a love heart at the end of a letter.

'Are they feeding you?' She asked.

'No.'

'Pity, I'll send some grapes.'

'Is that a joke?'

'I just thought you might be peckish.'

He grumbled, leaning against the wall of the booth. 'If you've got nothing useful to say, then I'm going back to my cell.'

The bat huffed into the mouthpiece, and Knuckles had visions of her pouting at him from wherever she was stationed, 'Is that the thanks I get for showing my concern?'

'Goodbye Rouge,' He replied firmly.

'Are you always so serious? You're as bad as Shadow. Very well, I guess this is farewell.'

'I guess so.'

'Just remember, Carnis el nada.'

'What?'

'It's an old Latin saying. It means, truth lies before you. Chow.'

She hung up before Knuckles had the chance to question her further. He wondered where she'd learned Latin, having considered her too lazy to look beyond anything of a purely aesthetic quality. Regardless, it was nice to be out of that oppressive cell, and even though the conversation had left him with nothing more than a headache, he was thankful that he'd been able to forget reality for a few minutes.

Returning the phone to it's hook, he gave himself a moment to let the bubbling fury in his gut subside, hoping the blush on his cheeks had vanished before the hedgehog could see. Sucking in his breath, the echidna left the booth, feeling the rush of cool air wash over his features. It had been close and sticky in the small booth, and Knuckles allowed the chilly breeze to dry his damp skin.

'Finished?' The agent asked, peering over his shoulder.

Knuckles nodded, 'Don't you want to know who it was?'

The hedgehog shook his head, 'It's none of my business.'

Upon returning to the cell, Knuckles was greeted by his vigilant friends, keeping a close eye on him as the bars sealed themselves into an unseen latch. Charmy and Espio were sitting on the bed, and Vector, having grown tired of sitting on the floor, was now perched atop the toilet, one leg crossed over his knee.

'Who was it?' The croc asked, kicking his suspended foot in the air.

'That annoying bat girl.'

Vector's eyes narrowed, 'What did she want?'

'Nothing, as usual. She was just being Rouge.'

The echidna walked towards the wall and slammed his fist into it. He'd expected to find a dint in the metal, but instead he made a dint in his hand. Cupping his glove, he stomped angrily on the spot, feeling a shooting sensation ripple up his arm. The military had made sure he couldn't smash his way out, and he wildly flailed his hand in the air. It stung.

'Do you think she's in on this?' Espio inquired, resting his hand over his knee.

'No,' The guardian replied earnestly. 'It's not her style.'

Despite all the trouble Rouge had caused them, Knuckles still refused to hold her accountable for their trouble. She was sly, sneaky and often cold, but that didn't prevent her from knowing when she had strayed too far. The echidna felt that such a well planned scheme was above the bat's time and effort. She was brilliant but lazy. There was no way she'd put so much work into getting her hands on his Emerald.

'What did she say?' The chameleon sat upright, folding both legs beneath him.

Placing his back to the spot he'd previously punched, Knuckles tugged at the hem of his gloves, 'She made some sort of strange remark. Carnis el nada. Claims it's Latin.'

'Carnis el nada?' The ninja repeated.

'Truth lies before you.'

Vector got to his feet and restlessly hopped from foot to foot. He'd never imagined that someone like Rouge had any such knowledge of ancient language, but he'd also proven ignorant to her intelligence before. She'd cheated Fang out of his dirty earnings, coaxed the Chaotix into her little plan, and single-handedly made off with all the profit. He wanted to believe his friend, but the croc knew that Knuckles wasn't a very good judge of character. The thief excelled at manipulating him.

His train of thought was abruptly cut short by a clatter of commotion, and Vector stopped to peer through what little he could see beyond the bars. Flying back in surprise, he ducked to avoid the remnants of a Hunter robot hurling towards him. Cogs and wires littered the cell floor, accompanied by the dying sounds of an engine breaking down. Kncukles, Espio and Charmy lurched forward to examine the mangled machine, when another explosion sent them diving along the ground, barely scraping by the sharp chunks of metal paneling that smashed into the area where they had previously been standing.

Jumping up, they all scrambled towards one another, taking up a fighting stance to defend themselves from whatever was vastly approaching. A high-pitched creak invaded their hearing, and they edged back, giving themselves enough room to react should another robot come hurtling through. They were at a disadvantage, but they were Chaotix, and they weren't about to accept defeat so easily.

But to their amazement, the creaking sound was not that of an enemy, but the result of the cell bars being bent out-of-place, creating a hole wide enough for them to safely pass through. The soft patter of feet replaced the sound of battle, and the team immediately relaxed when they saw Silver waiting for them in the hall, the remains of every single guard robot lying fragmented at his feet.

'Hey guys.' He smiled. 'Sorry I'm late.'


	11. Escape

**AN: **Silver's personality reflects that of his Sonic Rivals incarnation, where he is much more cocky and self-assured.

**EDIT**: I removed a comical scene towards the end because it seemed out of place.

'Silver!' Espio slid through the newly created gap to greet his friend. 'How did you find us?'

'I got an anonymous tip from an old pal.'

Spinning on his heel, the pale hedgehog used his psychokinesis to rip the security cameras off the wall, shattering them into tiny pieces on the floor. An alarm started to sound, and he beckoned for the Chaotix to follow him. As they reached the heavy door at the end of the hall, it slid open to reveal an army of G.U.N soldiers. Unswayed, Silver produced a psychic knife, tripping them as they blindly ran towards the group.

Bypassing the fallen men, the team found themselves standing in the same multi-path room that Knuckles had encountered prior to their attempted escape. It appeared they were trapped, until Silver promptly commanded them to take the upper left route. He seemed to know where he was going, and Vector watched the confident psychic weaving in and out of the deadly lasers flying over his head.

Destroying another batch of machines, the hedgehog took a sharp right turn, guiding the prisoners to a considerably sized shutter that firmly sealed off their only means of exit. Knuckles grew impatient, dashing forward and punching at the barrier with all hs might. It did no good, and he collapsed, exhausted.

'You'll never get through,' Silver declared, observing the echidna's heavy breathing. 'There's no use in tiring yourself out like that.'

'So what do you suggest?' The guardian angrily yelled back, standing up and purposefully invading the hedgehog's space. 'You came to break us out of here, but instead you led us to a dead-end!'

Silver held his ground, blink unfaltering as he stared into Knuckles's glare, 'I followed the directions I were given. Can I help it if nobody told me it would be blocked?'

The guardian growled menacingly, curling his hands into tight fists. If they failed to break out of the prison, they'd most likely be severely punished. Gerald Robotnik had been executed for his crimes, and Knuckles was pained by the thought of suffering the same fate. Death by firing squad seemed so unceremonious. He wanted to die fighting, not strapped to a chair riddled with holes.

Espio could sense that the two of them did not get along, and whatever their unspoken grudge may be, the ninja knew that time was of the essence. If they didn't learn to put aside their differences soon, they'd never see the light of day again. Both Silver and Knuckles suffered from an inability to keep their bad attitude in check, but the chameleon was determined to put an end to their scuffle.

'Knock it off!' The ninja broke from his usual withdrawn silence, desperate to make them see the severity of their situation. 'Do you want to die here? Because I certainly don't. We need to be helping one another, not starting petty fights.'

Knuckles begrudgingly obliged, removing himself from the psychic's comfort zone. The two rivals agreed to shake hands in an unspoken truce, choosing to abstain from confrontation whilst they figured out how to bypass the conundrum they were faced with.

Two control rooms sat on either side of the immovable barrier, and Charmy dashed inside to examine the computer responsible for initiating lockdown. It required a six digit pass code to release the shutter. Knuckles entered the other room, coming to the same conclusion. Both computers consisted of a six lettered word needed in order to proceed.

'What do we do now!' The bee exclaimed, nervously glancing around the room.

'Get looking!' Knuckles called from the doorway.

'For what!?'

'Folders, notes, diaries, anything that could count as a password.'

Charmy whizzed round, yanking open drawers and examining cupboards, skimming through every page in every book that he happened across. The echidna did the same, making a mess as he discarded sheet after sheet of scrap paper on the floor, hauling drawers onto the ground as he tore at the plastic folders within. Most of what they found turned out to be worthless nonsense. Numbers, statistics, pie charts, graphs, post-it notes. Anything that could be deemed useful was left in a pile atop the table.

Meanwhile, a horde of G.U.N robots were vastly approaching the remaining team members. Shield Hunters, Gun Beetles and Laser Hawks lined the end of the hall, effectively trapping the group at a dead end. It appeared that surrendering was not an option. G.U.N were going to slaughter them on sight.

A hunter released a slew of bullets that were easily stopped by Silver's telekinesis. Pulling back his arm for added leverage, the hedgehog pushed through the air, sending the miniscule chunks of metal back at the robot, tearing through it's frame with enough force to split the machine in half. Dropping the shield, it fell to the floor in pieces.

'What are we going to do?' Charmy called from around the door.

'You guys keep searching,' The psychic called back, gesturing eagerly at the corridor. 'We'll hold up fort.'

Vector nodded, and Espio stepped forward, resigning himself to the oncoming battle. It was impossible to take on the entire facility, but if they could hold off their pursuers for a little longer, it might buy their friends enough time to figure out the code words. Vector flexed his fingers, vowing to enjoy his revenge whilst he had the opportunity. If he died, he died in the midst of an epic brawl, fighting for what he believed in.

'Ready boys?' He asked, placing one foot in front of the other. 'Let's dispose of this trash.'

Pushing himself into a run, the croc sped toward the oncoming Beetles, flinging his fist high above his head and smashing through the metal with a sickening crunch. The remains fell at his feet, and he quickly parried out of harms way, avoiding the Hawk that soared past. Espio dropped from the ceiling and crushed the robot's jet engine, leaving it unable to hover. Launching himself into the air, the ninja kicked himself off the machine, spinning in a circle until he was behind the jittering Hawk. Using both hands, he gripped the machine's head, yanking it down into the floor.

Silver dispatched three more Beetles, clearing a path for the ninja to wall jump onto his next target. Vector dodged the excess waste sailing through the hall, headbutting a Hunter as it lifted it's gun to take aim. Using his large jaws, the croc took the machine between his teeth and clamped down, snapping it in two. Picking up the orphan shield, he held it to his face, causing a stray bullet to ricochet back at the Hawk, immediately destroying it. Espio finished off the remaining Beetle by kicking it into the wall, breaking the robot's armour in order to tear at the wires inside.

'Piece o' cake' Vector remarked, admiring his handiwork.

'Nothing but chaff,' The hedgehog agreed.

'Don't let your guard down.' Espio replied, pointing to the growing shadows stretching along the floor. ''We're not out of the woods yet.'

An army of troops rounded the corner, heavily armed with weapons of every kind. It seemed they'd cleared out the entire armoury in an attempt to keep the convicts at bay. Rolling forward, the chameleon kicked a soldier in the kneecap, knocking him off-balance. His boss followed up with a punch to the gut, putting the man out of commission. Spinning round, the croc snatched the rifle from another man's grasp, slamming the butt into his face.

Silver ducked to avoid the sharp blade slicing through the air, but he was too slow, and the knife grazed his chest to reveal a sliver of blood. Frustrated, the hedgehog hurled the soldier at the ceiling, positioning the man so that his thigh hovered above the knife. Releasing his grip, the psychic watched as gravity took effect, forcing the troop's flesh to embed itself on the sharp, bloodied point.

'Move!'

Flipping over a trail of bullets, the hedgehog landed palm down on the ground, glancing at his allies to make sure they'd heard his cry. Retreating to the safety of the shutter, Espio and Vector watched as Silver set free a powerful wave of energy, rumbling through the earth at the unsuspecting army. The men fell in a messy pile, their muscles twitching spasmodically as they lost all control of their bodies. It allowed the team to rest for a short while, but the effects would soon wear off.

'Hurry it up!' Silver hunched against the wall, exhausted. 'We don't have much time left, and I'm starting to get tired.'

'We're working on it!' The echidna snapped.

Rustling through the piles of paper they'd collected, Knuckles and Charmy began relaying words to one another, trying to find a link between the two. Most of the paper got scrunched into worthless balls, discarded on the soft rug beneath their feet. Still they persevered, refusing to forfeit their freedom.

'Prison!' The bee shouted.

'Warden!' Knuckles replied.

They both typed their respective word into the computer, only to be greeted by a flashing red screen declaring, ACCESS DENIED. TWO ATTEMPTS REMAINING.

'Rats!' The echidna cursed, pounding his fist on the desk. 'We only have three attempts to get the right code!'

Charmy turned frantic, tearing through the remaining pages in search of any significant clue. There were so many six letter words that it was impossible to hazard a guess, but the child knew they had no choice. Even if they were to pick a word at random, it at least increased their chances, if only by a small margin.

'Colony!'

'Cannon!'

They typed the words into the system, hearts sinking when they were greeted by the same message as before. They only had once chance left to get it right. After that, they were completely out of lives.

The soldiers Silver had stunned were beginning to come round, retrieving their weapons and reloading the barrel of their guns. A chorus of footsteps alerted the gang to another pack of soldiers arriving just in time to support their fallen comrades. What little fight the Chaotix had left was vastly wearing thin. They needed that pass code.

Knuckles racked his brain with all kinds of illogical thoughts, clutching at straws as he attempted to find reason behind his own ramblings. How many letters were there in the english langauge? How many words did they make? He'd never felt the need to learn such trivial information.

What was it Rouge said?

The guardian continued to playback their phone conversation, rewinding the same sentence over and over again. _Cranis el nada. The truth lies before you_. For some reason, the phrase rang a bell in the echidna's head, though he'd never even heard it before. It became a maddening mantra that he repeated over and over again, trying to decipher the meaning behind such a message. Where did this truth lie?

Then, as if a great wave had washed over him, Knuckles's heart began to beat faster and harder than it had ever beaten in his entire life. Relief cascaded down his features, and he was thankful at having convinced himself to retain faith in the mysterious thief. She'd been rather obscure about her complicated hint, but G.U.N were listening, and she had to be careful.

'I've got it!' He peered round the door frame and beckoned to Charmy. 'Try Arcane!'

'Huh, you sure?'

'Just do it.'

The bee returned to his computer, but the six-year-old had no idea how to spell it. For someone so young, it was a complex word. Buzzing back to the door, he popped his head out for assistance, quickly retreating when a bullet whizzed by his nose. The echidna glanced cautiously at the child, who was hectically trying to gain his attention.

'What is it?'

'How do you spell Arcane?'

Knuckles clenched the frame with his fist, feeling the wood beginning to splinter in his grip. He held his temper. It wasn't Charmy's fault. 'A-R-C-A-N-E!'

'Thank you!' The bee replied gratefully, quickly typing the word into the computer.

The screen transformed from a soul crushing red into a glorious green, the words, ACCESS GRANTED, practically bringing tears to the boy's eyes. Clapping his hands excitedly, the child flew back to his friend, offering a reassuring thumbs up that fueled the echidna's determination. Now the moment of truth. Would his word match?

'Island,' He mumbled, pushing the keys down slowly. There was no room for error.

The loading bar seemed to freeze in place, filling up little by little. The suspense was pushing the echidna over the edge, and he felt a dizzying lump of nausea settle in his gut. His palms were clammy and his brow was damp. He wanted to scream at the screen, smash the control box, force the hard drive to speed up, but all he could do was wait.

Finally the bar filled, and the screen turned green, elating the happy guardian. His fists pumped the air above him, and he could do nothing but laugh as all the tension seeped out of his body, pooling at his feet to evanesce into the sky. That sneaky bat had provided them with the code. She'd helped liberate them. Perhaps she did have a heart afterall?

_Cranis el nada, _The echidna mused. _It's not Latin at all. _

Hitting the key required to unlock the shutter, Knuckles and Charmy joined the rest of the group, deciding to flee the battle whilst they were still in one piece. Slipping beneath the small gap provided by the slow moving gate, the Chaotix dashed into the cool evening air, followed by Silver, who was still trying to hold off the soldiers trailing behind. Using his telekinesis, the hedgehog tore a large gas cannister from the floor, placing it on its side before the exit. With a quick burst of energy, he sent a psychic knife slicing through the metal, causing an incredible explosion that destroyed much of the surrounding concrete. The collapsing stone and mortar effectively sealed off the hole.

'That should do it,' He chuckled, wiping the blood off his chest . 'They'll catch up to us eventually, but we'll be long gone by then.'

Everything was shrouded in a thick mist, making it impossible to see beyond the fence. A rush of water and the lingering smell of salt tickled their senses, implying they were out at sea. It was eerily silent, without even the wail of an alarm pushing through the sweeping flow of gentle waves. The far-reaching fence stretched high into the clouds, and Vector wondered whether Charmy would be able to fly them over.

'What we gonna' do about these?' He quizzed, running a hand along the neck brace.

'Don't worry,' Silver reassured him, pointing to the sky. 'I brought a friend along.'

They glanced into the grey nothingness, eyes glued to the distant silhouette slicing through the haze, a soft chug grew in pitch as they neared the prison, bursting through the remaining fog to reveal a shaft of sunlight that danced off the tip of the propeller. A familiar looking plane illuminated the otherwise dull landscape, and Tails waved to them cheerfully from the cockpit.

At the age of eight, Miles Prower had been declared a child prodigy, able to craft planes, walking tanks and alien translation devices. The fox held such a high intelligence that it rivalled that of Dr. Eggman, and Vector knew that if anyone was capable of removing the pesky collars, it would be him.

Blowing a circle of dust and gravel across the floor, Tails successfully managed to land the Tornado, keeping the blades spinning as he removed his goggles, propping them atop his head. Two colourful eyes twinkled at them from beneath a floppy mass of hair that sprung out from between the strap of his goggles.

'Hey!' He enthusiastically called. Leaning an arm casually on the frame of the vehicle. 'I heard you guys could use a little help?'

'Tails, it's so good to see ya!' Vector waltzed over to the fox, shaking his hand so zealously that he almost dislocated the child's shoulder. 'Do me a favour and remove this darn collar will ya? It's chafing my neck real bad.'

'Sure thing,' He winced, trying to break free of the croc's strong grip. 'If I could just get my hand back.'

'Oh sure, sorry.'

Rolling his stiff shoulder, Tails rummaged trough the rucksack at his feet, the clink and clank of tools smashing against one another as he searched. Finally he removed a slender pin, almost the size of a sewing needle, and placed it between the vertical line representing the seam of the brace. With the point of the pin lying between the miniscule gap, Tails slammed his palm into the back of the needle, prying open the collar with a soft _click._ The open brace fell to the floor, and Vector gleefully crushed it beneath his foot.

Espio, Charmy and Knuckles followed suite, each rubbing the tender flesh around their necks, feeling for the painful red mark that had been left behind by the oppressive band.

'Finally,' Espio sighed, bending his head left and right. 'That's a weight of my shoulders.'

'That was easy!' Charmy exclaimed, shooting high into the sky.

'We can celebrate later,' Silver said, levitating inches from the earth. 'Right now, we need to get out of here.'

Tails had made some renovations to the Tornado Three since he'd last used it. A fresh coat of red paint hid the many nicks and scratches acquired from the time he and Sonic flew across the broken globe. He'd also created a passenger seat, finding it to be rather useful on rescue missions. The blue blur didn't need it, but not everyone was so adept at balancing on the back of a moving plane.

'Hop in!' Tails invited, yanking his goggles back down over his eyes. 'We've got approximately five minutes and three seconds before the cavalry arrive.'

Vector was too heavy to effectively balance on top of the plane, so he slid into the passenger seat. Espio took the right wing, and Charmy took the left wing, whilst Knuckles chose to stand beside the tail. Miles flicked a few switches, pulled a lever, and pushed a sequence of buttons, finally making a signal with his thumb, indicating that they were ready to go.

As the plane started to rise, Vector looked back at the bleak, domineering prison. His eyes scanned the plumes of smoke dissipating into the veil of mist, snaking along the stony walls like a serpent. His pupils trailed the flow of grey, and as they wandered past a high window, the crocodile caught sight of Shadow, casually leaning against the frame. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and as the hedgehog turned around, Vector saw the fleeting curl of a smile cross the agent's lips.

_Ya never cease to surprise me_, Vector chuckled, feeling a comfortable warmth settle in the centre of his chest. _Thanks, buddy. Thanks a lot._


	12. Respite

'I can't believe Shadow saved us!' Charmy exclaimed, his wings flapping in the strong wind.

'And Rouge too.' Vector said, sounding almost amazed.

They'd been flying for some time, trapped inside the never-ending stream of smog. It was a whirlpool of shapes that danced before their eyes, a pale rainbow hue swirling in a menagerie of twists and turns, and had they not been desperate to get away from the semi-demolished military base, Vector thought they might have found it rather pretty.

Tails had informed them of their current location. Arcane Island, a high security compound hidden just South of the Mystic Ruins. G.U.N were responsible for it's upkeep, ensuring nobody drifted towards the murky depths of the glossy haze obscuring it from view. The prison was the subject of a very popular urban legend, and only those directly involved with G.U.N were aware of it's existence.

'I knew it had to be true,' Knuckles yelled, desperately clinging to the wing with both hands. 'Cranis el nada, it's an anagram. The batgirl was helping us.'

'Who'da thought?' The croc replied, genuinely surprised.

Rouge wasn't as selfish as he'd originally presumed, and for the first time since the incident with Fang, Vector felt like she had finally earned forgiveness. Both she and Shadow had placed their necks on the line in order to help the Chaotix, and the crocodile suddenly felt a driving urge to complete their mission, determined to prove their innocence before G.U.N caught up with them. If he failed, their allies help would have been for nothing.

Silver flew beside the Tornado, his body illuminated in an unusual glow. Once in a while he would stop and rest beside Charmy, regaining the energy he needed to keep himself suspended in the air. The hedgehog had remained strangely quiet throughout their flight and Vector was curious to find out exactly where his motives lay. The psychic rarely paid them a visit unless his world was in turmoil.

Silver caught the croc inquisitively gazing at him, 'What?'

'How'd you get here?'

The hedgehog tapped the side of his nose, 'I have my ways.'

The detective didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but discovering why he'd come to the past was much more intriguing than discovering how he'd managed to achieve such a goal. Something was wrong, and Vector had an inkling that Tiara's abduction, the terrorist attack, and their subsequent imprisonment were all connected to Silver's own plight. Who was behind this whole mess, and how had they affected the future so dramatically?

'Let me guess,' Espio crouched on all fours, straining his eyes against the wind. 'Eggman Nega's up to no good again?'

Silver scoffed, 'Is he ever up to anything else?'

'What's he done this time?'

The hedgehog lowered his gaze, 'I don't know. That guy's more slippery than a fish.'

Slowing down, Silver took up his usual position on the wing, forcing Charmy to move further up the cold metal. He vigorously rubbed his tired eyes, letting his shoulders droop over his knees. Leaning forward, Vector placed his elbow on the door frame, trying to adopt a comfortable stance. There wasn't much room for someone of his size, and he was finding it difficult to sit still.

'I'm guessin' ya don't know where he is?'

Silver lifted his shoulder in a lazy shrug, 'All I know is that Eggman - your Eggman - is our first priority. If anyone knows where to find Nega, it's him.'

The croc sat back, remembering what Gazebo had told them the morning that chaos struck. Eggman was after his rings, or so he'd thought. Was he working with Nega again? It was a potential possibility. The two of them had been known to form an allegiance when they found a common goal. But if there's one thing Vector had learned from Espio, it was that Robotnik's counterpart was even more sinister and dangerous than their own doctor.

He'd heard numerous tales of the man's exploits, including his remarkable ability to travel through time. It remained something of a mystery as to how he managed to continuously accomplish such a task, but what proved even more baffling was how the man had succeeded in accessing the Sol Dimension. The sheer prospect that such a thing seemed so easy for him bothered the crocodile, and the more he dwelled on it, the more terrifying the man appeared to be. One tiny mistake, one broken link in the chain, could result in the entire universe collapsing into an empty nothingness.

If Silver was unable to figure out what he was up to, that meant he had not yet changed the future, leaving them at an unfortunate disadvantage. Just what was he planning to do? They had to find him before his scheme came to fruition.

'You guys look tired,' Tails remarked from the pilot seat. 'How about we make a pit stop?'

Charmy playfully kicked his feet back and forth, 'A pit stop?'

'Yup,' The fox nodded. 'I bet you haven't eaten in a while, huh?'

'No, I'm starving!' The bee replied, visibly cheering at the prospect of food.

'Alright then, hold on tight!'

With a lurch, the plane spun forward, making a nose dive toward the ocean below. Cruising through the fog, the Tornado skimmed across the crystal water, cutting a path through the cooling breeze that seemed to carry the team's worries away. A hot meal, or even a cold one, would be a blessing for the starving and fatigue ridden group. They'd fill their stomachs and stitch their wounds, preparing to continue their long-winded journey.

As they emerged from the mist, the luscious green jungle of the Mystic Ruins grew on the horizon, it's mountains stretching high into the baby blue sky, towering over the ancient temple residing in the centre of the crumbling, stone walls. The beautiful rivers meandered through the grassy knolls, tall, delicate leaves clutching at the water's edge. As the vehicle began to pull up, the passengers all gawked at the canopy of branches below, catching sight of a generous tree situated beside a small wooden shack. As they passed, Miles waved at the large cat emerging from beneath the make-shift roof.

'I wonder how he's doing?' The fox asked rhetorically.

Once they approached the train station that ran through the ruins, Tails began to descend along the sandy runway leading to his workshop. Gravity took effect, and the team found themselves clinging to the edge of the wings in order to stay upright. The wheels rolled along the floor, creating a steady, rhythmic flow of sound as they kicked up small pebbles littered about the runway. Coming to a halt, the team dropped to the floor, stretching their aching limbs. Silver reached his arms back in a long yawn, Knuckles rolled his shoulders, Charmy tightened his loose helmet, whilst Espio brushed off the remnants of leaves and dirt blown upon him by the wind. Vector was the last one to reach solid ground, practically falling out of the passenger seat as he got tangled up in his own feet. As he tried to stand up, the croc immediately fell back down, struggling against his weak knees.

'Help me out here will ya!' He bellowed, clasping at Knuckles's outstretched hand. 'My legs are startin' to cramp.'

The echidna tried to pull him up, but his lack of energy combined with the detective's weight made it an unecessarilly difficult affair. Calling out for aid, Espio and Tails both dashed over to provide assistance, the former taking the crocodile's free hand and the latter trying to push him into a standing position. Charmy seemed more concerned with holding his stomach, sore from laughing. Silver merely watched, bemused by the whole ordeal.

Once they'd managed to lift him to a wobbly, bow-legged stance, the crocodile dragged his numb, heavy legs to the front of Tails's workshop, holding onto the wooden arch as he pulled himself up the steps. Cursing inwardly, the croc vowed never to set foot inside the fox's plane again. The child would need to provide a little more leg room for someone as stocky as he.

Miles unlocked the door and ushered them inside, directing them to a set of clunky stairs against the far wall. Silver led the way, deliberately stepping around Vector, who grumbled at the hedgehog's lack of sympathy. Once they reached the first floor living room, the team helped themselves to the Fox's comfy couch, collapsing into the soft fabric and relishing the sensations that tingled up their abused flesh. The warmth of his home enveloped them in a sense of security and warmth, bringing satisfied smiles to their sullen faces.

The house smelled faintly of oil, most likely a side effect of his creative endeavours. A small window opened onto a short balcony, giving them a good view of the ruins. A bed lay behind the couch beside a bookcase filled with all kinds of novels, including two photo albums. Every inch of every wall was smothered in pictures, many of them depicting the fox with Sonic and friends, one of them with the original Tornado, and the others of various adventures the boy had embarked on. He'd even framed a newspaper article about his successful battle with the Egg Walker. He was quite nostalgic, it seemed.

'Nice place,' Espio said, perched on the edge of the cushion.

'Yeah,' Knuckles agreed, gazing at his reflection in the coffee table. 'Kid likes to keep it clean, but that isn't always easy with Sonic around.'

'Sonic?'

The echidna gave a nod, 'He stays here when it rains. Leaves a mess. That guy's as bad at keeping tidy as he is at staying still.'

'How is Sonic?' Silver asked. 'I haven't seen him since the Time Eater incident.'

Tails peeped his head round the door, having slipped outside to retrieve something from the Tornado. Dragging a heavy sack behind him, the fox shut the door with his foot.

'Sonic is Sonic.' He chortled, placing the bag before the table. 'He never changes.'

The hedgehog chuckled, 'Yeah, guess I didn't need to ask.'

Vector pointed to the sack, 'What ya got there?'

Tails grinned, 'Whilst Silver was rescuing you, I snuck into the confiscated goods vault to get your things back.'

Sharing an excited look, the Chaotix began to frantically dig for their belongings, acting something akin to children on Christmas morning. Beaming with joy, the team left the sack an empty pile of cloth, examining their once lost possessions for any potential damage. The croc hugged his Walkman close, fiddling with the dial until he could hear the familiar sound of his favourite station reverberating off his ear drums.

'Somebody changed the channel!' He growled, slamming his fist into his thigh. 'I hate it when people touch my stuff.'

'So?' Espio replied, blowing on his shuriken as he polished them off. 'They could have thrown it away. Be thankful for what you have.'

The croc seemed unconvinced, 'They've had their grubby paws all over it.' He held the music player to Espio's face, 'See, they left a dirty mark!?'

The chameleon rolled his eyes, 'What a travesty.'

Tucking the crumpled sack under an arm, Tails spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen, opening a closet door to dispose of the bag. Charmy's stomach began to grumble, and he let out a soft whimper. Vector empathized, feeling his own gut beginning to tremble with the force of a savage blizzard. He watched as their friend began to open doors and drawers, taking out pots and pans and ingredients from the fridge.

Was the fox a good cook? From the look of his detailed kitchen, it appeared so. He had everything. A pepper grinder, a salt shaker, scales, more spatulas than he could possibly handle. That was a good sign. Leaning back into the fluffy material, the croc contemplated all the wonderful meals that Tails could tease his taste buds with. Mouth watering steak, juicy chicken, a good old-fashioned beef burger. He could hardly wait to sink his teeth into all the delicious foods that Miles would provide for them.

'I hope you guys like pancakes,' The child called, cracking a few eggs into the pan. 'Because that's the only thing I can cook.'

_Darn._


	13. Confidant

The six friends sat down at the kitchen table, squashed together with elbows touching as they dug into their towering layer of pancakes. A jug of syrup sat in the centre of the square, causing the team to knock into one another every time they reached for it. And they reached for it often. Not only was Tails capable of baking nothing but pancakes, but he wasn't particularly good at it. They were slightly burnt, or as the fox had stressed, slightly well done.

Biting into the crispy discs, his guests paid compliments as best they could, but neither of them could hide the scowl on their face as they tried to down the bitter substance. Every once in a while Charmy would demand more syrup, forcing the fox to get up and refill the jug. Whilst he was busy, the bee would quickly slip another of his pancakes onto Vector's plate. He appeared to be the only one who was actually enjoying them.

'This stuff tastes awful,' The hedgehog gagged, forcing another forkful into his mouth. 'Does all of your food taste this bad?'

'Vector seems to be enjoying it,' Espio replied, gingerly nibbling on the edge of his meal.

'Pfft, only because he's used to his own cooking.' Charmy snarked, plopping another pancake onto his boss's plate. 'Anything tastes good compared to what he makes.'

Knuckles pushed his fork around the plate, unable to continue eating. Miles had compensated for his terrible baking skills by making more pancakes than was necessary, and the echidna had already wolfed down three of the horrid things. The back of his throat felt clogged with all the syrup he'd swallowed and he was physically unable to carry on.

Tails returned with a fresh jug, and Silver rejoiced at having something to take away the rancid taste. The guardian placed his fork down and made an excuse to use the bathroom, slapping a hand to his mouth as he dashed off toward the door. Charmy lapped up the syrup to fill his stomach with something that was actually edible, whilst Espio and Silver politely pushed their plates away, feigning a satisfied appetite.

'Excuse me,' The hedgehog said, desperate to escape. 'I need to get some fresh air, it's a bit stuffy in here.'

Espio agreed, though he was trying to flee the burning scent that clung to the air. Offering to clean the dishes, the chameleon whipped up the discarded plates and made a beeline for the sink. Much to the fox's protests, the ninja insisted that it was the least he could do in return for such hospitality, refusing to take no for an answer. Just as he prepared to scrape the remaining scraps into the bin, Vector promptly stopped him.

'What're ya doin!?' He exclaimed through a full mouth. 'Don't waste perfectly good food.'

He extended his plate, motioning for the ninja to empty the contents onto his own dish. Espio found the croc's table manners slightly off-putting, unsure of whether to oblige for fear of offending their host. Reluctantly, the chameleon tottered over to the famished crocodile and slid the gooey, black morsels on top of his own. Tails didn't seem to mind, pre-occupied with eating his own pancakes. Espio concluded that the child had either grown accustomed to the taste or that he liked them overdone.

Turning on the tap and allowing a stream of water to trickle into the sink, Espio leaned lazily against the counter, observing his boss devour layer after layer of blackened slop. For all the complaining he'd done, Vector had almost managed to clear his plate. Unlike Charmy, who was hopelessly trying to slice through a chewy lump with his knife. In the end he gave up, offering the chameleon a pleading look.

With a sigh, Espio grabbed a towel from the drawer, 'If you're done eating, you can help me dry the dishes.'

The bee's face lit up, and he gleefully flit over to the sink, carting his plate in both hands. As the ninja rinsed and the bee dried, Knuckles emerged from the bathroom, looking a shade paler than what cold have been considered normal. Collapsing onto the couch, he pulled a cushion over his head, praying that he didn't have food poisoning. It was blatantly obvious that Tails spent more time honing his mechanical skills than anything else.

'I've never cooked for anyone before,' Miles admitted, lifting his chair as he got up. 'It's been kind of nice.'

'What about Sonic?' Espio asked, dunking another plate in the soapy water. 'Doesn't he stay here on occasion?'

The fox nodded, 'Yeah, but he's always gone before I get up. He never eats breakfast.'

'I'm not surprised,' Knuckles moaned from beneath the cushion.

Charmy began to put the dishes away, stacking up the plates and returning them to the cupboard where they belonged. Opening a drawer to place the forks back into their rightful place, the bee removed a screwdriver from beneath a group of knives, examining it curiously. Tails quickly dashed over to whip it from the child's grip.

'Whoops!' He laughed, scratching his head. 'How'd that get in there?'

Slurping the remnants of syrup off his plate, the croc slid out from beneath the table, trudging over to Espio and plonking his immaculate plate atop the wet counter. Espio stared at the spotless porcelain, amazed to find that his boss had licked everything except the pattern off the white surface. Rubbing his bloated belly, Vector paid thanks to Tails for his hospitality, before quickly being shooed from the kitchen by Espio.

As he passed the window, Vector could see Silver sitting on the balcony rail, gazing up at the twilight sky. Beams of scarlet and pink danced above his head, and Vector felt a sudden wave of melancholy wash over him. The hedgehog looked so lonely, and the crocodile decided that it was time he and the psychic had a heart to heart. Opening the door beside the small pane of glass, Vector met Silver's distant gaze, and in the approaching moonlight, the hedgehog's features looked almost soft. He was still just a kid, after all.

'What's up?' The croc asked, leaning his arms atop the cool metal. 'You look troubled.'

Silver gripped the rail with his fingers, 'I''ve just got a lot on my mind lately.'

'Care to share?'

The psychic waved away the detective's concern, 'It's nothing you need to worry about.'

Vector looked towards the colourful sky. A few twinkling stars were beginning to form in the cosmos, and he felt the warm yet firm wind brush against his bruised face. A quick glance at his companion's chest revealed the knife wound, or rather, a set of stitches where the blade had sliced his skin. It ran much deeper than anybody had realized, but it appeared to be nothing more than a scratch to the absent teen.

Turning his back so it pressed against the bars, Vector listened to their steady breaths mingle in the dusk air. Silver's stubborn nature was the only thing preventing him from admitting what was wrong, and it irked the croc, who was beginning to see a prevalent trait amongst the hedgehog's. Why did they have to make everything so difficult?

'Come on kid, I know a problem when I see one.'

Silver sighed, plucking a loose strand of fur from his head, holding it before his eyes, 'Do you ever worry that your best might not be good enough?' He released the lock to the ensuing wind, watching as it spiralled beyond the horizon. 'Whenever the future's in trouble, I always rush to the rescue. Things have turned out okay so far, but there's always a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. What if, one day, there's a problem I can't solve? Then what do I do?'

Vector blinked in confusion. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a comment. Here was a young boy, sitting on the brink of depression, questioning how he'd managed to find himself trapped in a cycle that he could not escape. The psychic had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and there was nothing the detective could say to ease his pain.

'How does that make ya feel?' Vector asked, feeling like a psychiatrist.

'I dunno,' Silver replied honestly. 'Scared I guess. If I mess up, the future is doomed, and it's all my fault.' He pulled his legs to his chest, resting his arms across his knees. 'It's a huge responsibility. _My_ responsibility.'

The crocodile lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling a sudden twinge in his chest. Sonic and Shadow were also known for their heroic deeds, though they had their own reasons as to why they continued to fight. For Shadow, it was his job. For Sonic, it was fun. But for Silver, it was merely survival. He battled the odds for a chance to live a happy life. Everyone's hopes and dreams rested on his success.

Vector felt the hedgehog must have been very lonely. He never spoke of friends, nor did he ever mention receiving help from anyone within his own timeline. In fact, every time the future was restored, it seemed to involve someone from the present. Unlike Sonic and Shadow, Silver had nobody to rely on. He was completely alone. It was a sad revelation that made the crocodile uncomfortable.

Time passed, and Vector realized that he needed to say something before the awkward silence consumed them. Silver was reaching out to him, yet he remained quiet, making no attempt to comfort the young boy. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gently reached out a comforting hand, gently resting it on the psychic's back.

'Don't get so down kid,' He lifted his palm in a soft pat. 'Remember, ya always got friends ya can rely on.'

He shook his head, 'No, this is something I must do on my own. It's my fight, nobody else should get involved.'

'Don't be so pig-headed. Everyone needs help sometimes. And right now, me and my boys are gonna' give ya all the help ya need.'

Silver mulled this over. He looked doubtful, but after a moment's thought, he settled for an earnest, 'Thank you.'

The detective spread his lips in a toothy grin. He'd managed to soothe his own worries in the process, leaning against the rail as he bathed in the sun's receding rays. Once again he looked at the crimson palette decorating the sky, feeling a sense of ease settle on his previously tense shoulders. It filled him with positive energy, rekindling his dying hope.

'There's an old sayin',' The croc began, pointing to the clouds above. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. It guarantees a sunny tomorrow. The sky's beautiful now, so cheer up, everythin's gonna' be okay.'

Silver smiled, 'Never heard that one before.'

They embraced the long yet pleasant quiet that followed, watching the creeping shadows seek refuge along the dusty earth. Bright, dazzling stars shone in the depths of space, as the translucent moon ever so slowly broke through the dying veil of light that submerged beneath the rippling ocean waves.

As he scoured the ruins, Vector found his restless eyes following two dark figures skittering down the hill. They were too far away to identify, but something about their unusual movement and odd shape stirred a familiar memory in the hedgehog. A shaft of moonlight reflected off the small pond below the streaming waterfall, illuminating what appeared to be two peculiar looking robots. Dots of red, yellow and grey bounced off the water's surface as they passed, bobbing up and down with the flow of waves.

'Not those two again!' Silver hissed, straightening his body as he hopped off the rail.

'Woah!' Vector grabbed the hedgehog's arm, hoping to restrain him. 'Where ya goin'?'

'I've seen those two pests before, back at Eggman's amusement park. They're his personal assistants, they'll know where he is!'

Vector's brow furrowed, 'If ya gonna follow 'em, make sure ya don't get caught. I'll get the boys together and we'll meet ya down there. Deal?'

Silver nodded, 'Deal.'

Unfurling his hand, the crocodile let Silver go, watching the psychic slowly descend to the pale earth. A wave of excitement washed over him, eradicating any doubt the detective had previously held about their mission. If Silver's hunch was indeed correct, they're was a good chance they'd be meeting Ivo Robotnik very soon. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Vector spun round and dashed back into the workshop, feeling a knot of emotion twisting around his stomach.


	14. Spy

An army of stars illuminated the night sky, courting the cold breeze that whistled through the surrounding ruins. A soft choir of cricket chirps interrupted the deadly silence, echoing through the eerily quiet forest as fire flies lit up the deepest depths of the swaying flora, dousing everything in an ethereal glow. It was mesmerizing, but as usual, there was no time to ogle the scenery.

Silver sat beneath a canopy of leaves, perched on the branch of an old oak tree, Knuckles and Tails peered from the edge of a derelict wall, whilst Vector, Charmy and Espio watched from behind a fallen log, trying their best to remain hidden. A rising chill clambered along their bodies, igniting a trail of goose pimples upon their arms. They were shivering, but neither of them seemed to notice.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that their prey were lost, having observed the robots wandering in circles for quite some time. They'd been coming and going for almost thirty minutes, and it was beginning to grate on the team's nerves. The only thing preventing them from losing patience was the prospect of discovering the doctor's whereabouts, but the bot's indecisiveness was only wasting precious time.

'Have we been here before?' Cubot remarked, rubbing his chin in confusion. 'I'm getting...What's it called?'

'De ja vu?' Orbot suggested.

'Yeah that's it, de ja vu.'

'Are you sure we're going the right way?' The sphere asked, pointing to a line he'd drawn in the sand. 'It's the fourth time we've crossed this marker.'

'I've just been following the directions on this map,' He replied, waving a piece of paper in the air. 'I think it must be broken or something.'

From his vantage point, Silver could clearly see that the map was upside down, something which amused the hedgehog. He was finding it very difficult to believe that a man with an IQ of three hundred could create something as undeniably stupid as the hopeless box. For someone who'd been labelled a genius, Eggman had proven himself a shoddy engineer. Was he really as smart as he claimed to be?

Vector, however, knew not to underestimate the doctor, who had a valid reason behind everything he did. Ever Since the incident where Metal Sonic had gone rogue, Eggman had been much more cautious when constructing his machines, often making them devoid of intelligence, devoid of strength, or on occasion, devoid of both. It was a way of ensuring he'd never be overthrown.

'Where exactly are we?' Orbot inquired, gesturing to the map.

Cubot examined it closely, holding the paper at arms length, 'I can't make any sense of this thing. It's just a bunch of colours and stuff. I love colours. I love stuff!'

His friend shook his head, 'Yes, I know. You tell me all the time.'

A sudden burst of static caused both bots to jump, and the red sphere immediately raised his left arm to his face, gazing at the unusual bangle dangling off his wrist. It appeared to be some sort of transmission device, producing garbled words that spilled out of a small, unseen speaker. Orbot fiddled with the miniscule dials, tuning the frequency until the disembodied voice became more prominent.

'What are you idiots doing!?' Eggman bellowed. 'You've been gone for hours!'

The bot cowered, 'I'm terribly sorry sir, but we appear to be lost.'

A heavy thud blared through the speaker, 'That's why I gave you a map!'

Flopping onto his side, Orbot Prepared himself for the verbal lashing he knew he was about to receive, impatiently tapping his fingers against the dirt. Cubot, on the other hand, found himself distracted by a small mouse scurrying through the thicket, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Eggman was calling. He rarely paid any attention to his boss, nor his work, leaving Orbot to do the majority of the labour.

'I knew I should have left the two of you in space!' Robotnik screeched, banging his fists against some unknown object. 'It will be midnight soon!'

'My internal clock is working perfectly.'

'Then you should know that we only have three hours left?'

'Yes, I am aware of that.'

'Then why is it taking you so long to complete a simple task!?' The doctor continued, going into a raging fit. Loud bangs could be heard in the background. 'It's so easy that even a monkey could do it!'

'Then perhaps you should hire one.' The bot mumbled.

'What!?'

'Nothing.'

Eggman growled into the mouthpiece, 'Hurry up and finish the job, otherwise you'll both be receiving a one way ticket to the trash compactor!'

The connection was abruptly cut, leaving a thick tension lingering in the icy air. Vector's curiosity was roused, eager to discover what enigmatic plan the rotund man had in mind. It was unusual for the scientist to be so secretive about his schemes. Normally he would be more than willing to brag about his latest ploy, wasting no time in making a show of his own intelligence. His narcissism was endless.

He shattered the Earth into a dozen pieces, destroyed a section of the moon, chained up Little Planet, and took control of a time eating alien that he'd discovered in the depths of the universe. It wasn't like him to remain underground for such an extended period of time. He'd been missing for months, and something about this bothered the crocodile, who was slightly unnerved by Eggman's uncharacteristic actions.

As he sat and pondered such thoughts, a sharp pinch made a yelp of pain escape the croc's lips, forcing his hands to quickly cover his mouth. With a snarl, he spun to face Espio, who had turned an unusual shade of grey. The chameleon wore a look of horror on his creased features, and as he pointed to the spot where Charmy had once been, a wave of panic overwhelmed the detective's previous burst anger. Pulling himself up the fallen log, Vector frantically searched for the wandering child.

The entire forest seemed throb with life, concocting dark shadows that played tricks on the crocodile's eyes. Finally he caught sight of the bee, crouched on all fours as he chased after the small mouse that had sped past not moments before. Without thinking, the detective picked up a small stone and prepared to lob it at Charmy, only stopping when the ninja grabbed hold of his arm, swiftly warning him that any noise would likely expose their hiding place. Cursing silently, the croc immediately dropped the pebble, sitting back on his heels.

'Perhaps it would help if I used my camouflage?' Espio suggested.

'Yeah, good idea.' Vector agreed. 'I keep fogettin' you can do that.'

In a matter of seconds the chameleon was gone. Invisible to the naked eye, he swooped through the darkness, ready to steal Charmy away. But as he extended his arms to grab the child, Cubot yanked back the fern obscuring him from view, coming face to face with the startled bee. Sucking in his breath, Espio glanced at a horrified Vector, the combined beating of their rapid pulse growing so strong that it was almost audible. A heavy thumping noise that threatened to send tremors through the ground.

'Erm...hi.' Charmy said, uncertainly.

'Hi little guy!' Cubot jostled, lurching forward to shake the bee's hand. 'What's your name?'

'Ch...Charmy,' He stammered, feeling his arm vigorously flapping up and down.

'You look familiar, have we met?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Nevermind, I'm Cubot, I'm lost.'

Blinking in confusion, the bee nervously licked his lips. The robot spoke so fast that it was almost impossible to make sense of his words. The child had to listen very carefully, attempting to separate the mess of letters that seemed to melt into one another. Tails sympathised with the bee, wondering whether he should have brought his translation device along. It had worked wonders on Yacker, after all.

'Lost huh?' Charmy said, gazing at the map. 'Maybe I can help?'

'Yeah, that would be great!' The bot thrust the paper into Charmy's hands. 'We need to get to that big blue circle!'

Charmy examined the paper, stifling a chuckle when he realized the map was upside down. Spinning it round, he glanced at Vector, unsure of what to do.

For once in his life the croc was happy that Charmy had a short attention span. Using the bee as a spy was more than ideal, and the detective knew that Cubot was the sort of guy to let slip important details. If the child could get close to them, perhaps strike up a conversation, he could entice the robots to reveal what Eggman was really planning. He wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers. It was now or never, and for once, he had the advantage.

With a gleeful grin, he gave the bee a thumbs up, mouthing the words, _Make me proud!_


	15. Ritual

Cubot talked through most of their journey, asking Charmy a dozen questions but leaving him no time to reply. It appeared he was fond of telling stories, relishing in the fact that, for once, he had someone other than Orbot to talk to.

The child found his anecdotes intriguing, enthralled by the exciting tale of his missing voice chip. It amused the bee to hear about his many adventures as a swashbuckling pirate, his stint as a wild cowboy, and his short-lived time in the mafia. Charmy was hanging on the robot's every word, eager to hear more. But whilst the two of them were bonding, Orbot was drifting further away, making no attempt to join in with their conversation.

Every once in a while he would glance at the bee, staring at him for longer than was deemed necessary. It made the child nervous, and though he tried to ignore the sphere's distrustful gaze, Charmy couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry settle in the pit of his stomach. Cubot had immediately taken a shine to him, but the orb was proving much more difficult to sway.

As they hovered along the moonlit path, Vector and the rest of the team trailed behind, using trees to shelter themselves from view. Unfortunately the robust crocodile was proving impossible to conceal, and his loud, gravel chewing footsteps were causing a bit of trouble when it came to being inconspicuous. He'd been attempting to tip toe along the tiny pebbles, unable to prevent himself from accidentally kicking small stones along the forest floor.

A momentary lapse in judgement resulted in the detective stepping on a fragile twig, and the resulting snap echoed through the silent ruins, disturbing the peaceful quiet that had befallen. Spinning round, the robots peered through the darkness, trying to discern the source of the noise. In a flurry, Vector dived into the nearest bush, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted by his target's prying eyes.

'What was that?' Orbot queried, scouring the empty trail.

'Probably a mouse,' Charmy suggested, feeling a cold sweat beginning to form on his brow. He'd never been a good liar.

'That must have been an awfully big mouse,' The robot replied dubiously.

With a feigned chuckle, the bee started tugging at the collar of his jacket, swallowing the large balls of saliva that settled on his tongue. He was doing his best to catch the duo off guard, but the constant distractions weren't making his job any easier. He bared his teeth in a half-hearted smile, attempting to hide the grimace that was forming.

With no light to provide assistance, Charmy was incapable of properly reading the map. He'd forced himself to remember the correct route, but trying to stay focused was one of the hardest things the child had ever had to do. If he didn't get to their destination quickly, there was a chance the robots could get suspicious and flee.

'We've not got much farther to go,' He said, pointing to a beam of moonlight shining through the leafy ceiling. 'Almost there.'

Cubot gave the bee a friendly pat on the back, 'Way to go buddy. Boy, we sure were lucky to find you. We could have been wandering through this forest for days!'

Orbot clasped his hands together, 'Yes, it certainly was fortuitous. Tell me, what's a young boy like you doing out so late at night, and all by himself?'

Huddled in a thorny bramble, the crocodile tried to keep still, afraid that even the slightest movement would cause the sharp spikes to graze his aching body. His tail was wedged uncomfortably between his knees, and though he was desperate to move about, the croc had no choice but to sit and wait. The suspense was too much for him to bear, and he prayed that the child could provide an acceptable explanation.

'Well you see,' Charmy began, slicking back his bouncy antennae. 'I'm like an owl.'

'An owl, does that mean you can turn your head all the way round!?' Cubot asked, excitedly spinning his head in a circle.

'No, it means I only come out at night. I'm maternal.'

Vector moaned, and Orbot quietly chuckled to himself. It was the first time he'd shown any signs of happiness since they'd met. 'You mean nocturnal,' He corrected.

The bee blushed, 'Erm yeah, I got confused.'

Silver glanced at Espio, who merely shrugged in reply. Vector had placed his faith in a six year old, and Charmy often treated his job like a game. The chameleon thought it was rather reckless to place so much responsibility on the boy, and regardless of his experience, the child was still just a child. Perhaps they were asking too much of him?

Orbot cut his jovial laughter short, regaining his composure so that he could study what the boy had said, 'I didn't know bees were nocturnal creatures.'

Feeling a lump lodge in his esophagus, Charmy shuddered as a river of sweat trickled down his spine, 'Sure they are, don't you know anything?'

The orb seemed taken aback, 'Of course. I know lots of things, but I'm not familiar with carbon based life forms.'

Exhaling, the bee held the map to his face, hiding the wave of relief that washed away his troubled features. The once icy breeze seemed to cool his burning flesh, and as the remnants of panic drifted into the chilled air, he decided to change the subject before anymore unexpected questions were to arise. He set off toward the nearby clearing, trying to occupy his mind with an upbeat song he'd heard Vector sing.

Finally free to wriggle around, the crocodile dragged himself out of the vines that had been trapping him. Getting to his feet, the detective examined his scarred body, riddled with many tiny scrapes and scratches. Espio seemed amused by this, turning away so his boss wouldn't notice the smile spreading across his face. Knuckles wasn't as subtle, outright laughing at the croc's misfortune.

'What're ya laughin' at!?' The detective barked.

'Ever heard the saying, _A rose between two thorns_?' The echidna asked, his chest puffing out with every guffaw.

'Which one was the thorn?' Silver chuckled, looking from Vector to the bramble.

'With those jaws, I'd say he's more like a venus fly trap,' Tails added, holding his stomach as he giggled to himself.

Grumbling, the detective plucked a loose leaf from his face, 'Less talkin' more walkin', or you'll see what these jaws are really capable of!'

Pulling back a large branch that was blocking his path, Charmy pushed through the shield of thick leaves, coming to a spacious plot of land hidden within the depths of the mysterious forest. A veil of light illuminated an unusual shrine sitting in the centre of the clearing, decrepit and neglected. Chunks of mortar had been chiselled away by the weather, leaving visible holes in the once seamless clay. Weeds sprung out of every orifice, untamed and wild, their exceptionally thin roots resembling the clawed fingers of a protective hand.

Awestruck, the child's wide eyed stare swallowed everything up, rolling over the mossy stone, crumbling rock and leaking soil oozing from within the cracks. It was like something out of a fairytale, and despite the show of decay, the shrine was something to be admired, laying testament to the past, a piece of history lost within modern civilization. It was somewhat sad to see how a lack of attention had caused such a magnificent structure to wither and die.

Two ornaments sat beside the shrine, resembling bold figures in tribal clothing. Years of abandonment had left the orphaned statues without heads, and it was impossible to tell what they once were. Curious, Charmy flew towards them, tracing the cool stone with the tips of his fingers. It was remarkable, and the bee had to fight the urge to look in the direction of his lurking team mates.

'At last,' Orbot said, skulking in behind Charmy. 'I thought we'd never find this place.'

'Wow, it's more overgrown than the other one!' Cubot replied, glancing at the headless figures. On a whim, he flew behind the first statue, poking his head out from below the gap. 'Hey, look over here! Look at me! I'm this guy's head! Wish I'd brought my camera.'

The sphere clapped merrily, before turning his attention to the soft pool of soil sitting in the centre of the shrine. Making a small hole in the middle of the dirt, he pulled a thumb-sized circle of metal from a small compartment in his transmitter, gently placing it in the trench he'd previously finished digging.

'What's that?' Charmy raised an eyebrow as he watched, wondering whether the robot was attempting to grow a metal plant.

'That's an Egg Filter,' Cubot explained, pointing to the small chunk of shimmering silver. 'We're using them to filter the moonlight.'

Tapping it with his hand, the orb stood back and watched as the tiny metal disc unfurled into a long extending beam of light reaching out to the onslaught of clouds. At its peak, the disc opened into a strange portal that shimmered in place, engulfing huge particles of unseen energy that disappeared into the abyss. It was almost invisible but for the faintest hint of a purple hue wavering in the sky.

'There are four of these things,' The cube continued, gesturing to the shrine behind him. 'And now that all four rings are in place, we can finally start the ritual.'

Charmy's head snapped down, 'Ritual?'

'Yeah,' Cubot shrugged. 'Eggman needs to harvest the moon's energy for his evil scheme!'

Vector edged closer to the blanket of flora concealing him from view, temples throbbing as he strained to hear through the faint whistling of the wind. Robotnik was carrying out his plan in such an unusual fashion that the detective was incapable of predicting what he was going to to do next. The entire case had become a drawling trial for the croc and his team, seeping out every last ounce of strength that they had.

'I hope he doesn't blow up the moon again.' Charmy said, remembering the last time Eggman had pulled such a stunt.

'Nah,' The yellow box replied reassuringly. 'He can't destroy the moon. He needs it. The ritual won't work otherwise.'

'What is this ritual anyway?'

Cubot opened his mouth to speak, but found himself immediately cut off by Orbot, 'I'm afraid we can't tell you anymore.'

'But-'

Before he could finish his sentence, the antagonistic sphere curled into a ball and spun toward an unsuspecting Charmy, rolling over his toe and causing a pained yelp to escape the bee's lips. Mimicking his companion's action, the cube took to the air and sped toward the hobbling child, crashing head first into the dazed boy. Falling to the floor, Charmy gripped his head in confusion, feeling the faintest hint of a salty tear dribble down his cheek. The entire world seemed to spin in a sickening vertigo, and to prevent himself from vomiting, Charmy squeezed his eyes shut.

Seeing his young team mate being ambushed by the bots, Vector immediately forced his way into the open, startling the battle ready duo who were preparing for a second attack. Espio was at his side, ready to engage in combat, whilst Silver, Tails and Knuckles appeared from the rear, essentially trapping the pair from making an escape. Slowly moving forward, the crocodile yanked Charmy to his feet.

'Don't cry,' He said, tenderly patting the boy's helmet. 'Ya did good kid.'

Peeping at his boss from behind damp fists, the child wiped away his remaining tears, sniffling slightly as his arched brow furrowed into something more sinister. With a clear head, he flew into the air, enraged at the bot's unprovoked attack. His foot throbbed, making the bee's blood race faster and faster as his anger increased. The pain soon disappeared, replaced with burning hot fury.

'You two have some explainin' to do,' The croc threatened, towering above the bots with a menacing demeanour.

'Yeah!' Charmy exclaimed, prodding Cubot with a finger. 'Start talking!'

The cube started chuckling, 'Bravo guys, that was great, really great! Tell me, was I good? I think I should be on stage!'

Orbot gave a quick bow. 'I must applaud your patience. We didn't think you would have waited so long to make your appearance.'

The croc's face dropped. 'What?'

The orb placed his palms together, 'I'm afraid you've all been misconstrued. This whole trip has been nothing but an excuse to lure you into our trap.'

Vector blinked, 'Trap? What trap?'

A sudden burst of wind knocked the team to the ground, swiftly followed by a large explosion of odd coloured gas. Inhaling the putrid substance, Vector found himself choking on the thick cloud of smoke, coughing repeatedly in an attempt to rid his lungs of the foul tasting matter. He couldn't breath, and every intake of oxygen was a desperate plea for survival, a war of willpower.

As he slowly lost the urge to fight, the croc struggled against the rising nausea that made his gut churn. Every limb became heavy and unresponsive, his voice was nothing but a strained whimper suffocating under a struggled gurgle, and his eyes refused to stay open, ruled by the tempting promise of a peaceful sleep.

As the last streams of reality left the detective's vision, he was sure he saw the faint glimmer of a winged creature hovering above him. It almost looked like a dragon.


	16. Admission

'Eggman played us all for fools.'

Vector sat back against the thin cords of nylon, glancing at the passing clouds as they were transported to Robotnik's hidden base. The team hadn't been unconscious for long, but since waking from their gas induced slumber, had found themselves trapped inside a large net hanging above the wide expanse of unseen ocean, gradually being smothered by the growing film of vapour coating the atmosphere.

As he angled his head toward the stars, the crocodile found his view obscured by an enormous two headed machine. Wrapped around it's deadly talons were the knotted threads of nylon keeping their make-shift cell suspended in the air. Two wide, powerful wings sliced through the icy sky, making a wild screaming noise as though the very essence of mother nature was crying out in pain. A tail wove a sleek path across the sapphire ceiling, whilst a sharp, well polished horn extended from the front of each head.

Orbot had referred to it as the Sky Dragon, another of Robotnik's creations. It had the intimidating appearance of something designed to kill, yet the creature had done nothing beyond deliver a smoke pellet and act as a mode of transportation. Vector theorized that at some point the doctor had planned to use it as a weapon, though it was now nothing more than the shadow of a possibility. Regardless, it's presence left the crocodile with a lingering unease.

Charmy continuously rubbed at the small lump rising on his forehead, scowling at the rippling waves of heat that shot through the tips of his fingers. Cubot wasn't particularly strong, but his metal frame was incredibly heavy, causing a fair amount of damage when he'd crashed into the child. It angered the bee, who prior to being attacked, was beginning to form a friendship with the bot.

Tails sat beside the hedgehog, turning an unusual shade of pea green. It wasn't the first time he'd been the victim of Eggman's sleeping gas, having fallen prey to it back in Station Square. Robotnik had ambushed him outside Casinopolis, making off with the chaos emeralds he and Sonic had in their possession. The fox expressed dismay at having fallen for the same trick once again.

'Hey!' Knuckles yelled, getting to his feet. 'Hey you, the round one!'

Cubot looked directly at the angry echidna, 'You talking to me?'

'Why would I be talking to you!?' The guardian replied, shaking his fist at the robot.

'Calm down, sheesh! Why's everyone always yelling at me?'

Irritated, Knuckles turned his attention to the red orb, 'Where are you taking us?'

Orbot gripped the dragon's left head with his skinny arms, a look of utter misery staining his mien. It was the first time they'd encountered a motion sick robot, and other than their shared dislike of the doctor, it appeared the team also found a common interest in their outright hatred of two headed reptilian flying machines.

'Surely you can figure that out for yourself?'

'What's that supposed to mean!?' The guardian snapped, gripping the net to stay upright.

'Don't you recognize your surroundings?'

The echidna peered through the small holes, casting his eyes across the vast emptiness below. He recognized nothing, irritated at the bot's insistence of answering his question with yet another query. Everybody seemed to speak in cryptic tongue, creating more confusion when all the guardian wanted was a straight answer. Giving up, he plonked himself back down, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling incoherent insults to himself.

'So what now?' Silver asked, rolling back his aching shoulder. 'Are we just going to take this lying down?'

'What else can we do?' Vector replied blandly.

'We can cut ourselves loose. Espio got's plenty of ninja stars.'

The croc gave a wry nod, 'I'd be lyin' if I said I hadn't thought of that, but what's the point in tryin' to get away? We got what we came for, didn't we? I ain't goin' anywhere.'

Since accepting their mission, every decision the team had made could be whittled down to one essential goal. Finding Eggman. They'd risked everything on the whim of a troubled Professor, scouring the globe in search of a man who was only implied to be a suspect. After all the pain and suffering they'd endured, fate had finally granted their wish. Robotnik was waiting, and they weren't going to be late.

Something suspicious was looming in the frosty breeze, distracting the croc from what was currently happening. The doctor had willingly revealed important information about the ritual, and Silver had mentioned Nega being up to his old tricks again. Something hadn't seemed right about the doctor's odd and uncharacteristic behaviour, leading Vector to believe that Nega was somehow the perpetrator of Ivo's sordid scheme.

Rubbing a hand down his battered cheek, the detective slowly came to terms with the severity of their situation. Eggman was a violent man, but Nega was the epitome of ruthless. His charming personality combined with a genius intellect made him a dangerous foe. He was a homicidal maniac who was not to be trifled with. And the team knew absolutely nothing about him. Only Silver had experienced the true nature of such a formidable enemy.

'Hey, what's-ya-name?' Vector bellowed, clicking his fingers as he tried to remember. 'Orbot, yeah that's it. Tell me, how'd the good doctor found out about this ritual?'

The bot gripped the dragon's horn, using it to hoist himself up, 'He has his ways.'

'Meaning?'

'He's very resourceful. It wasn't hard for him to discover the scriptures.'

Arching his eyebrows, the croc replied, 'Scriptures huh?'

'Yeah!' Cubot added, bucking wildly against the dragon. He was having the time of his life. 'That other guy gave them to him. He's from the future you know? Great guy. A little on the hairy side though.'

Everyone stared at Silver, who's fists were clenched into tiny balls of trembling energy. The psychic remained silent, allowing his tight-lipped countenance to display more than words ever could. Where Sonic treated Eggman with a somewhat wacky, sarcastic disrespect, Silver treated Nega with a severe loathing, lacking any of the good-natured, affable quirks the blur seemed to display. It was pure, passionate hatred.

Vector had been correct in assuming the two scientists had been working together, and whatever they were planning sounded incredibly destructive. It was impossible to guess exactly what would happen should the ritual be performed, but the croc knew with complete certainty that it would spell disaster for the planet. It went beyond a mere abduction case. Now that the future was involved, the chaotix had to focus all of their attention on the brewing storm.

Orbot cast an eye at his boxed friend, finally returning his gaze to the waiting team, 'He really shouldn't have told you that.'

'Hang on,' Silver scrambled past extended arms and legs, clambering towards the back of the net. 'How'd Nega become involved in all this?'

A fleeting glimmer of worry flashed across the bot's face, 'I really can't say. The doctor will be very angry if he finds out.'

Growling, the hedgehog thrust out his palm, 'Tell me, or I swear I'll blast your right off this thing!'

The orb coward, and Cubot placed a nervous hand to his mouth, almost as if here nibbling on his fingertips. Trying to keep the peace, Vector leaned over and calmly tapped the psychic's shoulder, softly asking him to hold his temper. Hurling Orbot off the dragon would provide them with little help, and as he was a key source of information, would be detrimental to their progress.

'Why don't we make a deal?' The crocodile offered, attempting to negotiate. 'I'm a reasonable guy. I won't tell the doc if you don't.'

The orb didn't look like he was going to be persuaded, but something in the way he hesitated paved way to hope. Vector wasn't sure what to say. He honestly didn't know if he had anything the sphere would want. However, as he sat waiting for a reply, the bot looked him up and down, placing a thoughtful finger to his mouth. He was at least considering the idea.

'Well, now that I think about it, I have always wanted a Walkman.'

Vector's eyes bulged out of his skull, almost toppling backwards when the dragon shifted momentum. He'd never heard anything so ludicrous. The croc had expected the sphere to ask for something akin to freedom. Afterall, he'd seen enough films to understand what it was like to be a robot slave, desperately seeking independence from his cruel master. Liberation was something he could have provided, but the answer he received was something he never would have anticipated.

'You want me to give ya my Walkman!?' The sphere nodded, and the croc's jaw dropped. 'Are ya crazy? This thing's my pride and joy.'

Orbot shrugged, 'It would certainly persuade me to be more talkative.'

Taking the Walkman in his large hands, Vector flicked his gaze back and forth, trying to decide what he wanted to do. For a moment he considered letting Silver hurl the little runt into orbit, unable to come to terms with what the bot had asked of him. The croc struggled to understand why a robot would want a such a thing.

Whenever he was feeling down, or after a hard day at the office, Vector would always pop his headphones on, crank up the volume, and immerse himself in the rhythm and base of whatever he happened to be listening to. As he studied the grime laden, crack littered grey plastic, the detective began to feel a growing crescendo of sorrow rising from his chest.

He'd first purchased the Walkman when he was fifteen, having saved up for months in order to finally buy it. The prospect of giving it away was painful for him, and he suddenly felt very guilty for wanting to exchange it for something more modern. Five long years had passed, and the detective had formed a bond with his closest companion.

'Why this?' He asked with a sniff, trying to retain his pride.

The bot didn't seem to fathom his misery, 'Being the doctor's assistant is a full-time job. I never have time for hobbies, and I have always been rather fond of music.'

With a sigh, the croc let his tense shoulders go limp. Something in him had stirred, and a surprising empathy overwhelmed him. It was hard working for Eggman, and though he refused to admit it, Orbot reminded the crocodile of himself. Being surrounded by the stress and frustration of everyday life was tedious. It stood to reason that even a robot would want to escape such monotony every once in a while.

'Ya ain't makin' this easy for me,' He choked back a sob, fighting the swarming tears that swelled on his vision, 'She's my first love. Ya gotta' promise you'll treat her right?'

Orbot seemed perplexed by the question, 'I fail to understand the emotional impact this has on you, but I promise to keep it - I mean "her" - safe.'

Vector felt like a traitor, abandoning his oldest companion for a tidbit of information. Even when the Walkman had ben confiscated by G.U.N the croc had not carried such a hollow ache in his heart. That was something beyond his control, whereas this was something he had chosen to do. His willing submission made the situation worse.

'I know how you feel,' Cubot replied, leaning forward to get a better view. 'I once had a pebble. He was my best bud. We went everywhere together. Course, when Eggman found out he threw him in the trash. Oh, I cried for days. Well not really because I'm a robot, but you get the idea.'

Ignoring the cube's input, Vector inhaled deeply, exhaling to calm his fluctuating emotions. Anger, sorrow, guilt. They all swelled into one turbulent bomb of frustration. He'd sacrificed so much already, but he wasn't giving up. If discarding his most prized possession meant solving the case, then that is what he had to do. He was a detective, first and foremost. Nothing, not even his undying loyalty to music, would prevent him from doing his job.

'Okay, we got a deal, so spill.'

Orbot cautiously released the dragon, dropping down so that he was level with the detective's line of sight, 'Nega came to us not a few days ago. He'd stumbled across an intriguing ancient scripture in the future, detailing the very ritual Eggman is attempting to perform.'

Vector nodded, 'Sounds about right.'

The sphere continued, 'He has to perform the ritual in the present, otherwise it won't work correctly. I'm afraid I don't quite know the specifics. It's a complicated procedure.'

Silver impatiently tapped his fingers against his knee, 'So where do we come in?'

Orbot blinked a few times, 'I can't answer that question. The doctor hasn't told us everything. In fact, he's been rather vague as of late.'

'What about Tiara Boobowski?' Vector pushed, determined to uncover the truth behind the mystery. 'I know he's involved with her disappearance.'

With a nod, the orb gave his admission, 'It's true. The scriptures belong to her father, and they involve the six rings of order, which he previously held in his possession.'

'Previously?'

'Yes, once Nega informed Robotnik of his plan, the doctor tried to reason with the Professor. Only when he refused to hand over his rings did the two of them decide to kidnap his daughter.'

The crocodile relayed this information to his brain, replaying the words until he was certain he'd absorbed every detail. Nega had discovered Gazebo's scriptures in the future, but for some reason he was unable to use them. With Eggman's help, they concocted a plan to abduct Tiara, hoping that her father would exchange the rings for her safe return. So far, everything made sense.

'So how'd the doc get his hands on the rings?'

'Gazebo gave them to him.' Orobot said with a soft sigh. 'When he heard of your arrest, the professor believed he would never get Tiara back. It was an act of desperation that made him hand over the rings.'

The croc cursed, irritated that their stint in jail had caused Boobowski to fall right into the doctor's hands. He'd failed the very man he had vowed to help. But despite his angst, there were still mysteries that needed to be solved, and the detective couldn't lose his resolve just yet. Holding up the Walkman, he shook it before the robot's face.

'One more thing, and it's all yours. How'd the doc know we were here?'

The orb interlocked his fingers, 'He didn't. You see, after hearing of your escape from prison, he came to the logical conclusion that you'd come looking for him. All he had to do was wait until you arrived at the mystic ruins.'

'Did he frame us?' The robot was silent, forcing Vector to repeat himself. 'Did he frame us!?'

The bot lowered his head, 'He discovered you were tracking him. It wasn't long before he found a suitable method of removing both you and G.U.N from his black list.'

I knew it!

The croc's suspicions were finally confirmed, filling him with an odd satisfaction. Rouge had informed them that Robotnik had been dealing in illegal arms. They'd been on the verge of arresting him, until something more demanding caught their attention. Namely, the chaotix supposed terrorist attack. He'd used them as scapegoats to deter the authorities. The croc couldn't help but be impressed. It appeared that Eggman wasn't half as bumbling as everybody presumed him to be.

Knuckles got up and joined Vector's side, a frown marring his face as he stared at the solemn robot. He hadn't forgotten why he'd become involved in this friend's fight. Both of them were seeking answers from Ivo, and though the chaotix found some closure, the echidna still had an itch that needed scratching. The scientist had invaded Angel Island and ambushed him with a mechanical army What he wanted to know, was why?

'That's simple,' Orbot replied with confidence. 'He wanted to lure you away, knowing that you would seek him out should he make any attempt to invade your sacred home.'

'Why would he want to do that?'

'See for yourself.'

Following the orb's gaze, Knuckles found his eyes gracing the towering cliffs of Angel Island, scouring every bump and groove that surrounded the floating masterpiece, embracing it like a protective barrier. As the thin mist cleared, the stone steps leading up to the Master Emerald's shrine came into view, ascending towards the shimmering jewel that had been passed down from a generation of echidnas. Except the emerald was nowhere to be seen.

In it's place sat a magnificent steel fortress, engulfing all the joy and happiness that could once be found on the lively island. Four extending towers protruded from the structure, each sporting a crude flag depicting Eggman's signature logo. Enormous cannons lined the main path, accompanied by an unusual series of robots that the chaotix had never seen before.

They were similar to G.U.N's hunter droids, being more lithe and nimble. Their shell was a navy blue colour, with a single bright red light sitting in the middle of their oval face. In their right hands was a gun, whilst their left carried a dangerously sharp dagger. Knuckles recognized them as the very bots that had attacked him the day he ventured off in search of Eggman. The doctor had tricked him again.

Two large speakers hung from either side of the sturdy wooden door, crackling into existence as a chilling, malicious voice began to gleefully seep through the buzz and hum of a mechanical city. Robotnik had constructed the entire building in record time, leaving nothing but remnants of the echidna's once great island.

'Welcome home Knuckles,' Eggman chortled, sounding beside himself with joy. 'I hope you don't mind, but I've made a few renovations to your humble abode.'


	17. Conflict

'What's going on!?'

The echidna's face contorted into a picture of agony, frantically searching the island for any trace of his treasured jewel. In an act of fury, he lurched forward, pushing against the net with all his might. Silver joined in, spurred on by the prospect of saving his doomed future. But as the dragon descended upon the rust laden earth, a sudden jolt of movement sent the team crashing to the ground, forcing them to stare at the dead and withered grass.

A rancid odour of copper and oil hung in the air like an impermeable sheet, smothering the once aromatic scent of fresh flowers and musty dirt. Black fumes vanished into the pitch black night, choking the life out of the once vibrant and lively island. A deafening sound of construction noise blared from within the fortress walls, as robots hammered away at large daunting cannons fixed along the bridge connecting each tower.

Vector was aghast, his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Sheets of metal were nailed together, polished to the point of being near luminous. The doctor's decadent and selfish nature was epitomized with his ugly, looming Chateau, a pinnacle of the man's own greed and megalomania. His sentinels were mindless drones created for the sole purpose of war, aimlessly lining the mossy path in preparation for battle.

'Where's the Master Emerald!?' Knuckles demanded, tearing at the nylon with his teeth. 'Without it, this whole island will crash into the ocean!'

A burst of power shot to the speakers, followed by an unfamiliar cackle, 'Hee hee hee, no need to worry, we have not touched your precious stone,' Nega replied, his maniacal laughter emanating throughout the entire Isle. 'It's right here, where it always has been.'

The guardian continued to struggle against the unwavering net, tearing and clawing at it like a savage animal. It was no secret that echidnas had once been a proud race of warriors, more than suited to beastial outbursts whenever their homeland was under threat, but Knuckles had never seemed so animalistic, so untamed. His pupils dilated into tiny dots and his jaw spat huge globs of saliva as he growled and roared with a thirst for revenge.

'Stop it Knuckles!' Espio begged, pulling at his friend's elbow. 'We have to be rational, losing ourselves to emotion will only complicate things.'

But the chameleon's plea fell on deaf ears, undermined by the echidna's sheer determination. Realizing that he'd be no good to them in his current state of mind, Vector lurched forward, and with the help of Silver's intervention, the three of them managed to haul their frenzied team mate away from the cord he'd been clinging to.

Dropping to his knees, the guardian sat in an exhausted slump, his shoulders heaving up and down with the effort he'd exerted, sucking in copious amounts of oxygen. Beads of sweat clung to his fur, matting it against his flushed face. The croc's arms were still firmly latched beneath his own, providing enough support to keep the echidna upright. Calming himself, Knuckles quickly shook the detective off.

'Are ya tryin' to tire yourself out!?' The croc snapped, rubbing the back of his glove along his brow. 'Ya heard the man. That emerald of yours is safe and sound.'

'And you believe him!?' Knuckles shot back.

Vector shrugged, 'The island'll fall without it, right? Besides, I gotta' feelin' they need it for somethin.'

His friend scoffed, 'Like what?'

A flash of memory danced across the crocodile's eyes, igniting images of the unusual shrines Orbot and Cubot had been using to filter the moonlight. As he recalled the appearance of the headless statues, the detective began to remember specific details that he hadn't noticed before. It had been difficult to spot in the depths of shadow, but Vector was certain he'd seen the faintest hint of a crescent moon etched into the figure's chest.

He wasn't very knowledgeable about the Pachacamac tribe, but the detective knew enough information to assume the similarities were more than just a coincidence. There had to be a connection between the ritual Gazebo had been guarding, and the ancient warrior shrines they'd discovered. Choosing to construct their fortress around the emerald held some significance for the doctors.

'Think about it, the most valuable thing on this island is that emerald, and if they went out of their way to set up base here, then that means they need the emerald. Ain't no doubt about it.'

A rumbling echo of clapping hands resounded from the speakers. Both scientists were mocking them, and it infuriated the guardian. Snarling, the echidna slowly clambered to his feet, dusting the dirt from his knees. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to lose control. Cracking his knuckles, he turned to face his friends, forcing himself to withhold his turbulent temper.

'Ho, ho, ho, I guess you're not as useless as you look,' Eggman guffawed, his laughter creating a disturbing dissonance with the bleak surroundings. 'Hiring you may have been the best choice Gazebo ever made. Other than handing over his rings, of course.'

Silver's brow furrowed, 'Don't act so cocky, we're not going down without a fight!'

There was a hint of amusement in Nega's voice, 'Ah Silver, how nice of you to join us. You're quite persistent aren't you? Almost on par with that pesky cat.'

The hedgehog bared his teeth, nibbling on his lower lip in frustration, 'Laugh all you want, you won't get away with this.'

Nega tittered, 'You never cease to make me laugh. _You won't get away with this, _how cliché.'

Eggman intervened, his voice sounding much more harsh and unfriendly, 'If you want to make good on your threat, then come and find us. We'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival.'

As if on cue, Orbot and Cubot directed the dragon to release the net, sending wisps of nylon fluttering through the growing breeze. Fully able to move around, the team stretched their aching limbs, feverishly rubbing at sore joints and cramping shoulders, arching their stiff backs and tense muscles. It felt good to be on solid ground once again.

Spinning to face the enormous mechanical dragon, Vector eyed the red sphere, who was leaning haphazardly atop it's left head. He'd promised the little pest his Walkman, and he wasn't one to go back on his word. However, the fort was so huge that it would waste valuable time trying to seek out their targets. Time was precious, and the croc knew exactly what he had to do in order to locate the pesky scientists.

'Yo, roundy,' He snapped his fingers, drawing the bot's attention. 'You want this?' He held up the Walkman. 'Tell me where the they're hiding.'

'Must we do this again?' The robot sighed. 'Very well, he's located at the heart of the castle.'

Miles shook the dirt from his tails, 'What does that mean?'

Cubot dropped down to hover before the fox's face, 'Duh, it means he's in the middle of the fortress. The dungeons, where that big, shiny green rock is!'

The echidna's face twitched, and with a pivot, he made a beeline for the tower. On instinct, Espio swiftly followed, accompanied by Charmy and Silver. In a hurry, the detective dumped his Walkman in the robot's hands, turning to run in the direction of his friends. As he sped off towards the approaching mass of battle droids, Orbot called out to him.

'You're running straight into a trap!'

Vector paused to glance over his shoulder, 'Heh, I know.'


	18. Determination

**AN: **I did the best research I could for the medical scenes, though I have to admit I'm no doctor.

The wind screamed a horrific wail as the team began to sprint towards the shrine steps, pushing through the sturdy droids that created a thick wall surrounding the fortress. Undeterred, the echidna let out a ferocious cry, smashing his bunched fist through the stomach of each and every robot foolish enough to get in his way. Thick, ugly puddles of oil doused his glove, but still the guardian refused to stop.

A swift slash of a knife sent the chameleon sliding across the floor, kicking up gravel and dirt as his heels cut a trail through the dry earth. Using his hands, he quickly spun himself round, launching a shuriken at the approaching robot. With a pop of electricity, the droid's eye shattered, becoming a dull, empty shade of grey as the machine lost it's ability to see. Taking advantage of the situation, Silver used his telekinesis to rip the robot apart.

Tails and Charmy flew on ahead, making short work of the airborne droids. Taking hold of the child's hands, the fox performed a backflip, using the momentum from his tails to deliver a firm yet effective kick to the bee's back. Curling into the fetal position, Charmy spiralled through the sky at an incredible speed, colliding with the bot at such force that he bore a hole through the machine's torso.

Vector ducked, rolled and hopped his way through the bullets, barely managing to escape being impaled on the blade he found thrust toward his chest. Spinning out of the way with moments to spare, he sent his elbow crashing through the back of the robot's skull, accidentally slicing his arm on a jagged sheet of metal. Wincing in pain, he clenched his jaw and pushed forward, allowing a stream of crimson to drip onto the floor below.

Lost in the midst of his own fury, Knuckles failed to spot the cannons taking aim above his head. Bounding up the steep stairs, the echidna suddenly felt an intense pain erupt in his shoulder, barely having enough time to register the fingers delving into his flesh before Silver forcefully yanked him back. Losing his footing in the process, the hedgehog stumbled, sending them both tumbling down the steps to land in a burst of dust at the foot of the shrine.

The ensuing explosion caused the very island to quake in fear, leaving a deep, empty hole where Knuckles had previously been standing. Chunks of rock and mortar landed beside the hunched pair, producing the faintest curls of rising smoke as the heat quickly died in the passing breeze. Coughing through a cloud of fog, Silver inhaled the remnants of lingering ash and ember, wiping a streak of black soot from his albino fur. Beneath him, the guardian irritably shook the hedgehog's arm from his shoulder, gazing up at the smouldering pit that had tarnished his precious home.

'No,' His voice was little more than a forced whisper.

Clambering to his feet, the echidna struggled to keep his balance, yelping at the sharp jolt of agony that burst from his shoulder. Keeling over, he landed with one knee on the cold grass, staggering as he tried to pull himself back up. Tentatively placing his fingers on the sore joint, Knuckles' eyes shot open at the shock of sensation he could feel burning through his arm. His breath grew rapid and shallow, making his lungs work twice as hard as he struggled to gulp down oxygen.

'My...shoulder!' He stammered, feeling an uncomfortable tickle as beads of sweat trailed down the bridge of his nose. 'There's something wrong.'

Espio leaned in to examine the guardian's trembling limb, instantly recognizing the symptoms of a dislocated shoulder. He'd endured many throughout his training, and was more than familiar with how unbearable the pain could be. As he tended to the shivering echidna, Silver released a powerful shockwave to burn the circuits of any approaching robots, quickly dispatching the incapacitated droids.

Vector tore the arm off one bot and hurled it at another, lifting his leg in a straight kick that smashed the mangled machine's head. Miles landed on both feet and spun round, slicing through the approaching army with his surprisingly powerful tails. From above the commotion, Charmy weaved his way through dregs of flying droids, using his stinger to pierce their fragile armour.

'I've got to keep going,' Knuckles made to stand, finding it hard to see through the haze of perspiration clouding his vision. 'I can't give up now.'

'You can't fight with your arm like that.'

The stubborn echidna ignored his friend's words, 'I don't care. Eggman will pay for what he's done, injury or no injury.'

'It's suicide to go in there alone, you're going to get yourself killed!'

Knuckles snapped, spinning to glare furiously at his friend, 'It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going in there, with or without you! Now if you're not going to help me, then at least pop my shoulder back into place!'

He thrust his limp arm towards the waiting ninja, biting down on his lower lip to withhold the screams of anguish that were beginning to arise. Heaving a sigh, the ninja glanced back at the rest of his team, feeling a sense of loss wash over him. It was pointless to argue. Regardless of what he chose to say, he knew it was impossible to sway the headstrong echidna.

Regretful, the chameleon hesitantly took the guardian's arm between his hands. He was no stranger to the procedure, but he'd never had to perform it on anyone other than himself. Espio wasn't a doctor, and he knew that any wrong move could potentially cause more harm than good. It was probable that Knuckles already had some fractured bones

.

'This is only temporary,' He sternly informed the echidna. 'Eventually you'll have to seek medical attention.'

'Just get on with it.'

The ninja gave a nod, 'Very well. Brace yourself, this is going to hurt.'

Shifting his fingers to the guardian's forearm, Espio slowly began to extend the elbow outward, feeling the muscles spasm beneath his fingers. Knuckles sucked in a sharp breath, unable to bring himself to look at the ugly lump protruding from his flesh. He felt like he was going to vomit, his legs were weak, threatening to buckle beneath him. Lifting a trembling hand, he wiped the sweat from his eyes.

The chameleon kept his gaze firmly on his friend's arm, gently pulling it further away from his body whilst maintaining his upper arm stayed firmly where it sat. The more he stretched, the more excruciating the discomfort became. Every inch of the echidna's body seemed to combust into a wild, burning mass of torment, thrusting the brave guardian into territories he had never before set foot, growing stronger and more violent until finally fulminating at the very peak of his dwindling threshold.

A sudden pop signified that the ball had returned to it's socket, resulting in Knuckles' arm twitching uncontrollably. He tried to move it, but was promptly stopped by Espio, who gave him a long, unfaltering stare. The pain had significantly diminished, but he still found it difficult to fight the rising urge to collapse.

'There, are you happy now?'

The echidna lowered his head, 'You don't understand. This is more than just revenge, it's a part of my duty. If I can't do this on my own, then I'm not worthy of being the Master Emerald's protector.'

The ninja scowled, 'That's ridiculous. There's no shame in asking for help.'

'No,' He coughed, cupping his sore arm. 'This is my responsibility, and mine alone.'

Espio watched as his friend hobbled away, back hunched and arms sagging with the strain he'd put on his body. The guardian could hardly stand up, let alone engage in combat. Knuckles had always been that way, though the chameleon still thought him rather foolish. He never knew when to accept defeat, and one day he feared that would become his friend's downfall.

The sound of footsteps on the softened grass made Espio turn. Vector and the others joined his side, gazing as their friend desperately limped towards the fortress. Many of the robots had already been destroyed, and though their numbers had diminished, the team remained at a disadvantage. It was impossible to stay and fight all of them. They'd be exhausted if they tried.

'How's he doing?' Silver enquired, eyeing the shambling figure in the distance. 'He's not serious about going in there, is he?'

The ninja folded his arms across his chest, 'It's insane, but there's no use in trying to stop him.'

'So what now?' The hedgehog asked, glancing at the kneeling echidna as he tried to burrow into the ground. 'Are we going after him?'

Vector wiped a line of blood from the gash on his arm, doing his best to ignore the dull, throbbing ache. 'No, we let him get caught.'

A series of gasps erupted amongst the group, yet the crocodile remained unswayed. Knowing of the trap that Eggman had set, and the realization that it was impossible to break in via the front door, the detective had been forced to think on his feet. They'd have to sneak in round the back, but as Eggman was neither blind nor stupid, he would have precautions in place.

It was somewhat cruel to let Knuckles be their scapegoat, but as he was firmly set in his ways, the crocodile decided to use him the only way he could. The echidna would be a distraction, allowing them to slip inside the castle walls with much more ease. With his injured arm, he'd be nothing but a hinderance to the team, and an easy target for the doctors.

'It may seem immoral to all of ya, but it's our best hope of gettin' inside. Besides, at least if old Knux is locked up, he can't get himself killed. This is our only chance. We can't afford to waste it.'


	19. Intrusion

As they made their way to the back of the shrine, everyone did their best to avoid making eye contact with the echidna. Head's angled towards their feet, the team scurried by, unable to muster the courage to glance at the guardian diligently digging through the dirt with his only functioning arm.

Due to his injury, Knuckles was incapable of scaling the castle walls, choosing instead to try and burrow his way into the fortress. It was proving difficult however, and the strain he had placed on his body left him lethargic and weak, his once proud stature now keeling and drawn with the effort he was exerting.

Vector had informed them that no harm would come to their friend, but he seemed no more confident in his statement than the rest of his team. They felt like traitors, and regardless of how they tried to convince themselves otherwise, each and every one of them knew they were about to take part in a betrayal.

The croc was counting on the fact that Eggman would use him as a hostage, though he couldn't help the abundance of horrifying thoughts conjured up by his wandering mind. There was no guarantee that the echidna would be spared. Robotnik could be a vicious foe when angered. Nega more so.

In a frail attempt at easing his own guilt, Vector told himself that the outcome was inevitable, and that with such a short temper, the echidna was bound to wind up in trouble sooner or later. But the regret was too great, and the crocodile kept wondering what would happen if they just held their friend down and forced him to come along.

It would never work.

Vector told himself woefully. _Guy's gotta' learn when to swallow his pride._

Knuckles always tried to help others whenever they were in need, but often found it difficult to accept help. He had a warrior's blood running through his veins, and despite the improvement that came with befriending others, he still a long way to go before he crossed the threshold of maturity.

Or maybe I'm just bein' selfish?

It was natural for teenagers to be childish. The detective knew that all too well. He'd barely managed to cross the line into adulthood himself, and was still very much aware of how egotistical his decision had been. The life of a sixteen year old was at stake, but still he marched on, determined not lose sight of his goal.

'Listen up boys,' He declared, his voice carrying a much sterner tone than usual. 'Tails has found a way in round back. Says it's a conspicuous looking window.'

He paused against the cold wall, peering round the corner to make sure the coast was clear. The rear of the fortress was devoid of enemies, which didn't bode well for the team. Vector knew that Eggman wanted them to find an alternate way in, and so had presented one on a silver platter. He also suspected Robotnik of knowing the group would figure this out, making him more elusive than if he'd never done anything at all.

'Espio, you head in first, see if you can find any traps. Silver, you act as back up.'

The hedgehog faltered, 'Huh, why me?'

'In case there's any arrows that need to be caught.' The detective shrugged, not quite sure what to expect. 'In any case, you got that telekinesis to help ya out.'

He cautiously pushed himself forward, raising his head toward the single window that was beckoning to them from above. Robotnik was leaving very little challenge for the team, and although it was safer than barging through the front door, something in the way he openly welcomed them into his lair sent ripples of unease through the croc's stomach. He wasn't entirely sure his plan would succeed.

Soft leaves swirled tumultuously round their ankles as they came to a stop beneath the window, peering into the vast unknown that lurked beyond it's empty frame. A knot formed in the detective's throat as he tried to force down the ball of saliva that had secured itself in place, feeling the solid bumps of his dry tongue run along the roof of his mouth.

Espio stepped forward, stealing a quick glance at his boss before taking a flying leap onto the wall. Silver joined him shortly after, raising his body to the easily accessible entrance. The two swiftly vanished behind the alien walls, leaving Charmy, Tails and Vector stranded on the smoggy island earth. Beneath the detective's hand, a puddle of carmine stained the grass.

'You should get that arm checked out,' Miles gestured to the croc's bloodied cut, doing his best to distract from the echidna that was haunting everyone's thoughts.

'I'm fine,' The detective ignored the fox's concern, absently wiping the flow of blood from his wound. 'It don't hurt.'

Tails considered scouring the area for supplies, feeling an inherent urge to tend to the crocodile's injury. He'd often found himself playing medic whenever Sonic returned from his latest adventure, beaten and bruised from whatever adversary he'd been confronting. Small nicks and scrapes were more the fox's niche, though he'd tried his hand at needlework, even being able to successfully stitch the gash on Silver's chest.

'Really, ya don't need to worry about me.' Vector reassured the child, throwing him a half-hearted smile. 'We got bigger fish to fry, remember?'

Sitting down on the rust laden earth, Vector kept his gaze fixed on the window, his pulse growing in pace as he awaited the return of his friends. He couldn't hear anything over the heavy gushing of his own breath, barely able to make sense of Charmy's distant words as the small bee buzzed curiously beside him.

Watching the child invade his line of sight, the crocodile blinked back his confusion, taking a moment to recall where he was and what was happening. Charmy's face carried an expression of concern, his tiny hands curled into fists beside his shivering torso. The temperature had dropped dramatically, though nobody had seemed to notice.

'I'm cold.' He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, dramatically clattering his teeth. 'How much longer are we going to have to wait out here?'

'Until we're sure it's safe to go in.'

Miles sat down next to his friend, tails dancing back and forth behind him, 'That window's not very high up is it?'

The croc gave a brief nod, 'I'd say it's about ten feet from the ground. The fortress looks roughly thirty to forty feet high. It's low alright.'

The bee perched himself snuggly between his friends, trying to find some warmth against their two bodies. As he coward beneath the unyielding breeze, Charmy found himself greedily eyeing the fox's tails, tempted to curl himself up within the confines of blonde fur. When Miles caught him looking, the child bashfully averted his gaze, embarrassed at having been caught.

'What's so special about that window anyway?'

Vector leaned back on his elbows, crossing one ankle over the other, 'It's the only one in the entire castle. It's also easy for us to reach.'

Tails leaned forward, plucking playfully at the dirty grass, 'I'm guessing the doctors want to be found, right?'

'Right.'

But who are they gonna' find first?

Vector held no doubt that Knuckles would persevere in his mission to enter the fortress, knowing that the echidna's determination was enough to see him through. What worried Vector was the thought of his friend wandering aimlessly through the foreign halls, stumbling into the familiar yet completely unknown territory that his home had now become.

The initial idea had been to rescue the guardian as soon as they managed to get inside, but the crocodile was beginning to see cracks forming in his own plan. How long would it take the injured warrior to break through? What if the doctors happened to forsee such a ruse? If they were all apprehended, who would come to save them? Nobody knew where they were, and most of the world believed them to be fugitives.

Whilst he was pondering the repercussions of his decision, Silver popped his head out from the window, 'It's all clear, you guys can come on up!'

Tails and Charmy got to their feet, glancing expectantly at the crocodile still slumped upon the grass. Digging his hands into the earth, Vector managed to heave himself upright, dusting off the last remaining specks of soil that clung to his body. Inhaling a large gulp of oxygen, he took a step toward his airborne friends, gingerly wrapping his thick fingers around the bee's tiny ankles.

With a wheeze, the young boy did his best to lift his boss into the air, 'Man, I don't remember you being this heavy the last time I had to carry you.'

'Be quiet!'

'I'm just saying,' He replied through a clenched jaw, red faced. 'You must've gained a couple of pounds.'

Vector grumbled incoherently under his breath, latching onto the window ledge with both hands. Tails slid in first, but the croc forced Charmy to stay behind in case he fell. It was difficult to keep a firm grip due to the cut on his arm, and an ugly patch of blood stained the wall where he'd been leaning.

With a lurch, the croc pulled himself through the gap, grimacing at the shot of agony that screamed up his flesh as he placed the pressure of his body upon his aching wound. Without pause, he gave a forceful tug on the steel frame, flopping helplessly against the smooth wall as his hips refused to clear the gap. Silver waited, impatiently tapping his foot against the dusty earth.

'What's the hold up?'

'I'm stuck!' He coughed, clawing at the spotless walls in a vain attempt to grab onto something. 'I can't get through, the hole's too small.'

From outside the castle, Charmy's laughter penetrated the almost impermeable walls. 'I knew it, you have gained weight afterall!' He giggled, slapping Vector on what little could be seen of his back. 'That's what you get for eating all those pancakes!'

Briskly kicking back his legs, Vector tried to squeeze his pelvis through the sturdy window, though it soon became apparent that it wasn't going to budge. He began to wonder whether he should accept the bee's words as truth. Perhaps he had gained weight, he could certainly feel the soft rolls of flab compressing against the ledge.

Embarrassed, he lowered his head so no one could see the faint tint brightening his cheeks. If they lived through this, he'd consider asking Sonic for advice. The hedgehog had done a good job of losing all that puppy fat he once carried, and for a moment, the croc contemplated whether to take up running. It had worked wonders for the blue blur.

'Ya gonna' have to gimme a push!' He called back to the chuckling child, banging his fist against the solid steel. 'I said gimme a push Charmy!'

'Okay, okay,' The bee replied, wiping tears of merriment from his damp cheeks. 'Just hang on, I'll have you out in no time.'

'And no using ya stinger!' The crocodile quickly added, feeling that he'd endured more than enough pain over the past couple of days.

Flying back a few feet, the bee charged towards his boss, slamming into him with enough speed to send them both crashing to the floor below. Rubbing his sore thighs, the croc sat back on his knees, feeling a surge of delayed relief sooth the tense muscles in his neck. Light headed, Vector ordered Espio and Silver to help him up, feeling a rush of nausea dousing him in yet more discomfort.

'That's gonna' hurt tomorrow,' He mused, placing a defensive hand on his back.

'If we make it to tomorrow,' Tails remarked, pointing to the only visible door. 'We've still got work to do, remember?'

Vector nodded, 'How could I forget?'

As they examined every inch of the spacious room, the team soon came to the conclusion that it was nothing more than a storage closet, home to shelf after shelf of unusual chemicals, nuts, bolts and an odd engine or two. It consisted mostly of useless chaff; scrap metal that couldn't be used for anything beyond the odd tune up. It appeared the doctor was keeping spare parts out of necessity.

'Ya sure there were no traps in here?' Vector quizzed, preoccupied with the many trinkets that were on display.

'Positive.' Espio affirmed. 'We scoured every inch of the room thoroughly.'

'That ain't like him at all.'

Returning a box of cable to it's rightful place, the croc wiped a hand along the grubby surface of the shelf. Oil had leaked from a cannister to stain the floor, and he took a step back to prevent the fluid from clinging to his shoes. An occassional dripping noise was all that broke through the weary silence, creating a heightened sense of paranoia amongst the already suspicious group.

'We gotta' find out what's goin' on here.' The croc added, edging his way toward the single door. 'Let's hope we find the doctors 'fore they find us.'


	20. Discovery

'Wow,' Charmy exclaimed, hovering through the empty hall. 'This place is huge!'

The long, dimly illuminated corridor held an ominence that only the bee failed to recognize. Lost inside his own amazement, the child was unable to feel the heavy blanket of sinister energy that seemed to linger in the stagnant air. It left a stale aftertaste on the back of their tongue, a choking sensation as it slid down their throat, resting violently in the pit of their stomach's. It was like death.

In single file the team made their way down the silent path, refusing to touch the looming walls for fear that doing so would invoke a reaction. It seemed ridiculous to be worried about something so trivial, but paranoia had gotten the better of them, creating voices that weren't there, shadows that didn't exist, enemies which were nowhere to be found. It was driving them insane.

Holding his breath, Vector curled the fingers of his right hand, using his left to hold the slightly dirty cloth against his open wound. He'd found it on one of the storage shelves, and though it was slightly blackened from an ugly grime, the croc knew he had to do something to stem the flow of blood. He'd worry about infections later.

'How does he afford all this?' Tails asked, glancing up at the high ceiling.

'I assume it's through the illegal arms trade.' Espio concluded.

Miles considered this for a moment, his face lighting up with a sudden realization, 'Oh I see! That's why he created those battle droids?'

The chameleon nodded, 'It's the most plausible explanation. He'd need a large salary to create something this size.'

Silver scoffed in disgust, 'Yeah, and last I checked, being an evil genius didn't exactly bring home the bacon.'

'True,' The ninja agreed, glancing back at the storage room. 'Of course, he has also got plenty of scrap metal lying around.'

Vector wasn't listening, preoccupied with the fearsome drone of silence that left a longing hum inside his ears. Words drifted aimlessly through his mind, settling in a dark corner of his troubled psyche. Was the fortress bugged? Would it matter if it was? He simply didn't know, having long since lost track of his thoughts.

Kicking bursts of dry soil atop his blood spattered shoes, the wary croc risked a peek at his painful cut, tracing the severed flesh with tired eyes. When he was satisfied that it was no longer bleeding, he abandoned the filthy rag atop a small root that spurted from the ground. Eggman hadn't bothered to build a floor.

Flexing his muscles to ensure they were still fully functioning, Vector heaved a relieved sigh as his arm bent back with little more than a fading ache. He hadn't considered what would happen if their current plan failed, but he knew that it would most likely involve the use of his fists. With a brief smile, he remained thankful that he still had his strength.

As they reached the dented door at the end of the seemingly endless path, Vector reached out a grubby glove, scowling at the thick layer of muck that had turned the white a tasteless shade of gray. He longed for a warm, steamy shower, feeling every ball of dust and dirt seep into his exposed body. It made him shudder with disgust.

Sniffing the air, he inhaled the musty scent of sweat and iron, wrinkling his nose at the mingling stench of dry body odour doused in fresh perspiration. It had gone unnoticed whilst outdoors, masked by the relentless wind. Now that they were enclosed in such a small space, he could smell it stronger than ever.

Shaking his head in an attempt to pull himself together, Vector took hold of the rusted knob, feeling flakes of brown metal crumble beneath his touch. Robotnik had made no attempt to use sturdy materials, most likely sticking to whatever cheap scrap he could afford. It was so unlike him.

With a strained creak, the door swung open, scraping to a stop against the wall. One hinge lay on the floor, leaving the door hanging awkwardly at an angle. With a passing glance, the team stepped inside the darkened room, their shadows creeping along the soil to shy away in the obscured corners. Vector released the breath he'd been holding, somewhat disappointed to discover an empty space.

Despite it's impressive size, the room held nothing of interest, being completely devoid of anything remotely helpful. A set of sconces provided a halo of light, the flames flickering in what little breeze pushed through the castle. On the far wall sat a damaged clock, shards of plastic littering the floor. It was completely unremarkable.

'This place is so lame,' Charmy whined, kicking a pebble along the floor.

'At least there aren't any barrels here,' Miles joked, recalling unpleasant memories of his time at the carnival.

A soft crackle lulled the crocodile into a dream-like state, the burning flame becoming almost melodic. With a yawn, he rubbed his tired eyes, gently slapping his cheeks to prevent himself from dozing off. Rolling back his stiff shoulders, he glanced nonchalantly at the clock, surprised to find that it still worked. The hands diligently ticked by, boldly declaring the current time.

Time...

He'd lost all track of it, having no idea how long the knockout gas had affected him. Nobody owned a watch, and he began to wonder why he'd never bothered to purchase one. The landlord had given them very little, and Eggman had wasted so much. It was something that they simply didn't have, yet when they did, it always seemed to be running out.

Time...

His thoughts drifted to the landlord. They were most certainly homeless by now. Vector couldn't help but wonder if the he'd already rented out their office. Had he tried to contact them beforehand? He'd lost his phone a long time ago. Running a hand over his head, the croc frowned at his naked scalp. He yearned to have his Walkman back, feeling exposed without the comforting warmth of his headphones.

It was a little past ten thirty. According to Robotnik, they had an hour and a half to stop the ritual from being performed. If they could hold him off until midnight, there was a chance they could prevent it from occurring. Whatever _it_ happened to be. Something told Vector that the clock been put there to deliberately taunt them.

A squeal reverberated off the walls, drawing everyone's attention to a previously unseen door. It was sitting in a secluded corner, barely visible behind a thick veil of shadow. A familiar clatter of wings echoed from beyond the steel, and Vector immediately knew who was responsible.

Charmy had always been one to wander off, being the rather curious child that he was. Boredom would send him sneaking through forbidden zones and unknown territory, simply to give him something to do. He'd been consistently warned about going astray, yet despite this, the bee seemed to repeatedly ignore his boss' words, completely unaware of the many dangers that loomed before him.

The first thing to cross the detective's mind was a nagging wave of irritation. For once, why couldn't the child do as he was told? However, his anger soon dwindled to a slight simmer, replaced with something else. A sudden pulsing sensation of fear. What if it were a trap? Anyone, or anything could be waiting in the next room, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting boy. It was not a comforting thought, reminding him once again of the injured echidna.

Taking the semi-open door in his large hands, Vector cautiously peered round, examining the narrow, cramped dungeon that lay before him. Chains dangled from the low roof, an accumulating breeze causing them to clang noisily against the metal panels. They appeared to be for decoration purposes, serving little use beyond that of creating atmosphere. It certainly worked, sending chills down the crocodile's spine.

Leaving footprints in the mulch, the gang carefully entered the prison, gently closing the door behind them. A set of three cells lined the left wall, reminding the fox of his time aboard the Egg Carrier. Amy had been locked in a similar holding bay, yet this one was far less sanitary, and far more unnerving. He found it slightly amusing to admit, but Nega had become a bad influence on the doctor.

Charmy hovered before the centre cell, his face sporting a wide, enthusiastic grin. He was conversing with someone just out of view, bobbing eagerly up and down as he turned to wave at his friends. Vector allowed a soft breath to escape his dry lips, relieved in the knowledge that the child was safe. His heart beat calmed, and the subsiding anger began to re-emerge as he silently cursed the child's disobedience.

'Hey guys,' Charmy gestured towards an unknown figure hunched behind the bars. 'You'll never guess who I just found!'

Vector growled, stomping his feet along the ground as he stormed towards the unrepentant bee. But before he had the chance to verbally express his concern, the detective's step faltered, pupils retracting as he bore witness to the man gazing back at him. He tried to speak, but found himself unable to form words, his jaw dropping ever so slightly as he stared silently beyond the bars, two wide, expressive eyes meeting those of his own.

The eyes of Professor Gazebo Boobowski.


	21. History

**AN:** Once again I took liberties with Gazebo's character. I did try to make my description as close to his concept art as possible, but his personality is something I made up. I also listed King Cyberooski for the purpose of giving background to the kingdom.

Vector froze firmly in place, shock and awe both rooting him to the spot. A faint tingle teased the tips of his fingers, forcing him to bunch his hands into fists. Wanting to laugh and cry, he could find no middle ground between the torrent of emotions that were swarming through his chest. Grief, sorrow, excitement, relief, confusion. They welled inside his skull, creating a faint yet persistent headache.

'Professor Gazebo Boobowski?'

It was a a rhetorical question. The detective knew exactly who was staring up at him, having heard many stories of the successful scholar. Many a time he had flicked through a magazine or scoured a newspaper, coming across an article about the respected manx. Despite being generally shy towards the media, Gazebo had made a name for himself in the world of science. He was an incredibly intelligent man, and despite not having as high an IQ as the doctor, he certainly had more fans.

Gazebo lived in a distant kingdom, ruled by the reclusive King Cyberooski, an enigmatic ruler who mostly kept to himself. Boobowski had become something of a celebrity amongst his peers, having perfected the ancient art of ring smithing. He was, however, well known for being rather absent minded, often misplacing his reading glasses, or leaving important documents lying around.

But the man in the cell resembled nothing of his picture, being a mere shell of the person he once was. Dark circles marred the stumpy cat's eyes, making them appear sunken and worn. A bushy unibrow decorated his forehead, angled towards the ceiling in a display of misery. Two elbow length gloves lay torn and tattered along his arms, whilst a now stained lab coat swept along the floor as he moved.

His posture was sloppy as he half heartedly slumped against the bars of the cell, seeking refuge in the knowledge that he was no longer alone. Stubby fingers slid along the cold metal as he tried to prop himself up, lacking the strength to do anything beyond topple hopelessly into the rattling steel. Only a day had passed since he'd given them that fateful call, yet so much had already been endured by the poor man.

It baffled the croc as to why he was even there. Gazebo had already delivered the six rings of order to his captors. Had he not given them what they wanted? Part of the deal had been to release Tiara once they got the items they desired, yet not a single trace of the girl could be found. The unfurling knot once again began to tighten in the pit of Vector's gut. Something was definitely not right.

'What're ya doin' here?' The croc began, then paused, remembering his manners. He cleared his throat and prepared to introduce himself. 'I'm Vector, founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency.' He gestured to his team, waiting patiently behind him. 'And these are my friends. We're here to rescue ya.'

Gazebo's eyes narrowed as he strained to see through his perpetually bad eyesight. A pair of round glasses sat atop his head, though he seemed to have forgotten their existence. As a result of his impaired vision, the team appeared as nothing more than imperfect blurs molding into one another. A rainbow of inconsistent shapes that swayed to and fro, making the manx feel dizzy.

'Excuse me,' Charmy offered, tapping his helmet. 'You'd probably see better if you put your glasses on.'

Placing a hesitant hand atop his head, the cat began to pat his tangled fur, blindly feeling for the familiar curved frame of his pince-nez spectacles. As he tugged them down over his button eyes, a glimmer of recognition washed over his perplexed expression, alleviating the timid manx of his previous distrust.

'Praise heavens, it really is you! Forgive me, but for a moment, I thought Robotnik had sent those hideous clones to torment me again.'

'Clones?'

Espio shared a fleeting glance with the crocodile, feeling an icy chill clamber up his spine. He didn't want to find out about the twisted machinations of a depraved genius, but that single word had instilled a newborn dislike of the doctor. A mad man brimming with unbridled passion for mass anarchy. The chameleon knew in no uncertain terms that Nega was influencing the doctor. Pulling the strings, as it were. Situations were beginning to escalate to the very peak of problematic. They had to be stopped.

So that's how he did it...

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vector took a moment to compose himself, applying more force than he needed to. The flesh between his fingers seared beneath his strong grip, leaving a distinct imprint that stood out against his scales. His thoughts drifted to the Babylon Rogues, to the video that Wave had shown them. Their attack on G.U.N headquarters had seemed almost legitimate, and now the croc knew why.

Despite being nothing more than clones, the real culprits were still very much products of the Chaotix DNA. They shared more than just a striking resemblance, and in a horrifying sense, the trio were undeniably responsible for everything that had happened. Their duplicates may have been complete opposites in regards to personality, but physically they were walking reflections of the team.

'I assume these clones are still in the building?' Espio queried, his brow slightly furrowed.

'Yes, I'm afraid so. Though I haven't seen them in a while.'

Silver pushed through the hovering crowd, kneeling to examine the strange man staring up at him. The psychic knew little of the Boobowski legacy, vaguely aware that his name carried some significance in the future. History books had made passing reference to the professor's achievements, but the hedgehog couldn't remember any of them. It was a subject that simply didn't interest him.

'Tell me about the ritual,' He all but demanded, lacking any sense of concern. 'Time is running out, we need to know exactly what Nega has planned.'

'Oh, w..well,' The manx stammered, falling clumsily over his words. 'It's a rather complicated spell, but I shall do my best to explain. You see, in order for the ritual to succeed, the doctors must make use of a number of obscure items. The Master Emerald, the Rings of Order, and the moon. Those are the main ingredients for the spell.'

Silver let out an exasperated sigh, 'You're not making any sense. What exactly is this ritual, and how did Nega get his hands on it?'

The cat's glasses slipped off his face, forcing him to push them further up his nose. 'That is a long story, but if you so wish, I'll tell you everything I know.'

Hundreds of years ago, echidnas and manx lived alongside one another as neighbours, but despite their close affiliation, peace was not a word they were familiar with. Both factions were growing in size, and both yearned to harvest new land. The abundance of grass flowing between them provided a perfect opportunity, but tensions soon began to rise when it became apparent that both clans wanted the same thing.

Bitter rivalry spurred the tribes into a heated battle, creating a vicious war that threatened to tear both sides apart. Many casualties occurred, and many homes were left in piles of useless ash, yet still the warriors refused to cease their senseless fight. It lasted for many months, and in that time, two villagers worked relentlessly for a way to save their precious homeland. One a manx, the other an echidna.

Though their efforts seemed futile, one fateful day the pair finally created a spell powerful enough to birth a God, or more accurately, become one. The performance relied on using a combination of items that held magic properties. These consisted of the moonlight, used to create an impenetrable barrier capable of containing powerful magic, the Master Emerald, used for uniting the souls of those involved, and the Rings of Order, which transformed into a single large ring for which to hold the deity. Once all of the objects were in place, the ritual could begin.

That night the duo ventured into the forest, using the four shrines built to specifically filter the moon's energy. They completed the spell, abandoning their mortality to become a being capable of giving life, and of taking it. However, despite their good intentions, the pair could not cope with the power surge. Both of them became overwhelmed. It drove them to insanity, causing them to rain fire upon the very people they were trying to protect, annihilating everything in their path. Many villagers fled, leaving behind the last remnants of their livelihood. Those who stayed bore witness to the sheer magnitude of destruction.

After many hours, the bloodshed came to an end. The God vanished in a beam of light, having burned out the very souls used to create it. The scroll detailing the ritual was buried in the valley, whilst the Rings of Order were returned to the manx. Once the incident was over, both clans went their separate ways, choosing to remain ignorant of the discarded spell. Eion, the very being born from their hope, had brought about their downfall.

'It's ironic,' Gazebo said, a soft chuckle vibrating from his throat. 'In a way, they really did bring about peace.'

Silence befell the dank, dreary room, nothing but the distant clank of banging chains, and the whistle of a passing wind to break the tension. Eggman and Nega were trying to perform the ritual and now they had everything they needed. Vector shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. Sitting back on his heels, the croc ran a hand up and down his arm, absently running his fingers along the torn flesh.

If they completed the spell, they'd have the potential to do whatever they pleased. They could form a new world born in their image. They could enslave humanity, slaughter their foes, bring about the end of the universe. It was truly horrifying. The crocodile felt a pang erupt inside his chest. It was a heavy sort of thump, like a great weight had lodged itself inside his heart, rooting him like a slowly wilting flower.

Nega must have discovered the scroll's location, dug it up, and travelled to the past to persuade Robotnik of his grand scheme. Eggman would never have turned down such a ploy, and his wicked counterpart would be hard-pressed to find someone more suited to be his partner in crime. That's why he travelled to the past, everything he needed was well within his grasp. The croc shuddered, it all made sense.

'Professor, where is your daughter?' Espio edged closer to the bars, eager to find out the whereabouts of Tiara.

As if he had just been slapped across the face, Gazebo's eyes suddenly began to water, 'Oh it's horrible. Just horrible. They never planned on letting her go.'

'What do you mean?'

The scholar removed his glasses, wiping away the tears that had begun to form, 'It's the ritual. It was only intended to be performed by members of the respective clans. As the doctors are neither, it became necessary for them to provide substitutes that they could draw inherent magic from.'

The ninja gave a brief nod, 'And they chose Tiara.'

'I tried to beg them to take me instead, but they just laughed. In the end they threw me in here. I guess they were afraid I'd alert the authorities.'

'Hang on,' Tails interrupted, scratching behind his ear. 'When you say substitutes...?'

'Yes,' The cat perched his pince-nez atop his head. 'Two sacrifices are needed in order to balance the spell. One must be a manx, and the other-'

A sudden ear piercing scream reverberated off the walls, leaving the team's ears ringing painfully as it evanesced into the unforgiving breeze. Vector lost his vivid colour, almost stumbling over when he tried to lurch into a stand. He wanted to run, but a calculating fear glued his feet to the floor, leaving him staring helplessly at the door. He'd been foolish to leave the guardian on his own. A complete idiot.

Keeling over, the crocodile held his stomach, feeling sick. His gut roiled and churned threatening to regurgitate the pancakes he'd previously eaten. Tiara was the first sacrifice. Knuckles was the second. If they didn't hurry, both hostages would perish, the doctors would succeed, and everything would come to an end. Now was not the time to be feeling sorry for himself. He had to act, and fast.

'Listen up, there's no time to explain, so just do as I say!' He thrust a finger towards the cell. 'Silver, I want you to bend the bars and free the professor. Tails, I want you to take him somewhere safe.'

'What are you going to do?' The fox asked, taking a step forward.

'I'll tell you what I ain't gonna' do. I ain't gonna' be makin' anymore stupid mistakes. Tonight, we end this. Once and for all.'


	22. Trouble

**AN: **There were many designs for Tiara's character, but I chose to go with her cute design as it's my personal favourite.

Immortality. The power to rule over everyone, everything. To hold the very essence of life and death in his very grasp. That is what Nega wanted, that is why he travelled to the past, convinced Eggman of his wicked scheme, abducted Tiara. She was both a pawn and a sacrifice. Now Knuckles was, too. He was going to slaughter both of them, using their souls to power the twisted spell.

The team frantically sped through the maze of doors and chambers, desperately following the pained screams of their friend. The echidna held an ancient magic within himself. It's what allowed him to communicate with the Master Emerald. Tiara must have carried the same ability for the Rings of Order, which is exactly why the doctors needed them alive. Without that power, they could never become Eion.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Vector forced himself to continue running through the pain, clenching his jaw at every twinge and throb that threatened to send him collapsing to the floor. His lungs were sore, wheezing as they tried to suck in more oxygen. His knees clicked together as he moved, both calves burning lactic acid. He wanted to stop, but the crocodile knew that he couldn't spare a single moment.

He was aimlessly bursting through each and every door he happened across, not quite certain which direction to follow. The echidna's cries seemed to bound off the walls, making it difficult to discern which direction they were coming from. Eggman's trap suddenly made much more sense. He'd planned on separating the team in this never ending labyrinth, or perhaps enslaving them in the same prison that he'd kept the professor.

Gazebo had played right into their hands. Neither Robotnik nor Nega had ever intended to release his daughter. They simply used her to their advantage. Vector cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. Once they'd been imprisoned, the scholar had no choice but to hand over the rings in exchange for Tiara's safety. In the end all he received for his trouble was a firm beating and a cold, lonely cell.

But what of the clones? Eggman had already mass produced copies of Shadow. It stood to reason that the scientist could clone anybody he saw fit. After all, the chaotix had been in close proximity to him. During the time of Metal Sonic's rebellion. He'd been physically harmed by all three of them. Traces of their DNA were readily available to the scientist. They'd unwillingly given him the means to their demise.

It made the croc ill to consider how Eggman had stolen their genetic make-up, their identity. Cloning seemed so wrong to him. So unnatural. The doctor had tried to play God before, but now he was frighteningly close to actually making that dream a reality.

As he contemplated the prospect of having a twin, Vector mindlessly barged through a rather plain looking door. Failing to spot the set of stairs leading down into the room, the detective lost his footing and tumbled down the steps, landing before the shimmering glare of the echidna's most prized treasure, the Master Emerald.

Espio leaned down to grab his arm, attempting to help the slumped croc to his feet. As they hunched atop the dusty soil, their eyes fixed on the beautiful jewel before them. It emit a lustrous light that seemed to dazzle all those who gazed into it's enigmatic depths. Like the planet spun on it's axis, the emerald spun in place, slowly circling the top of the shrine like a King watching his kingdom.

Silver seemed drawn by the mysterious stone, having never before witnessed something so strangely alluring. It was somewhat sad to see if trapped inside a gloomy castle, illuminating the ugly, oil slicked metal that trapped it within a dark shell. It was only when he heard a soft wail that the hedgehog realised they weren't alone. Making his way round the back of the shrine, the psychic discovered a sight that made his blood run cold.

There, strapped to a suspended gurney, lay Knuckles, his injured shoulder having once again left it's socket. It dangled loose, looking ugly and deformed. His face was drenched in perspiration, trickling to the floor like rivers leaking from his pores. Dirt clung to his gloves from where he'd been digging, and though it was difficult to see in the dim light, a pair of inflamed dots marred his chest, scorching away the fur of his crescent moon birthmark. They had tazered him.

Silver looked away, unable to keep his eyes on the guardian. He felt uncomfortable at the prospect that someone so strong, so sturdy, could be whittled down to something so hopeless and broken. Yet despite his best efforts, the hedgehog's eyes found no solace in the dark, instead landing upon another gurney hiding within the depths of shadow. The psychic had never seen the girl before, but he knew without a shred of doubt who she was.

_Tiara, how long have you been down here?_

The soft hum of Charmy's wings droned through the squalid castle, creating an odd ambiance that disturbed the steady flow of frustrated grunts coming from the captive. She seemed no worse for wear, but a blotch of yellow on her right cheek indicated that she'd been hit. Whether or not it was an accident remained to be seen, though nobody wanted to accept that Eggman had finally stooped to such a level of notoriety.

He had always been a violent man, firing missiles and unleashing uncontrollable beats onto the unsuspecting population. He had blast Sonic into space, very nearly killing the hedgehog, and he had threatened to put a bullet in Amy's brain. Each time somebody managed to foil his plan, and each time he returned with a scheme more eccentric and flamboyant than the last. Eventually it became less about world domination, and more about seeking attention.

Although Robotnik had done a lot of morally questionable things, he had also proven himself to be a valuable ally, a charming host, and a skilled architect. Vector remembered a story Tails had told them. During Sonic's stint as a werehog, Eggman had kept professor Pickle locked away inside his base. The worst thing he did was provide the man with lacklustre cucumber sandwiches. It was in stark contrast to the abused Gazebo sitting in the cell. Had Ivo really become such a complete monster?

The young manx struggled against the leather straps firmly holding her in place, growing noticeably more tired with each tug and yank. She was perspiring, much like the echidna, though only a few sparse drops tainted her forehead. Her once neat ponytail had come loose, causing strands of brown hair to fly about her creased features. A red ribbon kept the rest of her locks in place, but the end had been singed from the nearby sconce nailed to the wall. Her midriff peered out from beneath a red vest, painful welts forming above her bellybutton. She'd been fighting against her restraints for some time.

The girl, though young, seemed almost valiant in her attempts to break free. Her gloves had torn to reveal pale fingers curled up into tight fists, her teeth bared as she ground them together, desperately trying to slip her foot out of the loose manacle. She came infuriatingly close to doing so, but unless she shattered her ankle in the process, it was becoming apparent that the cat was going nowhere.

'Quickly!' She yelled, glancing at the team with two fierce, blue eyes. 'You have to get me out before the ritual starts!'

Roused from his stupor, Vector pushed by the gawking hedgehog, calling for him to break the chains with his telekinesis. Silver followed close behind, holding out a palm as he prepared to blast the supports that suspended the gurney. Vector held out his arms, ready to catch the flailing girl, his palms growing moist with nervous anticipation. The ritual wouldn't work without her, if they could just set her free, they still had a chance.

'Vector!'

Espio shot forward, shoving his friend out of the way with mere moments to spare. A noisy clatter of metal on stone interrupted their rescue, drawing the group's attention to a sharp, deadly shuriken sticking out of the ground. A small sliver of blood dripped down the hedgehog's cheek, and he gingerly raised his hand to wipe it away. The attack had happened so unexpectedly that he hadn't had time to react.

Jumping to his feet, the psychic spun in circles, trying to discover the whereabouts of their enemy. It was far too dark to see much of anything, and the shallow breaths he took numbed any sense of sound that could determine their location. He backed up against the lower wall, feeling the emerald's presence above him. It sent ripples of colour dancing over his white fur, creating something of an unwanted distraction. It was bright, he tried to avoid looking at it.

'Are you okay?' Espio asked, once again heaving the heavy crocodile to his feet.

'Never better,' Vector answered sarcastically. 'Things just keep gettin' worse.'

Taking up a defensive stance, Charmy joined Silver's side, his wings buzzing fast enough to create a small breeze. They waited, a prickling sensation raising pimples on their skin. Soft scuffing assaulted their hearing from all sides, further confusing the team. The hollow, lofty ceiling made every sound echo like the beating of a drum, imposing and dominant against the whistle of the night air.

'What do we do now?' The chamelon's voice was low, his pupils searching.

Vector considered his options, trying to produce a feasible plan that wouldn't result in their deaths. Whoever had orchestrated the attack was still in the room. He could feel the weight of their creeping gaze upon his hunched frame. But as they couldn't fight an enemy they were unable to see, the group would have to find another way of luring their mystery assailants out of their hiding place.

'You see the Master Emerald?' Vector asked, peering back at the ninja.

Espio shifted slightly, 'What about it?'

'Knux once told me that it breaks easy.'

The chameleon made a small noise, 'What's your point?'

'If we break it, they can't perform the ritual.

The ninja looked up at his boss, eyes gleaming with a shared knowledge. If they could shatter the stone, they could buy themselves plenty of time to detain the doctors. It would severely irk Knuckles, but at that moment he had little say in such a matter. Once he'd fully recovered, they would help him search for the scattered pieces. Even the snappy echidna would find it a more welcoming prospect than the alternative.

With no time to lose, Espio performed his camouflage trick, blending in with their surroundings. Vector regrouped alongside Charmy and Silver, creating a triangle that allowed them to scout the room on all sides. With his palms pressed firmly together, the ninja performed a set of swift motions, preparing to deliver a crushing blow that would burst the jewel into a shower of glittering shards.

The tips of his fingers teased the air between his hand and the emerald, almost brushing against the delicate surface. Yet as he stretched his arm out further, a sudden jolt of pain erupted from his ribcage, tearing the oxygen straight out of his lungs. With bulging eyes, the chameleon coughed a trail of saliva onto the floor, wheezing uncontrollably as his hand slowly fell to his side. A second kick sent him flying back, leaving him cowering before the remaining members of his team.

A lithe figure came into view, seemingly transpiring from nowhere. Arms folded, one knee crossing the other, a sly grin on his tranquil face. Choking back their urge to gasp, the chaotix stared in complete horror at the chameleon sitting atop the emerald, riding it like a make-shift carousel. His gloved hand held a shuriken, and he waved it nonchalantly at the stunned team. Espio was staring directly into his own eyes.

From somewhere within the bowels of hell, two more sets of feet appeared, deliberately taking their time, pacing themselves as they stepped eagerly into the waining light. Vector and Charmy staggered, losing any pretence that they had previously carried. A crocodile and a bee leaned casually against the brick, grinning malevolently at their targets, basking in their abject terror.

Before them stood the three clones responsible for their arrest, and from the wicked smirks they each wore, it was obvious that they were itching for a fight.


	23. Confrontation

**AN: **I've been waiting to write these two for a long time.

A rhythmic clapping echoed through the silent shrine, accompanied by the soft scuffle of approaching footsteps. A low, rumbling chuckle caused the group to turn, their heads angled back as they peered into the lingering shadows. From somewhere between the gurneys, two robust men appeared, their eyes masked by the glass of their spectacles. Two sets of pearly white teeth slipped from between their parted lips, displaying a pair of sinister smiles.

The men came to a stop beside one another, hands on their hips as they examined the shock and fear they had induced upon the team. Silver's expression became one of utter contempt, and he lurched forward with a snarl, coming into immediate contact with Espio's outstretched arm. Curling his hands into fists, the hedgehog trembled with pent up rage.

Nega stood with a smug grin on his face, white, bushy hair protruding from beneath his nose. The tails of his lengthy coat swayed in the occasional wind that blew in from outside. Robotnik stood mere inches away, his auburn moustache conflicting with that of Nega's. His familiar red jacket fit tightly around his body, whilst he firmly clacked the heels of his black shoes together.

Charmy's wings hummed erratically, but the bee managed to remain where he was, hovering close to Vector's shoulder. It occurred to the crocodile that they were outmatched, and though he wanted to believe that they were capable of overcoming any threat, he knew better than to risk any sudden movements whilst the doctor's impromptu bodyguards were around.

On their own, neither Nega nor Robotnik posed any kind of danger. They were scientists, capable of creating deadly machines and unleashing unspeakable terrors onto the world. Yet on foot, with nothing to aid them in battle, they were little more than cowardly dogs. Under different circumstances the team would have been able to easily defeat the engineers. Now that they had backup however, things wouldn't play out as easily as they would have liked.

'Hee hee hee,' The grey haired man chortled, immediately turning his attention to the psychic. 'Hello Silver, it's good to see you again. Are you doing well? Keeping out of trouble I hope?'

The hedgehog choked back his words, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Espio tensed his arm, unsure of how much longer he could restrain the angry boy.

It had occurred to him that Silver was not the most patient person, and he knew that Nega was deliberately trying to provoke him. The chameleon was afraid of what would happen if he made any sudden movements.

Eggman took a subtle step toward the group, his brow arched in mild amusement. Turning to glance at the now unconscious echidna, he gave the chains a slight rattle. The guardian released a soft moan, though did not wake from the clutches of oblivion. Vector was somewhat relieved that his friend was unable to witness the ongoing scene. It was a tiny speck of comfort amongst the dying flames of hope.

Robotnik seemed to scan the room, searching for someone who appeared to be missing. Meeting Vector's eyes, the man held out a gloved hand, gesturing at the cramped room. 'I was hoping that pesky Sonic would be with you, but it appears he didn't get the memo.'

Swallowing an urge to curse, the crocodile ran a damp tongue along his dry lips. Was the man being sincere, or merely mocking them?

'Nope, it's just us.' He replied, angling his head to the rest of his team.

Eggman thoughtfully rubbed his chin, one brow rising inquisitively above the other, 'Really?' He said, sounding almost aghast. 'You made it all this way by yourself?'

The crocodile scowled, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn with the flush of pulsing blood. It bothered the detective that Robotnik perceived them as nothing more than a joke, unable to do anything without the heroic hedgehog leading the way. Underestimating them was one thing, but implying that they couldn't do their job correctly was another.

Years of sweat and blood had gone into grafting the Chaotix Agency, and there wasn't a single thing that could prevent the team from fulfilling their hard earned dream. The group had defeated Eggman twice before, without the help of the blue blur. Vector was certain they could do it again. It was a promise.

'We made it alright,' The detective scoffed, pulling himself into a proud stand. 'And we did it without Sonic's help.'

'I'm going to sting you Eggman!' Charmy buzzed, the anger clear in his voice. 'I've saved a spot on my stinger just for you.'

Robotnik's grin suddenly faltered, his brow wrinkled in displeasure as he remembered the last encounter he'd had with the trio. During Metal Sonic's rebellion, the bee had lost his temper upon discovering that Eggman was their mystery client. With no intention of paying them, Charmy had deliberately stung the vulnerable scientist in a tender spot.

For a brief moment the man's hand flew to his behind, resting there for perhaps a couple of seconds too long. When he saw this, the child snickered into his palm, receiving a cruel sense of satisfaction at having bestowed fear into the unpleasant engineer. Regardless of his words, it was obvious that Eggman was still wary of the precocious bee.

Nega took note of this, his mouth elongating into an even wider sneer as he jeered at his partner. Silver found it almost pitiful, watching as the doctor's own accomplice took pleasure in the man's humiliation. Such a strange and unusual relationship would often be considered unhealthy, but it wasn't difficult to see why both men were repeatedly drawn to one another.

Robotnik was desperate to prove himself to the very people who consistently refused to acknowledge his genius. Nega wanted nothing more than to create a world of complete chaos, willing to revel in the delightful suffering of others. They both had differing objectives, yet by taking advantage of the other's situation, each man was able to forsee some success in the merging of their goals.

_Megalomania must run in the family, _Silver mused, his eyes never leaving Nega's.

'It's like looking in a mirror, wouldn't you agree?' Eggman chuckled, holding out a hand toward the waiting copies. 'I worked hard on them, though I did have to tweak their personalities a little.'

Vector peered back at himself, watching as his twin leaned lazily against a wall. His vermilion eyes looked sinister and wrong against the clone's cold features. His reflection was smiling, but it was certainly not a pleasant expression. The detective had already surmised that Robotnik had altered them in some way. If he hadn't, they would never have agreed to bomb G.U.N's base.

'What did you do?' Espio quizzed, his voice a low rumble.

The doctor twiddled the end of his moustache, 'Ho, ho! Nothing major of course. I merely removed their conscience. It worked wonders!'

There was something juvenile about the way he acted, almost like a young boy excited with his new toy. Robotnik was a proud man, taking great pleasure in the work he produced. The scientist loved nothing more than putting his latest invention on display. However, seeing him in such a state of pure elation was rather unnerving. It reminded the croc of Charmy on Christmas Day, eager to tear the action figure from it's packaging.

Nega wandered to the frightened manx, his arms swaying back and forth in a fluid motion, his pace slow and intimidating. The girl's head came level with the doctor's chest, and as he came close she cowered, trying to lean back as far as her shackles would allow. Her pupils shrank to the size of pins, her legs desperately kicking at thin air.

The much taller man reached down, his large hand grabbing the leather strap around her wrist. With a soft tug, he loosened it, revealing a deep brand around her tender flesh. With her captor distracted, Tiara desperately lashed out, her claws aiming for the engineer's face. However, in a surprising display of speed and grace, Nega caught her hand mid-strike, unflinching even as she narrowly missed his cheek.

Not ready to accept defeat, the girl began to struggle once again, flailing her arm around in an attempt to pull it free. The tip of her nail grazed Nega's face, and with a grunt, he tightened his grip on her slender wrist, making the young cat yelp. Stunned by the action, Tiara went quiet, allowing the man to adjust the strap previously pinning her arm to the gurney. Once content with his work, the scientist carefully guided the girl's limb back into place, letting the rough leather snap against her skin.

'Much better,' He acknowledged, dusting off his clean gloves. 'How's your arm, my dear?'

'What do you care!?' Tiara screamed, her anguish coursing through the room in a deafening echo. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she defiantly blinked them away.

'I simply want your last remaining hours of life to be comfortable. I'd make a very impolite host if I ignored my guest of honour.'

The hedgehog's eyes narrowed, his fingers twitching with the urge to lob a psychic knife at the despicable man. Espio felt the burst of electricity prickle at his skin, forcing him to involuntarily yank his arm away from Silver's body. The air seemed to grow dense, constricting round the team's legs, tightening at the base of their spines, threatening to remove the very oxygen that settled in their lungs.

Time had once again escaped them, and Vector was unable to prevent his impatient sigh from escaping the confines of his throat. Why were they stalling? The inevitable outcome of their confrontation was another tedious battle. Surely the entire point of the clones presence was to foreshadow such an event?

The detective eyed the meticulous Robotnik, his attention focused on the sleeping guardian. He'd underestimated their strength, but he hadn't underestimated their savvy. Perhaps they were the ones who had overlooked his genius? The Espio copy was protecting the Master Emerald because Ivo had correctly predicted that they would attempt to break it.

Having the clones present gave both doctors enough leverage to waste precious time. It was already past eleven, leaving less than an hour to stop the ritual from taking place. Holding a stand off in the centre of the shrine was the perfect opportunity to keep the Chaotix from destroying the very thing they needed to achieve their goal. The detective was unsure as to the extent of Eggman's scheme. Had he planned the whole thing, or was his elaborate trap the result of a wild card he'd pulled from a perplex gambit?

'You've really lost it this time,' The croc mumbled.

With a jolly laugh, Ivo removed a small device from his pocket. At first glance it resembled a typical remote control, with numerous buttons adorning it's surface. Except Vector wasn't stupid. He knew from experience that such things were misleading, already painfully aware of what Robotnik was about to do. The sly snake had another trick up his sleeve, and they were powerless to stop him.

Espio slowly placed himself between Vector and Silver, trying to shield the clone's view so that he could successfully hurl a shuriken at the remote. Before he had the opportunity, however, Silver violently knocked him aside, flinging his hand out and aiming directly for the exposed device. A flash of colour lit up the psychic's palm, only to be swiftly deflected by the croc's twin. Thrusting his fist forward, the hedgehog reacted with lightning speed, stumbling back so as to avoid the crocodile's blow.

'Tsk, tsk,' Nega waggled his finger mockingly. 'That's no way to treat your new friend. Why don't the two of you shake hands? Then we can all have a slumber party and drink hot cocoa by the fire. We'll talk about our feelings.'

Furious, the hedgehog tried to sidestep the sturdy crocodile, but Vector's clone followed up the movement with his knee, bringing the solid joint into the soft tissue of Silver's gut. Choking on his own cry, the psychic fell to the floor, grasping his stomach with both hands.

As if in warning, the assailant threw his friend's an icy glare, silently ordering them to remain where they were. Willing to oblige, the trio shuffled back, staring helplessly as the hedgehog struggled to regain his breath, squinting through the specks of white that marred his hazy vision. The attack had connected directly with his ribcage.

Robotnik cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. 'As much as I would love to stay and watch the show, I really must dash.'

'We're very busy men,' Nega added. 'Things to do, preparations to complete. It's almost time for the party to begin. Can't be late!'

Flicking the button with his thumb, Eggman latched onto Knuckles' gurney, whilst Nega took hold of Tiara's. The girl was sobbing, yet nothing could be done to help her.

A sudden quake brought the team to their knees, causing tiny pebbles to bounce along the dusty floor. From above the doctor's heads came a shaft of light, the moon's illumination beaming down on them in a pale halo. They were bathed in a white glow that created a sickening dissonance with their evil actions. Vector felt fate had a twisted sense of humour.

Two metal plates had opened up the seemingly endless roof, revealing a previously unseen tower emerging from the courtyard. The cannons were barely visible at the edge of darkness, now immobile and harmless. It baffled the croc as to how such mechanisms worked, or how the doctor could construct something that repeatedly altered it's own appearance. He hated to compliment the man, but such magnificent engineering was commendable.

With a loud _whirr, _the floor beneath the scientist's feet began to shift, spitting sand and stone along the dirt. As if attached to some unseen lift, which Vector suspected it most likely was, the entire wall began to ascend, lifting the gurneys with it. In a matter of seconds the entire section of wall had risen through the roof, groaning to a halt at the top of the tower. The silhouettes had vanished with the mass of lurking shadows, abandoning the team to their miserable failure.

'Darn!'

After all the trouble they'd gone through to confront their enemy, the obnoxious doctor had brushed them off, not even staying to watch he potential bloodshed. It was an insult, and Vector felt the burn of his rejection overwhelm the fear and disappointment clenching at his heart. As predicted, Eggman's clones were prepped for a heated battle, and the croc was going to give them exactly what they wanted.

Espio cautiously bent down to help Silver to his feet, keeping his eyes focused on the clone towering above him. 'You okay?' He asked the winded hedgehog, still hunched from the pain.

Silver gave a nod, 'I will be, once I beat the stuffing out of these guys.'

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, the detective brought his face close, 'We gotta' destroy the emerald. Any chance you got, smash that thing, got it?'

'Got it.'

Four against three wasn't exactly fair, but on this occasion Vector was willing to let chivalry slide. They couldn't afford anymore hiccups. Not only were they behind schedule, but the rent was a trivial problem compared to what was really at stake. Rolling his stiff shoulders to ease his tension, the croc bared his fists, watching as his twin mimicked the stance. It was a strange, unnerving sensation. They were about to face their greatest enemy.

They were about to face themselves.


	24. Struggle

Moonlight fell from the open ceiling, illuminating the empty spot where the lift had once been. The crackle of burning flames seemed to deafen the violent breeze that disturbed them, pushing the vibrant fire in a beautiful dance that almost revelled in the oncoming fury. Leaves cascaded from the sky, spiralling majestically in the swift wind that carried them. It was cold and sharp, jerking the team awake.

Vector had given Silver the task of destroying the Master Emerald, hoping the clones would be far too distracted to pay much attention to the hedgehog. He was standing just behind the crocodile, his glance alternating between the glowing jewel and the tower lingering above their heads. His hands were twitching, and he clenched them.

The detective grimaced, never dropping eye contact with the other Chaotix, watching patiently from across the room. Neither group wanted to make the first move, allowing the growing silence to stretch over the divide that separated them. An invisible line seemed to exist in the space between both teams, further amplifying their differences.

Charmy's wings buzzed loudly in the empty room, the small bee staring directly at his copy. The innocence that lay in his vibrant eyes was distinctly missing from the clone's, replaced with cold, lifeless windows that opened into an empty void. They lacked more than just a conscience. The creatures lacked souls.

It was a disheartening thought that only served to embolden their unearthly appearance. They were more akin to zombies than to living, breathing organisms. If they breathed at all. Vector wasn't sure. He didn't want to question it. Philosophy was a subject he tried to refrain from thinking about. It caused complications, and he had no time for grey morality. There was only good and bad, black and white.

A pebble rolled along the floor, landing at Espio's feet. The chameleon stooped to pick it up, examining the smooth and pleasant surface with his gloved hand. Following the path it had taken, he found himself gazing into the empty golden eyes of his double, a conceited smirk illuminating his expressive mien.

Palming the pebble in his fist, Espio scowled at his rival, frustration and disgust written on his features. They hadn't spoken a single word since their introduction, and the chameleon began to wonder if they even had such an ability. Despite being the strong, silent type, he found it amusing that his counterpart was even more reserved than he.

Letting his arm drop to his side, the ninja turned his palm away from the clones, surreptitiously unfurling his fingers to show Silver what lay within his grasp. It sat in the groove of his hand, catching the licking flames billowing from the sconce. The hedgehog took note of this, his gaze momentarily drifting to the pebble.

This move didn't go unnoticed, but the clones remained where they stood, refusing to move until provoked. Espio wasn't sure what they were trying to accomplish, though he was suspect to believe that they'd been given strict orders not to attack until given a viable reason. Either way, he knew the only way to reach the tower was to engage in batttle. There was no use in trying to reason with them, and waiting around was only going to waste time.

As if reading his friend's mind, Silver lifted the pebble into the air, levitating it just out of the enemy's view. Slowly edging his foot forward, he prepared to make a run for the emerald, hoping to somehow summon enough energy to shatter the enormous jewel. With a strong surge of psychic energy, the hedgehog hurled the pebble back at the chameleon who had thrown it, bringing the fight to an official start.

The chameleon clone dodged the oncoming stone, performing a slew of acrobatic twists and turns as he made a beeline for Espio. Following close behind were the alternate Vector and Charmy, looking almost delighted at the prospect of violence. The Chaotix never budged, defiantly digging their heels into the soft earth.

Diving to avoid the collision, Silver scrambled for the wall, using every ounce of remaining strength to pull himself onto the shrine. When the emerald was within his grasp, he pulled back his arm, sending the full force of his fist crashing into it. Shock erupted from an unseen object, emitting a burst of static that shot through the hedgehog's body. Grasping his wrist, the psychic gawked at the patch of burnt leather, worn away to reveal the fingers beneath. They'd known.

A swift kick sent the crocodile slamming into the wall, his face barely missing the burning flame that sat mere inches from his flesh. Spinning out of harms way, Vector caught his clone's fist in time to block a powerful punch, using the momentum of the attack to spin his double round. With one hand still gripping his enemy's arm, the detective quickly smashed his assailants head into the cold steel.

Espio clung to the wall, hanging upside down as he waited for the perfect time to strike. Upon seeing himself approach, the chameleon leapt into the air, a majestic somersault allowing him to land a blow that sent his copy spiralling to the ground. Pulling out a shuriken, the ninja prepared to launch it at the recovering clone, only to be knocked down by a falling Vector. The blade flew out of his grasp, and though he tried to reach it, the weight of the stunned crocodile pinned him in place.

Startled by his friend's demise, Charmy looked to Silver for help, trying to prevent himself from being impaled on the clone's stinger. A few shallow cuts already bled from beneath his soft fur, though he was too busy dodging to worry about the dull ache. Without thinking, the child slapped his hands against the sharp point, managing to hold it mere inches from his face. When his double started to struggle, he called out in desperation.

Silver threw himself forward with a teleportation dash, appearing directly behind the enemy bee. Bringing his fist down upon the target's head, he watched as the boy fell to the ground, trying to remove the helmet that had fallen about his eyes. Grabbing Charmy with one hand, he dropped to the floor, using his telekinesis to deflect an oncoming ninja star. Claiming sanctuary behind the shrine wall, he released his grip on the bee.

'That was close,' He breathed, feeling the brunt of his exhaustion.

'What are we going to do!?' The boy quizzed, his brow arched in fear. 'Those guys are a lot stronger than I thought.'

The psychic gave a brief nod, 'Yeah, Eggman modified them more than he cared to admit.'

Approaching footsteps drew their attention to the lingering dark, leaving a sense of gut twisting anticipation clenching at their insides. Trying to remain as quiet as possible, the psychic took hold of Charmy's hand, leading him around the shrine. Making sure to avoid the collection of small stones scattered about the floor, he ran his damaged glove along the rough brick, coming to a sudden stop when he found his fallen comrades.

Sprawled beneath the moaning detective, Espio opened his mouth to speak before quickly being silence by Silver. A finger to his lips in warning, the hedgehog crept towards the incapacitated pair, crouching on one knee as he tried to roll the crocodile off the much more lithe chameleon. It proved rather difficult, even with the small bee pushing as valiantly as he could.

Footsteps signified the nearing clones, and the psychic, frustrated from failure to move the croc, used his telekinesis to raise Vector into the air. Rolling out from beneath his boss, the chameleon leapt to his feet, stretching his numb legs. Another shuriken flew at the group, causing Silver to lose his concentration and drop Vector to the floor. The crocodile woke with a start, sitting up and grasping his bare head, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

The three copies stood in a line, smirking smugly at the hunched team. Acting quickly, the hedgehog sent an array psychic knives hurtling towards the trio, each of which was promptly dodged. Momentarily turning his attention to the psychic, the ninja's double used to a somersault to avoid Silver's oncoming blow, landing an intense punch to the boy's face.

Backpedaling, the hedgehog threw a hand to his cheek, feeling the burning ache that left a significant red mark on his pale fur. His vision blurred, and he blinked back the urge to vomit. Charmy was right. They were incredibly strong, and Silver was beginning to fear that they were severely outmatched.

A loud wail brought him back to his senses, and he watched as Charmy rolled into the wall behind him. Espio was struggling against his replica, whilst Vector, having just regained his footing, was being held against the cold steel by his throat, feet dangling helplessly as he tried to pry his clone's fingers from where they gripped his neck.

Forcing himself into a run, Silver sped towards them, thrusting a wave of energy at the duo. It connected, but instead of sending them into uncontrollable spasms, they simply dropped their respectable victims, taking a hesitant step back to assess the situation. Managing to evade his own double, the bee came buzzing toward Silver, tugging on the teen's arm.

'What should we do!?' He exclaimed, frantic.

The remaining Chaotix hobbled towards him, looking worn and fragile. It was clear that they were unable to withstand much more damage. Whatever meddling Robotnik had done to their basic DNA had allowed him to create an implacable team. If they continued to partake in a futile battle, there would be no time left to sabotage the doctor's scheme.

'Up there,' Silver gestured towards the open roof. 'We have to get up there.'

Leaving the croc no time to object, Silver latched onto Vector's wrist, lifting them towards the late night air. Espio gripped Charmy's ankles, glancing back at the unphased replicas who were watching from below. He knew they'd follow. It was foolish to believe they could escape by simply climbing onto the roof. But what were they waiting for? Something in the way they stared told Espio they were being toyed with.

Outside the group took a moment to catch their breath, basking in the refreshing breeze that cooled their warm bodies. It was rancid with oil and grease, but despite the pollution filling their lungs, they were thankful for the opportunity to rest, if only for a fading instant.

A meandering path seemed to twist around the base of the tower, crawling up the wall and opening into a wide window. It was like a path leading them to their destination. Robotnik. Nega. They were playing cat and mouse.

'That's where we have to go,' The psychic proclaimed, heading up the walkway.

'Hang on a minute!' Vector called, following the hedgehog. 'What the heck did ya think ya were doin' back there? Didn't I tell ya to destroy the emerald!?'

Averting his gaze, Silver turned to glance down at the bright jewel, remembering the sudden jolt of electricity that would have seared through his flesh had it not been for his glove. He examined the blackened leather, scowling at the rising stench.

'It's impossible.' He sighed. 'There's some sort of force field protecting it.'

'What!?'

'Look,' He held out his damaged hand. 'We're not breaking through it anytime soon, that's for sure. I think it's controlled by that remote Eggman used.'

'Great,' Vector replied, sounding weary. 'I guess we don't have a choice but to reach the top of this tower.'

'Hmm,' Espio agreed, folding his arms across his chest. 'We need that remote. The sooner we destroy the emerald the better.'

'Or I could just introduce the doctors to my fist,' Silver replied, cracking his knuckles.

A sudden eruption of noise shook the entire island, almost causing the team to tumble over the edge. From behind a veil of stars there came a barrage of light, blazing into the sky like some magnificent display. Four beams disappeared into the atmosphere, each of them originating from someplace far below. The moonlight had been filtered. They were trapped.

The ritual had begun.


End file.
